Kim Possible: Impossibilities
by LJ58
Summary: Several years into the future, Kim is on a solo diplomatic mission. Now, on the run from a hostile world leader, and chased by a deadly mob, her only help is Will Du. If they can survive one another, they might just survive long enough to get home. And that is only the beginning of a new sitch that gets stranger by the moment for the determined heroine.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Impossibilities**

**By LJ58**

**1**

"Will!"

Kim's shout echoed over the sheer cliffs as she belatedly realized she might have just given their pursuers a new direction.

Then again, from the way the echoes bounced around her, she had little doubt they might be as confused as she was just then.

"I'm…..okay," the Global Justice agent accompanying her on what was supposed to be a simple, diplomatic sitch rasped as she looked over the cliff to see him clinging to an outcropping with one hand.

"Can you climb back up," she asked, her heart still hammering after seeing him go flying over the cliff neither had realized was ahead as they ran from the mob still somewhere behind them.

The growing fog had not helped, and the forest had made it seem as if it went on for some miles. Until they suddenly came right to the edge of a jagged cliff that opened up on a series of canyons that made the ground ahead look like some giant had simply carved out random gouges in the earth.

"Not just yet," the lean, still often dour man replied. "I think I hurt my arm. My shoulder, for certain," he told her, his face paler than usual.

Or, it could have just been the fog.

Kim doubted it.

With Will's mastery of understatement, if he said he was hurt, then he was hurt.

Behind her, Kim tensed as she heard angry shouts, and the sounds of the mob growing closer.

"Looks like we have to go down," she told him, and used her grapple to lower herself to where he dangled.

"Even your device can't get us both safely down from this height," he wryly informed her as if they weren't both facing death just then.

"Actually, I was thinking we could jump," she told him as the redhead stopped her descent so she dangled just inches from him.

"I know I've not said it lately," he replied dour as ever, "But are you _insane_, Possible?"

She looked down.

She couldn't see a thing for the darkness, and the fog, but her Kimmunicator had a very good topographical map, and just then it told her all she needed.

"If we do fall, there's a river just below us," she began to explain, their breath making small, misty clouds before their faces.

"And in this weather, it's going to be beyond frigid," he reminded her, sweating in spite of the cold.

That, Kim knew, was never good.

"I don't know about you, but going back up isn't a good idea," she told him. "I think they're just about caught up to us. But if you let me explain, I will tell you the river is a definite last resort," she tried to grin at the man that was obviously in pain. Even if he loathed showing it.

"But, you said we would….."

"Jump," she nodded. "You push yourself out as far as you can, and I jump behind you. I catch you, fire my grapple at that cliff," she nodded with her chin, "And we climb back up to safety, putting an entire canyon between us, and the angry mob."

"I don't suppose you missed that part where I said I couldn't climb?"

"I'm pretty sure my grapple can lift us both," she grinned back as she dangled there beside him.

He grimaced, then eyed her wrist where the small Kimmunicator screen glowed brightly in the dim light. Almost the only light they had as the sun was setting, and with the overcast skies, the area was fast growing dark.

"I don't suppose you managed to reach anyone yet?"

"Whatever is jamming communications is still keeping me from calling out. You can bet Wade has noticed by now, though, and is hopefully working on something."

"Meanwhile, we just have to stay alive long enough to let people know what is really going on in this backwater province," Will grimaced.

"No big," Kim beamed. "So, think you can jump?"

Will stared at her with a saturnine expression.

"You, Possible, have yet to learn that your family credo doesn't truly make you invincible."

Kim did smile now.

"When that time comes, Will, I'll remind you that even then, I will never stop trying. How about you?"

"We do have a duty….."

"Jump on three. Don't worry, I won't drop you," she grinned.

"That was…the least of my worries," he said, and moved his left arm only to pale, and moan softly.

"That bad?"

"I may have dislocated it."

"I can fix it. Once we're on safe ground. Don't give me that look. Just jump out, and we can get moving. I doubt even those guys are going to give up if they find us dangling here like piñatas."

"That goes without saying," he told her, moving his feet carefully into place. "Considering my current circumstances, I'll have to try to jump out backwards from my current position. Will that be an issue?"

"No big. It'll be even better, since I'll be able to better catch you, and you can hold on to me, too. Ready? On three….."

"Three, and go? Or, go on three," he asked cautiously.

"Something tells me you've had issues with that one," Kim chortled softly, thinking about a few mishaps with her former boyfriend and partner, Ron Stoppable.

He might be a genuine hero-saving ninja master now, but she suspected he would still be freaking out if he were here just now. Ron was, after all, still just Ron.

"You have no idea," he drawled, cutting into her thoughts.

"Go on three. Ready," she said, planting her own feet after spinning around to find leverage on the virtually sheer outcropping.

Will couldn't help but scowl as she made the effort look easy in spite of the fact she was rarely in the field these days.

"Ready. One…."

"Two," Will nodded, and tensed again.

"Three," they said as one, and both shoved out and away from the rock's face into the unknown dark before them.

"Gotcha," Kim hissed, even as her free hand whipped out, and he heard the pneumatic hiss of her grapple firing again even as it had retracted the moment she had released her own grip on the cliff.

"We're still falling," he hissed uneasily.

"Not for long," she said, "But unlike you, I don't want a dislocated shoulder. Just hang on," she told him, and they suddenly stopped falling to swing diagonally, and then Kim's feet moved knowingly, and bounced them off the far wall of the cliff they had just reached faster than he would have expected.

"I didn't realize….we were so close," Will hissed, holding onto her with his good arm as they dangled there even as the lights and voices of their pursuers now reached the far cliff they had just left.

"Let's hope they don't have….."

A bullet ricocheted out of the dark fog near Kim's head.

"They have some kind of IFR," Will guessed as Kim switched the button on her grapple, and it began carrying them upwards.

"Good guess," she said, cringing when another bullet ricocheted nearby. "Just be glad they apparently only have one gun."

"They only need one," Will said, tensing when something bounced off the cliff over their head.

"Uh-oh," Kim rasped.

"What?"

"I think he decided to fire on my grapple. If he dislodges it….."

The next gunshot sounded like thunder as her words seemed almost prophetic even as they began to fall.

"Can you fire again…?"

"He severed the claw," she said, already having retracted the line. "And my spare is back in our hotel, with the rest of our gear," she reminded him, and looked down.

"Let's hope we're over the river," Will swore, "And not the banks."

"We're going to get cold, either way. Push away, and go loose. Try to drop in feet first, arms close to your chest," she told him even as she did so.

"I know the drill," Will complained, even as he pushed away from her as she spoke. "You don't have to….."

He plunged down through the thin, slushy surface of the river, cutting off his complaint.

Kim plunged into the nearly frozen water barely an instant after him, and felt the swift, frigid current tearing at her with icy fingers that stole her breath, and her strength as one. She felt something hit her in the side, and realized it was Will's body.

He was limp, too limp, and sinking without struggle.

She forced her hands to reach for him, and pulled him to her as she kicked for the surface, every move a struggle that took every ounce of her nearly spent energy, and then some. If there was ever a time she could have used her battle-suit, it was now. She wasn't sure how far the current carried her, but her lungs were aching badly by the time she managed to break the icy surface now in danger of freezing over solid if she went much farther.

She struggled to pull Will up after her, and after what felt an eternity, managed to get him up on the muddy bank, and out of the water.

Okay, the easy part was over.

Now, she just had to keep them alive long enough for them to survive until rescue showed.

Then she realized that where her own breath was sending out white wisps of vapor into the cold air, Will's pale lips weren't so much as showing a hint of breath.

She swore, and leaned over him, checking for a pulse.

Weak, but present. She started CPR all the same, and water gurgled up out of his lungs at the first push. When she blew air into his cold lips, she tried very hard not to think of the last time she had even kissed anyone, and kept blowing until he began to choke, and tried to roll over, moaning loudly as he rolled right onto his bad shoulder.

"Possss…."

"Take it easy. We're alive. Can you stand up?"

He just stared up at her, shivering violently now as he met her eyes, and for a moment, Kim saw a very human reaction in his dark eyes.

"I don't think so," he admitted, actually sounding worried.

"Okay, give yourself a minute. I'm going to look around, scout a place to build a shelter. We have to get dried off, and fast, or we're both in trouble. Will you be all right for a few minutes alone?"

"I doubt….anyone will be….following our route," he grimaced. "I should be….fine," he told her in a pained voice.

"Okay. Good. Good. Just stay calm, and stay still. And don't fall asleep. I'll try to be back as fast as I can," she told him.

"I do know…..survival skills…..Posss'ble," he muttered, but his eyes were drooping, and that wasn't a good sign.

"Wake up," she hissed, and slapped his cheek.

His eyes flared, and he glared up at her.

"You fall asleep, Will, and you really are finished. Stay awake, and stay alert. Listen for any pursuit while I scout the area. Can you do that, _Agent _Du," she purposely got gruff with him. "Can you?"

"Of course I can," he spat, and made himself sit up now, almost sliding a few inches back toward the river.

"C'mon," she groaned, and dragged him higher up on the bank. "You don't want to risk another swim."

"Funny," he muttered sourly as ever, but said no more.

"I shouldn't be long," she told him.

He eyed the willowy redhead in casual slacks, and a light jacket over her top as she walked away. They had been dressed casually, touring the city while awaiting the summons to the royal palace. Only they ended up fleeing the city, one step ahead of a literal mob after they belatedly realized the entire trip was a trap just to take her out.

Even he wasn't sure where she had hidden her grapple, or why she still carried it, but he was very glad she still did.

Kim glanced back once, then disappeared into the foggy trees, her feet crunching softly on the snow. She had gotten used to people overlooking her of late since she was now more often involved in diplomacy than active missions. Only this one was fast turning into a genuine life-and-death sitch, and Will Du, her GJ liaison for this trip, had literally been caught off-guard as much as she had. Two agents down, maybe dead, and they were next in line if she didn't fine shelter, and fast.

She could just imagine the look on Dr. Director's face when she learned two of her best had been caught flat-footed, and without a clue.

Yeah, that would go over big at debriefing. She could hear the lectures now.

She moved as swiftly as she could, using her Kimmunicator's mapping function to study the terrain around her as she did. She was lucky that whatever was jamming her communications wasn't also jamming the other functions of her often life-saving device. She moved up, and away from the river, and before she had gone very far, she discovered the Possible luck was still holding.

Grinning, she turned, and all but ran back toward Will.

The man was trying hard not to doze off, but he was still pushing it. She understood. She was virtually running on fumes herself. While she was still in pretty good shape, it had been a few years since she had been active in field missions. Just now, it made a genuine difference.

"Time to get up, Will. I found a shallow cave not far up that slope. We can make a shelter, and warm up fast there. We just have to get you there. Up for a stroll?"

"Your attempts at humor…..are as…..ill-placed as your…"

"Will?"

The agent hissed as she helped pull him to his feet, and his face was paler than ever as he continued to shiver.

"I'm…..okay."

"I doubt that," she told him. "But we'll get you sorted out as soon as we reach the cave," he was told as she eyed his quilted jacket, and sturdy GJ jumpsuit. All of which were as sodden as her own clothing just then.

"Lead the way," he said, still shivering.

**KP**

"Wade," Dr. Director frowned as she looked up from the day's morning reports, and eyed the young man that didn't often show on her screens since Kimberly had taken a post with the United Nations, involving herself more in diplomacy, and human rights than the old missions she once chased as if for sport.

"We have a situation," Wade told her bluntly.

"Go on," she nodded, having learned the hard way to listen to the young genius, even when he could be annoying. Which he often was at the best of times.

"Last night, at around eleven local time, I lost contact with Kim's Kimmunicator signal."

"Malfunction?"

"Not my design," he told her bluntly. "I went to investigate, and found a jamming signal covering the area of the province of Tazakistahn she's visiting. The signal blankets the entire area. When I attempted to contact the Premier himself, he claimed Kimberly never reached the city. That her helicopter had crashed in the mountains, and they were still hunting the wreckage."

"Good God," Betty gasped.

"He's lying," Wade cut in before she could absorb that claim. "I still can't pierce the jamming signal, but I did get a ping off Kim's GPS. She's somewhere in the mountains, but just outside the city, not in the mountains. And she's still alive."

"How can you be sure," Betty asked, just to be thorough.

"Their jamming, while steady, isn't perfect. I got this much off a satellite when I set up a monitoring frequency," he told her, and played a hissing, static-filled recording that had one very clear voice demanding; "….Are you _insane_, Possible?"

Betty wasn't sure what had prompted those words, but knowing both of them, it couldn't be good. Which meant that Premier Ben al Javier was lying to them. Which meant that if they had lied about the crash, what else was that ambitious little toad covering up?

"I'm sending in a full strike team. To help with the recovery," Dr. Director told Wade.

"I already offered to send aid when his people told me about her alleged crash. They told me that outside intervention was unnecessary, and unwanted," Wade scowled.

"Yes, but the difference is, Wade, is that I'm not asking. In fact, I think I'd better call in Team Impossible, too. Something else is going on if someone is trying to attack Kimberly like this under the guise of an accident, and we have best find out what, before it turns into a fiasco."

Wade only nodded.

"I'll let you know if I can find anything else."

"I don't suppose that GPS ping gave you coordinates?"

"Only a general area. The jamming gives imprecise coordinates," Wade told her. "But she was moving, so she is obviously alive. And in trouble."

"Well, Will Du is a good agent. He can help….."

She paused at both Wade's expression, and recalled the stunned tone of her top agent she had just heard in that recording.

"Hopefully, they won't kill each other before we can reach them," she added.

"Anything is possible," Wade quipped, but looked skeptical.

Dr. Director didn't call him on it as the young man vanished, and she reached for her intercom to get to work in earnest.

It was time, she decided, to find out what was really going on in that small province that claimed to want independence from its imperial neighbors.

_To Be Continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Impossibilities**

**By LJ58**

**2**

"Feeling warmer," Kim asked Will in a tight voice as the man finally came around again.

"Feeling…..uncomfortable. For more than one reason," the now very naked Will Du told her as he faced her in the makeshift bedding of leaves, and dried branches left behind by others who had likely used the shallow cavern before them.

It had made starting a fire easier.

Kim had also taken the time to drag some downed saplings and branches over to cover the small entrance to both hide their presence, and insulate the cavern after erasing their tracks. The small fire she quickly started with the help of her laser lipstick that was still a staple in even her casual gear, warmed up the cavern in only minutes.

Only they were both still soaked to the skin, and there was only one way to dry off, and warm up. They stripped down, and she arranged a makeshift drying rack near the fire for their clothes, and then rechecked to ensure she had properly pulled Will's arm back into joint.

He had given a tiny yip at her probing, but didn't cry out.

From the bruising around the pale skin, she suspected he wouldn't be using that arm anytime soon for much of anything, though.

With little other choice, and everything else taken care of, she arranged their makeshift bedding, and they slid down into the nest of leaves and branches to soak up what little warmth they could take from one another as the fire gradually warmed the cavern.

She fully expected to doze off.

She fully expected him to doze off again.

Instead, they both lay there, staring at one another.

"You realize, of course, we can never mention this. Ever. At all," Will told her after a moment.

"I doubt it'll make it into my biography," she chortled, "If I ever bother to write one."

"Indeed. So, no signal as yet?"

"It's still dark," she said, eyeing her Kimmunicator.

He understood what she meant.

"What are the odds they'll come down to hunt our bodies," he finally asked.

"Pretty high. If they want us dead this badly, they won't take any chances on our survival."

"That was my thinking as well. Once we're warm enough, and rested, we should start moving. I suggest due east. For the border. It's the closest way out."

"Bad idea," Kim retorted. "The nearest border is Kazikstahn."

"Right. Right. And you're still not exactly welcome there," Will sighed.

"They don't exactly favor women's rights," she admitted. "Or Westerners who do."

"I had heard. I also heard the crown prince was assaulted in London last month by an unknown party when he tried to…..arrange for your adduction. Word is, he was unmanned. Dramatically so."

Kim said nothing to that.

"Right. Never admit anything incriminating to an officer of the law," Will actually smiled.

"Wow, you actually made a joke," Kim grinned at him.

"Actually, Miss Possible, I'm trying very hard not to think about parts that are already starting to….defrost," he said quietly.

Kim frowned, then suddenly froze as she felt something.

"That's…."

"Well, it's not a snake. I doubt any of them are out in this weather," Will grimaced.

"Maybe I should….get behind you," Kim murmured, blushing so brightly she felt as if her cheeks were aflame.

"If you think that would help," Will readily agreed, though not moving. "I'd move myself, but….."

"You don't want to stress that shoulder. I understand. Just let me…."

She froze as she tried to move, and found herself suddenly pressed more fully against a part of his anatomy that was obviously very far from frozen.

"Will," she choked.

"I assure you, I did not mean…."

"Just don't move," she grit out as Kim slid over as he trailed off, obviously very uncomfortable just then, and eased around him to settle behind his back before readjusting their cover.

"Better," she asked after she settled on his other side.

"Define better," he rasped in a taut voice. "Your nipples…."

She gave a faint yip, and pulled back slightly, belatedly aware of how stiff they had grown, and oddly enough, not just because it was cold.

She had to admit, it had been a long time since she had been intimate with anyone, and even she knew how near-death sitches could amp adrenaline in more ways than one.

"We might as well get used to this," Will told her in a very controlled voice, not moving an inch. "It's going to be a long night."

"You can say that again," she muttered, and tried to relax again.

"I just have one question," Will finally asked as they lay there, slowing warming up but yet to doze off again.

"Just one?"

"Yes. One. Do you mind if I claim that office pool?"

"What office pool," she sputtered.

"The one that claimed Shego had tattooed your…..ahem, backside a few months ago while you were….. Helping her out."

Kim felt herself blushing again.

"Will Du, if you value your life, you will never, ever, on pain of death, discuss my backside with _anyone_," she growled.

He only chuckled softly, and then made a sighing sound.

"Goodnight, Miss Possible."

"'Night," she grumbled, and tried very hard not to think about the naked man laying right next to her own naked body.

**KP**

They left the small cave late in the morning, after Kim scavenged, but failed to find anything edible. Forced to go on empty bellies, they drank cold water from the river, and pushed on, hoping it wasn't too contaminated. Not that they had many choices. They followed the river at first, only because that was the direction they were headed, and turned away to head north toward a safer border that was farther away than Kazikstahn, but would not be as dangerous for either of them when they reached it.

If there were any doubts about pursuit, they had heard men shouting out twice during their long march, and kept pushing on through the snow, and trying to cover their tracks as best they could as they tried using animal trails, or icy paths when possible.

Fortunately, their clothing was dry, but now they were in danger of sweating if they pushed too hard, or too fast, so they had to keep a sedate pace for their own sakes just then despite the fact they had twice heard those pursuers apparently gaining on them again.

Thankfully, either the men chasing them had no dogs, or technology to aid them, or they were idiots. Whatever the explanation, Kim wasn't arguing.

Toward evening, they reached the outskirts of a small village, and Kim risked slipping into the town after dark to raid a few stalls that had left some old bread scraps, and jerky behind when they closed. It wasn't much of a meal, but it beat starving, and they used it before they pushed on.

Unfortunately, she had not seen a telephone, or any tools she might have been able to use. She did manage to find a few old blankets to help insulate their bodies, though. She just couldn't risk doing anything else.

Not without actually breaking into a house, and alerting whoever was still chasing them.

So they kept moving, and finally stopped to build a small shelter under a stand of tall trees that left the ground less than snow-covered for once.

They both fell asleep, wrapped up together in the layered blankets, but were both up early the next morning.

They kept moving north, but fortunately didn't hear any sounds of pursuit that day. Nor the next.

On the fourth day, however, they walked blindly right into unwanted company.

"Keem Poss'ble," a gruff voice called out, and Kim turned from where she had been studying the trails around her to stare at the old, bearded man in a fur jacket that was grinning at her. "You are Keem Poss'ble, yes," the old, bearded man grinned as Will glanced around, looking for others.

"You know me," Kim asked guardedly, looking herself, but seeing nothing but a nearby cabin half hidden by the recent snow that virtually buried it.

"See you on teevee one time when I go into town," the old man beamed. "Then, on radio, I heard man say you crash, and are missing. Never expect to see you here. You look very alive for someone that crash."

"Crash," Will asked.

"Is what radio say. Keem Poss'ble crash, and is missing. Premier say he very sad. Hoped to be meeting you."

Kim eyed Will.

"So, you have a radio?"

"Only for listening. Not working this week, though. Very strange. Usually works fine. Not this week, though," the man gave an eloquent shrug.

"That is strange," Kim agreed as the two looked at one another again.

"Listen to me talk, talk, talk. You come inside. You look cold. Wife make you soup. Warm you up good," the old man beamed. "Come. Come. Wait till I tell Andre that Keem Poss'ble was in my house!"

"Let's not call anyone just yet. We have trouble chasing us," Will told him. "Bad people want to hurt Kimberly. You understand?"

"I know all about bad peoples," the man nodded sagely. "Don't fear. No one visits us. We live too far from town. No one likes to walk this far any longer. Not in snow. They wait for thaw to drive their autos, or ride their horses," he grinned. "So soft, these younger generations," the old man chortled.

"No argument," Will agreed.

The old man eyed them, and chortled again.

"This way. We have you safe, and warm very soon. Very soon," he beamed.

"Keep your eyes open," Kim told Will as she moved closer, speaking for his ears only.

He merely nodded, and kept following the old man that paused to gather some of the wood he had been cutting before he had apparently spotted them. He was just glad the pain in his shoulder was finally easing enough for him to move it again.

She glanced back, and realized why they had not spotted him at first. The small hollow where he had stood was just low enough that he had been invisible until they had been all but on top of him. He, however, had been able to spot them from his vantage point, and watched them coming up the knoll without giving himself away.

She glanced around, and realized the man was obviously being very careful himself. She suddenly suspected the old man had built his place the way it was on purpose.

Perhaps, she mused, he had something to hide himself. Or a reason.

"Nice place," she commented as they neared the mostly snow-camouflaged cabin. "Easy to miss. Easy to defend," she suggested.

"When you live through troubled times, you learn not to take chances," the old man told her.

"That is…..very wise," Will nodded his way.

"You come in," the old man smiled when he reached the door. "Maria will have soup on, and you will be warm soon. You see."

Kim eyed the open door, glancing back at Will before she walked into the small, one-room cabin.

"Very nice," she told the man, not yet seeing the older woman who sat in a chair near the hearth, huddled in an old, brown shawl.

"Piotr, you didn't say we had guests," the silver-haired woman smiled at them without batting an eye.

"This is Keem Poss'ble, Maria. She, and her friend are very cold. Perhaps you could help them warm up while I finish chopping the wood?"

"You don't have to wait on us," Kim told the woman as she got to her feet. "We'd be happy to help….."

"I think you want to stay inside, and get warm," the old man smiled. "And maybe not let anyone see you if they happen to…..pass by. Yes," the old man asked knowingly.

"Ah," Maria nodded. "Piotr is right, young ones. Come. Come sit by the fire," the woman told them as Piotr simply closed the door after leaving them inside. "Soup is ready now, and you look as if you could use some good, hot food, and rest," she told them.

Kim looked around, and Will only shrugged carefully with one shoulder as he walked forward, drawn by the warmth of the open fire.

"Something does smell good," Kim commented as she stepped forward, too, lifting her hands to the heat.

"Venison," the old woman smiled up at her. "Very good on a cold day," she told Kim. "Fills you up," the woman told her.

"I know. It's my uncle's favorite meat," Kim told her.

"Uncle smart man," Maria grinned, and rose to rummage around the single cabinet near a washstand to pull out two, dinged metal bowls. Digging up silverware that had seen better days, she filled the bowls, and handed them to them.

"Now, eat. Eat," she invited them as she set the bowls on the small table in the center of the makeshift kitchenette in the apparently one-room cabin. "You warm up faster, then," she beamed, even as she added more wood to the fire.

"Thank you," Kim told her, sitting to eat.

"Is nothing. You like help? Yes? We like help, too. Not enough care. Too bad," she sighed.

"Yes, too bad," Kim nodded.

The woman returned to her chair, and then nodded at them. "So, why is Premier al Javier trying to kill you?"

Will tensed, but Kim only sighed.

"You're pretty smart to guess that," Kim remarked blandly.

"Not hard. Premier bad man. Very bad. If he looks for you, is usually not for good thing."

"We figured that out," Will remarked dryly.

"You safe now. My Piotr, he very smart, too. He will help, too. We will get you safe away."

"I don't want you to risk your lives….."

"Kim Possible," Maria smiled. "You do much for world. We hear of you even here. If we can help, we will help. Is what you would do, yes," she smiled again.

"It is," Kim nodded. "And we do appreciate it. But this will be very dangerous for you."

"In this place," Maria told her more somberly. "Is always danger. You learn to get by," she shrugged as Will had earlier.

Kim scowled at that.

"It shouldn't be that way. It shouldn't have to be."

"The world is what it is," Maria told her. "You learn to accept, until," she added slyly, "You can change it."

"You're rebels," Will suddenly realized.

"We are simple folk," Maria told him. "That is all. Simple folk."

"If you can help get us out of the country, I will be back to help you," Kim told her. "All of you that live under this oppression. You have my word."

"You have good heart, Kim Possible. Let us get you safe before you decide what to do. Yes?"

"Yes," Will said. "I'm still responsible for you, Miss Possible. I'd rather not have to report that I lost you on my watch."

Kim shot him a fulsome glare now, and demanded, "Who saved whom here?"

Will only blushed as Maria laughed at them.

**KP**

Piotr came into the cabin close to dark, having been gone most of the day, and nodded to his wife.

"Hunters were close. I lead them far away. They well lost now," he smirked as Will slowly relaxed. "City boys do not belong in woods. They get lost so easy."

"I'm not complaining," Will grumbled.

"Neither am I. Can you tell us how far from the northern border we are here," Kim asked, having a rough estimate, but figuring more information couldn't hurt.

"Four days ride. Six days, if walk," Piotr told her. "Don't worry. I have ride coming for you. Tomorrow, you go with Hammed. He takes hay to many farms. You can hide in hay, and no one will see you as he goes north."

"He won't look suspicious….?"

"Hammed," Maria laughed at Kim. "That old man always driving north. Goes back and forth. Visits more bars than farms," she added. "Always has jug. No one will think he is suspicious. Just drunk," she grinned.

"Are we sure we should trust someone that drinks….?"

"Hammed could drink all week, and still shoot you right between eyes without blinking," Piotr told him. "Hammed old. But clever. Last of freedom fighters from old wars."

"We can use his help," Kim nodded.

"He comes in morning," Piotr told him. "You rest now. Eat. Relax. Troubles come soon enough."

All eyes went to the wide bed in the corner away from the stove, and just visible behind a parted curtain, and Piotr grinned.

"Don't worry. Big bed. Plenty room. Everyone be warm."

Will said nothing to that one as Maria only smiled at him.

_To Be Continued…._


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Impossibilities**

**By LJ58**

**3**

The cabin was still dark when Kim woke up the next morning, the sun yet to rise high enough to filter into the shuttered windows. The only light came from the dim, flickering flames in the small hearth across the room.

Not that it mattered to her. Just then, Kim felt too warm, and lethargic to even move.

Having been half frozen for what felt an eternity, it was genuine bliss to be able to just relax, and be genuinely warm.

Even as she belatedly woke, though, she realized something felt…..strange.

Nice.

But strange.

She started to move, then felt a vaguely familiar arm around her, holding her in place.

"Will," she murmured, conscious of the fact they were not alone in this small cabin.

"Hmmmm," can the faint, grumbling reply.

"Will, are you….awake," she gasped that last.

For even as he moved, he moved closer toward her, and she became very consciously aware that his very erect shaft that was now fully impaling her very naked sex that was apparently just slick enough to allow him easy passage.

Then she remembered why, and blushed darker than the time her dad had caught her and Ron necking just seconds before her top had come off.

"Will," she choked, and his eyes opened, and they stared at one another in silence for a long moment.

"Well, this is…..awkward," he finally murmured in her ear.

"Just….move," she groaned.

"Possible, that suggestion….has a few dangerous conations," he informed her dryly. "But what I was referring to was last night. Although, our present….dilemma is equally…."

"Will, shut up," she hissed.

"Will just stared at her. He did not, however, move.

That didn't prevent his erect shaft from pulsing, as if swelling to fill her as her body reacted almost as if….

"No," she moaned, the faint throb in her temples sharpening as she recalled the older couple's toasting them, and their eventually drinking more than a few toasts of the homemade beer. Then they had staggered to the offered bed. Together.

"Will, did we….?"

"Several times, if I'm remembering correctly in spite of this headache," he told her without a hint of a smile just then. "You seemed to enjoy it, too. I was quite surprised. Everyone at the office was sure you were…."

"Will," she hissed.

"Lesbian," he deadpanned.

She groaned.

"Will you just….take that out now?"

"Hard to do," he actually grinned.

"That's not even remotely funny," Kim hissed.

"No, seriously," he told her. "Recall, this is the _only_ bed in the cabin."

Kim frowned.

"Wait…"

She gingerly lifted her head, and looked over Will's shoulder.

The old man, still lightly snoring, lay directly behind him. The old woman lay beside the man, and that left Kim and Will on the other side of the wide bed, pressed together.

"You see? I'm rather….hemmed in just now."

"So, we….? We did…._that_…..with them…?"

"They apparently went to sleep. Maybe they watched a few minutes. I don't think they seemed to mind, I suppose, because I'm not sure I clearly recall myself just now," he admitted.

Kim moaned now, and moved herself.

Her movement made Will groan.

Then he simply rolled over, and tried to push her back on the bed beneath him.

"There's only one other way out," he told her, looking down into her eyes. "Unless you favor stopping now," he grinned, and pulled back to thrust hard into her once, twice, and then simply waited.

"Just…..finish," she groaned, shocked to find her body reacting so easily, or so eagerly as her hands instinctively rose to embrace him.

Then again, it had been a long time.

"I was actually hoping you'd say that," Will actually smiled the admission, and leaned down to press his lips to hers, his hands finding her still smallish breasts that had her more than self-conscious of late since it seemed they just didn't want to grow.

They were, however, quite sensitive.

"Just….do it. Remember, we still have a long way to go," she reminded him. "We need to get ready to…"

Kim trailed off, and just gasped as he began to move.

"Well, this will….be a memorable start….to this day," Will grinned down at her, and kissed her again.

"Will," she panted when their lips parted, her body starting to move on its own now. "You will never, _ever_, mention this to anyone."

"Do you think I have a death wish," Will grinned. "Let's just admit we are in a….ahem, difficult, and unique situation, and…."

"Will, shut up, and _screw_ me," Kim seethed.

"Bossy, bossy, bossy," Will growled, and started to move faster, though he still favored his one shoulder.

Kim only glowered even as she bucked beneath him, and encouraged him to move faster.

Beside them, the old woman opened her eyes, but only smiled, and let them close again.

The old man kept snoring.

**KP**

"I find that I almost enjoy our evenings of late," Will told Kim as they sat around the small fire made in front of the small lean-to shelter they had crafted just before dusk of the third night since leaving the old couple's cabin.

"Well, I can hardly deny I've enjoyed the sex. It's been a while," she sighed her admission.

"I guessed."

"You guessed," Kim glanced his way, glaring.

"Well, either that, or you have a lot of unrestrained passions you've yet to tame," he remarked. "Besides, it's a very efficient way of warming ourselves, too."

"Will," she grumbled at him, "Not everything has to be…."

She froze, falling silent in the same instant as she glanced around.

Will scooped up a double handful of snow, and simply dropped it over the small fire, and then added another for good measure.

Plunged into near darkness under the cloudy sky, they sat quietly, listening. All they heard was Hammed's drunken snoring.

"I thought I heard….."

"So did I," Will murmured, and craned his head one way, then another, trying to study the darkness.

Just before they would have relaxed again, something snapped not far away.

"That's not an animal," Will said, and glanced to where Hammed seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Hammed had proved to be a surprise. For a drunk, old man who had been a rebel in the last war, he was lean, wiry, and clean-shaven. He didn't look any older than Piotr, but had a ready smile, and a jovial manner.

"Trees," Kim said, and jumped up, and headed for the nearest tree.

"We'll be sitting ducks…!"

"No. We'll be just high enough to jump on them," she told him, and gestured for him to move.

Will belatedly nodded, and headed for a tree of his own. He didn't bother to warn Hammed. He had glanced back again to see the canny old man's hand now covered the ancient pistol near his blanket, and was sliding it under the woolen cover of his bedding.

They had barely gotten into the branches when four men came out of the dark, all wearing military uniforms, and wearing IFR goggles.

One man pointed, making a circular motion with a finger, and then made a sweeping move to the others.

The others being three more men that only then appeared at the other side of their small camp.

Unlike the mob that chased them for so long, all seven men were armed, and looked ready to fire on anything that moved.

Kim tensed as one of the men turned, and looked unerringly toward her tree.

She let go of the trunk, feet poised on the branch, but the man looked away.

"This is Delta. We found a local's recent camp," the man making the gestures said in very articulate, if accented English. "No sign of Possible, or Agent Du, though. We're continuing the sweep."

Then one of the men looked up, and started to shout even as he spotted Will.

Kim didn't hesitate. She leapt out of the tree, landing hard atop the leader even as she used a combination punch to his temples to drive him facedown into the snow. Then she was up, and moving, kicking out at a second soldier, as Will leapt down to join her before the man under him could shoot.

"Stand down! Stand down," a man Will turned on next held up a hand as Hammed rolled to his feet, aiming his old pistol at the nearest man. "We're GJ! We're here to help!"

"You look like….."

"We had to blend in," the agent told Will. "The Premier obviously didn't want any outsiders finding you, since he refused to let anyone in, claiming dissidents were active of late. We decided we had better come in the back door, and find out what was going on," the man said as he looked back at the three men Kim had already knocked out.

"How do we know you're not just trying to trick us again," Kim asked, not having relaxed for an instant as she stood with one of the men's rifles in her hands now. One pointed their way.

"Dr. Director sent us in incognito after the Premier's people refused to let outsiders join the search after you allegedly crashed while inbound," he echoed.

"Is that what they're actually saying," Will asked.

"Yes. Fortunately, Miss Possible's friend put a few things together, and realized something was going on here. We really are here to get you out," the man told Kim, keeping an eye on Hammed, who looked far from drunk just then as he kept his pistol steadily aimed at him. "We have a transport two klicks north of here. If you'll relax, and help me wake up my team leader," the man told her, still holding up his one hand, the other pointing his own weapon only at the ground. "We need to move, and now."

"All right. Wake them up. But you lead the way, and anyone that tries anything is going to be limping home," Kim told him, keeping the rifle aimed his way. "Hammed?"

"They move wrong, Mees, I shoot off something. I not saying what," the old man drawled cheerfully as he rose to his feet, his gun ever steady.

"And Sgt. Teague wondered if she were soft," someone murmured behind her.

Will didn't even chuckle.

He simply eyed the man, and replied dryly as ever, "Let's just get Miss Possible out of here before the real locals show up, gentlemen. Shall we? Someone help Hammed harness his mule while we break camp. I would rather not have him shoot you by _mistake_."

"I can do it," a rough-looking agent growled. "Grew up on a ranch."

Hammed grinned.

"But did you grow up with mules," he mocked.

"Five of the surliest, most evil critters ever born on hooves," the man spat as he slung his rifle behind his back.

"You haven't met Sasha," Hammed chortled, and slowly holstered his big pistol.

"Sasha," the agent echoed.

"His mule," Will told him. "Trust me, she's mean, and tough."

"Like me," Hammed grinned, and reached down to pull up a stoneware jug, and pulled the cork. He took a long gulp, and eyed the apparent wrangler. "Drink?"

"No. Trust me, you don't," Will whispered to the man.

"Uh, maybe later," the agent said. "Let's get to work first."

"More for me," the man said, and took another drink before corking the jug, and leading him to a stand of trees where a rangy mule was tethered.

The animal cast a baleful look around, and then pointedly looked away again, as if challenging anyone to make him move.

"Well," Hammed grinned. "Harness Sasha," he challenged the agent.

**KP**

Kim looked back at Hammed, and nodded at the old man when they reached two unmarked aircraft she easily recognized as a Global Justice transports.

"Thank you, Hammed. And thank Piotr and Maria for us. We won't forget you," she told him.

Hammed only waved, and turned his wagon back the way they had come as the two hover jets began to warm up, and their engines made talking difficult as Kim walked into the VTOL. She took a seat, and sank down with a sigh, letting her eyes close briefly even as her Kimmunicator finally chirped.

"Hey, Wade. I heard you figured it out for us," she grinned at the young genius who looked genuinely relieved to see her who finally appeared on the screen.

"You look like you've had a rough few days," he exclaimed as his dark face appeared on the small screen.

"It's been strange," she admitted, glancing across the aisle at Will Du, who was on a borrowed laptop, and obviously conferring with someone.

Likely Dr. Director.

"I don't even want to imagine. I feared the worst when I heard the Premier was hunting you, and then he produced the bodies of those two agents, and claimed yours had simply yet to be found."

"So, Dean and Mike are dead?"

"Yes," Wade told her.

"Okay. I need to talk to Dr. Director, and the U.N., and then we need to work on this one, Wade. The Premier obviously targeted us, and we did not crash anywhere. We were set up. Those two agents gave their lives to buy us time to escape the city."

"I guessed when the autopsies didn't indicate injuries from a crash."

"Guess they overlooked the obvious. I already found out these guys aren't really that smart. It's what helped us escape, and stay alive."

"Or," Will looked over at her, closing the laptop, "There were sympathizers in the Premiers' ranks, and they simply made things look convincing for their own people."

Kim frowned.

"That one makes sense, too."

"Yes. We just got a report from a mole inside the palace. Seems someone paid al Javier a very great deal to have you taken out, Miss Possible," he said, back to addressing her formally. "Indications suggest it was in Kazikstahni gold."

"Still, he could have ignored the offer," Kim shot back.

"Turns out, the Premier is more interested in wealth and power than freedom," Wade told her from the Kimmunicator. "I finished a little discreet examination of his recent files, and discovered he's been amassing a lot of portable wealth, and hiding it in Swiss banks. He's also rumored to be considering alliances with over nine other area states. Not all of them Democratic. His terms suggest he is primarily looking to keep power by any means necessary."

"That fits," Will nodded. "His initial approach to the U.N. for American protections suggested he was considering democracy, but if he is really just looking for any means to keep his power, even murder, then we have an excuse to step in this time."

"Agreed," Kim nodded. "And this time even that idiot Secretary of State will have to listen."

Will only eyed her.

"You are really referring to the Secretary of State as an idiot?"

"Of course. He is," Kim sputtered. "And I don't see the big. Everyone knows he's an idiot. If he weren't the Vice President's cousin, he would never have even gotten appointed. Frankly, if he waffles this time, we'll have reason to question his competence."

"Haven't you already done that?"

"Not formally. Or in court," she growled. "Whose side are you on here, anyway?"

"Uh, Kim," Wade asked uneasily. "How on Earth did you two survive long enough to escape the way you snap at one another all the time?"

Kim turned the Kimmunicator away even as she blushed furiously.

"We declared a truce," Kim huffed curtly. "Later, Wade. Gotta go."

Will merely arched a brow her way as she switched off the device before Wade could reply.

"A truce," Will drawled, one of the agents glancing over his way from his own seat. "Was that what we had?"

"Of course," she huffed. "What would you call it?"

"A very uncomfortable, and exceedingly unprofessional effort," he declared as blandly as ever.

"I see you two still haven't buried the hatchet," the team leader, who now had a very large bruise on his face grinned.

"I do not look forward to this debriefing," Kim muttered mostly to herself as Will leaned back, and closed his eyes, gaining some much needed rest even as she chose to do the same.

"Okay," the pilot declared. "We are out of Tazakistahn, and now entering friendly airspace. We'll be at the airport in ten, and en route to home in twenty."

Kim didn't reply. She was too comfortably warm just then to even say anything.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Impossibilities**

**By LJ58**

**4**

Kim stepped off the aircraft to a cheering crowd as Will, and her new escort followed her toward the waiting sedan.

Anti-Tazakistahn signs were held up by some of those present, and not surprisingly, quite a few anti-America signs were among them.

"Guess nothing much has changed here," she muttered to Will, who merely nodded as she approached the sedan, and one of the waiting agents opened the door for them.

Will climbed into the back with her, and the lead agent slid back behind the wheel as her escort got into the front seat.

Another agent climbed in on the other side of the back seat, and then they left the airport, heading for the local GJ HQ before her appointment with the head of the U.N. Security Council.

"I suggest we don't make any public statements regarding the locals who aided us," Will told her. "The Premier might seek them out, and punish them. Or anyone he already disfavors."

"Duh comes to mind," Kim glared at him. "I'm not that stupid," she informed him.

"I never suggested you were. Just impulsive," he declared as blandly as ever.

Her green eyes narrowed on him, and the agent beside her cleared his throat uncomfortably before he cut in to say, "Dr. Director said she would meet you when she arrives, but may be delayed, as she's inbound from another operation in Canada just now. I've been asked to take you to HQ, and let you write up your initial reports there."

"Already done," they both said as one, Kim patting her new briefcase as she spoke.

She glared at him anew, but did not even think of shouting, "Jinx," as she once did with her friends.

"Dare I remark about great minds thinking alike," the driver teased.

"Only if you wish to be hurt," Kim growled.

"Or reprimanded for unprofessional behavior," Will deadpanned very seriously.

"Well, I see your little adventure hasn't relaxed you two much," the driver declared. "Guess I win that bet."

"What bet," Kim and Will demanded to know.

There was a lot of throat-clearing, and awkward glances, but the driver just chortled, and declared, "Someone suggested a wager that you two would finally learn to get along after you had to spend nearly two weeks keeping each other company."

"As if," Kim shot, glancing at Will without blushing by now.

"A proper agent always maintains his professional edge even in the most extreme environs. It's a hallmark of efficiency, and effectiveness."

"Yes, and I bet on that out of you two, which is why _I_ won," the driver chortled.

Both of them glared.

"Just what is your name, agent," Will demanded.

The man glanced back briefly, and Kim gaped, only then getting a good look at him.

"Hirotaka-San," the young ninja told them as Kim only then recognized him. "I am, as they say, on loan as a favor for Stoppable-San, who could not make it due to….prior commitments. It is good to see you are well, Possible-San, but I never doubted that."

"And why are you here," Kim asked, "Not that it's not great to see you again, Hiro," she smiled now.

"As I said, a favor for Stoppable-San. We have word that assassins may still be targeting you. As Stoppable-San is occupied at the moment, he sent me to help watch you."

"And did Stoppable-San forget I can take care of myself," she grumbled, thinking it ironic that Ron had gotten more protective since parting ways, than he had been before. Or so it seemed to her at times. Because this wasn't the first time she had discovered she had ninja watching her. It was just the first time they were open about it.

"What can I say, Possible-San. The monkey-master is who he is."

"Indeed," Will grumbled.

"Still, I won the wager, because I know who you are, too."

Kim muttered inaudibly, and glanced out the window.

"So, Dr. Director will be delayed," Will turned to ask the other agent who had been with the driver.

The man glanced back from the front seat, and nodded.

"Yes, sir. She did want you both to drop by medical to be checked out prior to her arrival, though. S.O.P., you understand?"  
"I am well aware of the procedural manuals, agent. As is Miss Possible," he added, glancing her way. "Even if she does occasionally…..lapse in her observation of certain regulations….."

"Watch it, Du," she grumbled again, but continued to look out the window without looking back his way.

She couldn't.

She knew she was back to blushing as the idea of one lapse in particular now came back to haunt her.

Even she never would have thought that she and Will would have…..bonded. Slightly. In the sitch they faced, it wasn't unusual for stress to make two people cling to one another, and yet she was still surprised they had stepped over an undeclared line she would have sworn was impenetrable for both of them.

She almost smiled at the thought of just how nice it had been, though.

In spite of running for their lives at the time.

"So, just how long will Dr. Director be delayed?"

"Only she can say that, Ms. Possible," the agent that replied informed her as they pulled up in front of a large office building.

"Did they finally open this branch?"

"We are unofficially using the top three floors," the agent in the back with them told her. "Officially, we are housed in the basement."

"And," Will asked.

"We actually only use the supply closet, that opens up to a vacuum tube to the actual offices," the man told her. "I'll show you the way," he told them as he climbed out even as Hirotaka did, the ninja agent about to turn toward Kim's door.

"Down," the ninja shouted, even as he slammed his own door, but stayed low. At the same time, the agent about to step away to let Will out went down, a bloody wound in his left side, and Will threw himself over Kim's body as another shoot thundered, and a high velocity round ricocheted off Kim's window.

"You okay," Will shouted at the man half slumped in the open door.

"Shooter's….nine o'clock, four floors up. Center window. Saw the….flash," he rasped, and slid out of the car to land sprawling on the sidewalk as pedestrians screamed anew, and those that had not fled, now ducked for any available cover as another round ricocheted off the rear fender.

"They're trying to blow the tank," the agent in the front seat exclaimed.

"Not this car," Will told him. "It's our new reinforced armor. Thankfully, they got the windows right, too," he said, seeing the scorch mark on the glass, but noted it had not even cracked.

"We can't set here. We might be safe enough, but people are going to get hurt if that freak decides to start taking out civilians to get to us," Kim said, pushing him aside. "How's the...?"

"He's still alive," another agent that had run out of the building just then to duck beside the man. "We called in backup, but….."

"Hiro," Kim rasped, shoving Will aside even more to sit up, and look outside. "Where….?"

The man in GJ livery leapt down from somewhere above to land on the ground across the street, and then walked casually over to open her door.

"The coward has fled. He left behind a very powerful firearm. It would have taken him at least an hour to set up. Someone, Possible-San, knew you were coming."

The agent checking the wounded looked up, and scowled.

"Only our office, Dr. Director, and the mayor knew."

"Good God, man, the mayor's office has more leaks than the Titanic," the agent climbing out of the front seat moaned. "Who let that idiot know anything?"

"I….don't know. But I will find out," the other man assured him as sirens now filled the air.

"The paramedics can handle this," Will declared. "You, stay on scene, and manage the authorities. If anyone asks about Miss Possible, 'No comment,' is all you will reply. That, and only that," he stressed to the man who looked new to the job, and the obvious dangers from the way his face paled when he had tried to check the downed man's wound.

"And keep pressure on that wound," Kim shot, climbing out behind Will rather than risking stepping out on her side.

Just in case.

The man looked grim, but kept his hands pressed down on the man's bloody side.

"He will not last long," Hirotaka told them as they all rushed to the door, keeping Kim inside their covering bodies.

"Maybe the paramedics…"

"Not Agent Saunders," Will cut her off. "I think he means the newbie who just about vomited when he saw Saunders' blood."

"Indeed, Du-San. He is not possessed of the character to endure the realities a warrior must face in daily battle. He will not last long."

"Oh. Thank God," Kim rasped, glancing back to the door as they rushed down a hall after Will waved an ID toward two of the approaching security guards who were also GJ. "I thought you meant that poor man that….."

Kim paused, and frowned.

"Armor-piercing, high velocity rounds in a weapon that took an hour to set up? That's not just planning, Hiro. That's overkill. Someone wants us dead."

"Indeed," the ninja replied.

"Did we see something that bad," she asked Will. "I mean, what we saw in the city was bad enough, but…."

Will frowned.

"I suspect we need to revisit our report, and go over every detail. Apparently, even we're missing something if someone, and I believe we know whom, is willing to go to these lengths."

"Agreed," she told Will as she lifted her left wrist. "And I should download the footage from the images I took with my Kimmunicator."

"Again," Hiro chortled, "I win a wager."

"What wager," Kim scowled now as she glanced back at him as one of the agents opened a closet, and then walked in to shove a rack aside that opened a door with a digital lock.

"Stoppable-San wagered that even you would have stopped calling your device by that name, but Yori felt you would still be using it. I agreed."

"Why would he think….?"

"Well, Possible," Will drawled blandly as ever. "It is a rather childish appellation, and self-centered, as well. Frankly, a professional, a mature professional, would be above…."

"I should have left you dangling on that cliff," Kim growled, and walked into the lift that went down to a series of vacuum tubes.

Will only smiled faintly. So faintly not even Hiro noticed.

"Cliff," one of the other agents that followed them into the lift asked.

"Long story," Will declared.

"Stupid story," Kim muttered. "Wonderboy here ran right over the edge of a cliff."

"In my defense, we were being chased. In the fog. Dark fog."

"Over a cliff," Kim echoed, and all three agents, even Hiro, sniggered.

Will only sighed as the lift began to go up.

"I thought we were going to the basement," Kim remarked, watching the indicator.

"Why," Hiro asked. "The transport tubes are on the top floor."

"The….top?"

"Last place anyone would think to look for them," one of the agents remarked.

Kim had nothing to say to that.

**KP**

"Think of anything?"

Kim looked up at Will as he walked into the room where she was conferring with Wade over the careful examination of the images she had taken during their seemingly casual stroll around the royal city. The one the Premier had apparently not wanted them to see.

The urbanized, and developed center near his palace had been quite impressive.

Until you left it behind, and saw all the poverty and squalor that seemed to fill most of the rest of the crowded city that all but overrun with military guards, and grim looking police in riot gear. Then they had walked into the middle of a genuine slave auction, which apparently offended someone, because suddenly men were shouting, and all the military and police vanished as they allowed a mob to literally chase them out of the city, and into the countryside.

"We did find something interesting," Will was told. "Take a look at this," she told him, and held out her wrist to show the Kimmunicator. "Remember when things first changed?"

"It was hard to miss. Men were suddenly chasing us with ill intent."

"Ill intent," Kim rolled her eyes as Wade's background chortle could be heard. "I swear, some day you really need to take that stick….."

"Evidence, Miss Possible," Will drawled, showing no indication that they had gotten intimate in the near two weeks they had spent running for their lives.

"Right. Here. Just before the mob turned on us, they were dragging girls up to the dais for the next auction. Remember?"

"Yes, I was appalled. Premier al Javier had assured us that slavery was not being practiced by his province, and yet…"

"Focus beyond the obvious hypocrisy," she told him. "Look at the third girl on the coffle."

Will studied the small image, and Kim told Wade, "Blow it up for him."

The face increased size to fill the small screen, and Will made a soft whistle.

"This…..could be troubling."

"No, you think," Will was told by the sardonic redhead. "Will, unless I'm wrong, and I don't think I am….."

"Bonita Senior," he told her before she finished. "She vanished during a tour in a nearby tourist trap recently, and the Seniors have been offering very big rewards, or very big threats, for anyone that returns her," he remarked.

"And since Senior has the economic clout of a major nation these days, and still has ties to the villainous community, if he finds out Bonnie was taken by Tazakistahni slavers, then things just went way past diplomacy. I still remember what he did to Paris for insulting his family by arresting Junior and Bonnie on their honeymoon on old warrants."

"Well, they did manage to finally repair the Eifel Tower," Wade grimaced as he replaced he image.

"I take it you know what we just learned," Dr. Director walked into the room just then, and noted their grim expressions.

Hirotaka glanced into the windowless room behind her, nodded, and then closed the door again.

"Wade just confirmed it. Bonnie was in that auction, and someone is going to be in a lot of trouble if the Seniors find out."

"We suspect she was likely taken purposely just for that cause."

"What….cause," Will asked as he frowned at the pair of them.

"It's obvious," Kim told him. "Either someone wants Senior to go off on Tazakistahn, or, that is incidental, and they intend to use her apparent safety as a club against the old man's cooperation with some scheme. Whatever it is, it can't be good."

"And it might be both," Dr. Director pointed out. "Recall, while we might leery of the Premier just now, he's still sitting on a lot of wealth and power out there. He's also holding one side of a very major trade route through the region that all sides want. Not something to overlook."

Kim scowled.

"How did Bonnie get taken at all? Junior may be a bit careless, but since they got married, the old man has the best security, and bodyguards money can buy," Kim pointed out.

"Yes, that is a curious lapse. Unless said bodyguards were bought off."

"Suggest that one to the old man," Will remarked.

"I wager he's already checking on them," Dr. Director remarked. "Kim, we need you to go back into Tazakistahn."

"I was planning on it anyway."

"Not like you think," Betty Director cut her off. "You're our distraction."

"Distraction," Kim sputtered.

"Yes. You continue the role of diplomat, and envoy. Buy whatever excuses al Javier gives you, and then buy us time to get in, look around, and find Bonita Senior before Roberto Senior starts a major war."

"With Tazakistahn?"

"With the nations that crooked Premier has already allied himself with over the past few weeks."

Kim scowled.

"I guess I'm supposed to just smile, and play nice."

"Of course."

"I can't kick him? Just once?"

Will merely arched a brow as he eyed he redhead.

"That is hardly a professional reaction, Miss Possible. Even if you aren't technically an agent any longer, you should…."

"And, Will. You'll be staying with her as her bodyguard, and escort."

Will almost choked.

"You have issue with my order, Agent Du? You were cleared with medical, and ready for duty. So, you have no issue with my orders, do you?"

"No, ma'am," he tried not to choke. "Of course not. It's just…. I felt that after our….experience, you'd want a fresher man on point to….."

"As I said, I just read your reports, and your med exams. You're both good, and I need you back on a jet, and headed for Tazakistahn with a full, military escort. Now."

Will resisted the urge to groan.

"I will, or course, follow your orders, Dr. Director. Miss Possible?"

Kim was looking conflicted.

"I can't even punch him," Kim almost whined, and just then, Will wasn't sure who she was talking about as she glanced his way.

"Kimberly," Dr. Director barked. "Remember what is at stake. Now, I have to go arrange to get you back to the airport, alive. Then I need to diffuse Roberto before that crazy old man decides to unleash everything he has on the idiots in power. Will, need I say, keep our diplomat alive."

"I'll be going in with eyes fully open," he nodded.

"And fully armed," Kim said, and glanced to her Kimmunicator again. "Wade. I want the Roth. Fully packed."

"On the way, Kim," the young genius still helping her told her before the screen finally went dark.

"Kimberly," Dr. Director started to growl. Then eyed her. "Just remember what's important."

"Oh, I do. Stopping that jerk, and getting Bonnie back. And I never thought I would be trying to save her. Well, again," she said, rolling her eyes. "Jeez, now that I think about it, she's almost as flighty as Junior. No wonder they get along."

"I thought you were going to say Stoppable," Will remarked as Betty turned to the door.

"Watch it, Du. I can always drop you back over that cliff. And leave you!"

"Try to get along a little longer, children," Betty Director quipped before leaving them.

Kim eyed Will as they now stood alone in the room, and the agent started to speak.

"Not. One. Word. _Ever,"_ she snapped.

"That is….likely wise," he declared dryly. "I should visit the armory, and reequip myself. I'll meet you in operations for briefing."

"You do that," Kim muttered sourly as they both walked out of the room, and headed for their mutual destinations; Hiro gliding along silently behind them.

_To Be Continued…._


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Impossibilities**

**By LJ58**

**5**

"…cannot tell you how glad I am those first reports were wrong. Why, you would not believe the rumors that were flying at the time. Such chaos," the tall, lanky man in colorful silk robes with a styled goatee smiled unctuously as Will and Hirotaka, still in GJ uniform, followed her every step. "I did say the dissidents were getting worse of late, and I suspect they were behind all our troubles."

"That is a concern to be looked into," Kim nodded, then stated, "However, the U.N., and of course, the State Department is also concerned with what we saw while being chased out of your city."

"I assure you, Miss Possible," the taller man smiled. "Any concerns can be addressed…"

"I'm talking of human slavery, Premier," she told him as blandly as Will Du ever tried to be. "I have to wonder if those men weren't chasing us, thinking we might be added to their…..acquisitions," she told him, blatantly misdirecting him.

The Premier chortled, and then apologetic.

"I'm sorry for my mirth. It's just, I wager that any man that thought to take you for their harem might end up with far more than they bargained for," he smiled.

"I may have left the adventuring days behind," she agreed, "But I think we both know I still have….a few connections," she smiled. "Not that I would need them for anything…..personal," she added.

Will shot her a glance, meant to be a warning, but Hiro remained as calm as ever.

"Of course. Of course. I only meant, your daring escape obviously proved you are no soft Western woman that could be taken as a mere bauble."

"Naturally," Kim declared firmly as the man walked them down the long corridor to a set of double doors.

"That said, I'm taking the liberty of personally housing you in the palace this time to ensure no….misunderstandings occur during this visit," he said, and gestured to the doors. "Your quarters, Miss Possible. Or, might I call you…..Kimberly," he smiled that same unctuous smile.

"Kimberly is less formal," she agreed. "I favor getting past that, and to the business at hand," she declared. "Until tomorrow, then," he smiled.

"Until tomorrow," she nodded, and stepped into the room with her bodyguards.

"Hiro," Will said, taking out a small device, and walking around the room even as Kim activated her Kimmunicator.

"Nine spydots, two actual cameras, and four listening devices," Hiro declared after looking around the wide, luxurious room even before Will finished his electronic sweep.

"Shut them all down. Don't destroy them. We might want to use them later," she told them.

"Jamming all frequencies now," Will said, and a shrill chirping sounded from the box he carried as Kim went to the window, still pressing buttons on the virtual controls displayed by the Kimmunicator.

"Okay, I've got the Roth cloaked, and Annie is now sweeping the entire city for Bonnie, or the others we have on file as missing from this region."

"I should search the palace myself, all the same," Hiro told her, and unzipped his uniform to reveal he was still wearing his ninja gear. I will report in one hour, but will likely be gone longer if I find anything interesting," the man now in black told her as he pulled his hood into place. He then put his uniform in a chair, resting a cap over the neck, and hit a button on the collar that made the uniform expand as if someone were slouched there, dozing.

Kim glanced to Will, nodding.

"That sounds good, and while you….."

She glanced back, but Hiro was already gone.

"Someday, I'd like to learn that trick," Kim remarked, staring at the window where the night breeze blew in, but showed no sign of Hiro, or his passing.

"You don't already know it?"

"You're kidding, right," she smirked. "Stealthy I can be, but it wasn't that long ago that Ron was still tripping over his own… Anyway, I never learned that kind of stealth."

Will grinned as she spoke, and shook his head.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Possible, but after all I've read and heard, I'm still amazed that Stoppable didn't get you two killed a long time ago."

"Well, he had incredible luck, too. He always came through when it counted."

"Indeed. I still recall the 'Ron Factor.'"

Kim glared at that one.

"Let's not rehash ancient history," she fumed now, seeing her suitcases on the end of the huge bed.

The only bed.

She walked over, studied them, and nodded.

"Well, they definitely searched them," she remarked, checking their bags.

"Good thing you left all our real gear in your car."

"Told you it was for the best."

"Right. So," Will drawled. "Who gets the bed," he asked, not having missed there was only one in the huge room.

Kim couldn't help but glare on him.

"Well, _I'm_ not on guard duty," she suddenly said with a smile. "So, I think I'll have a shower, and then retire. So switch off the jamming to make it look good. Wouldn't want them getting nervous too soon, right?"

"He did, and pocketed the device.

"You expect me to sit here on duty all night while you sleep," he pointedly complained, although it wasn't too feigned. "We both know Henry dozes like Rip Van Winkle," he complained, glancing toward the simulated "Hiro."

GJ had already had more than a few stealth agents infiltrate the palace over the past few days. They would be in place to help, but for now, they were still technically on their own, in the heart of a potentially hostile nation.

Kim only grinned, and walked into the open passage that led to the bathroom.

Where she stopped, and just stared.

"Or, I could just have a bath, and retire," she declared.

Will walked up behind her, and eyed the facilities.

"So, no shower," he remarked, eyeing the huge, sunken tub, and the various bath aides on one shelf near one side of the tub that was half the size of an Olympic pool, if not as deep.

"If this is a guest room," she declared, reaching to slide her jacket off her shoulders. "I wonder what the family rooms look like," she declared.

"It's just a bathtub, Possible. Honestly, it's like you never left Middleton before at times. The world is more than your little suburban home, you know."

"Keep on, Du," she scowled, knowing he was keeping appearances just then. She could tell, because his tone wasn't quite as dry and condescending as usual.

"And what," he smirked.

"I'll make you wash my back."

Will backpedaled, actually blushing at that moment, and quickly left her alone.

"I'll just let you bathe, and retire while I check the area again," he told her as he left her standing there.

She couldn't help but grin at that.

Weeks alone in the cold, hostile countryside, and he couldn't leave her alone. Here, in relative comfort, he couldn't wait to leave her alone. Then again, she was just as confused herself. If it had not actually happened, to her, she never would have thought that she and Will would ever…. Well, get along.

"Oh, Will? Would you bring me my small bag with my….personal items?"

"I'm a bodyguard, Miss Possible," he barked from the other room. "Not your gopher."

She only laughed, and walked into the bedroom to find her things.

**KP**

"Now," Kim whispered after her Kimmunicator chirped softly just after midnight.

"Done," Will said from the chair near the faux Hiro where he had been feigning dozing off after Kim had gone to bed.

He put away his electronic jamming device, and then stood up, stretching the kinks out of his back.

"Okay, Hiro. We're clear. Report," she told him as she used her Kimmunicator to contact him.

"Hai, Possible-San. I am unsure if she is here, but there are _many_ Western women in what appears to be the Premier's private harem. Some do not look to be happy, or content from what I could manage to see."

"Understood, and we just got confirmation from my Roth's AI. Annie already found our girl in the basement. Likely a dungeon of some kind under the eastern tower. Can you get there?"

"It will take a little time," he reported after a brief pause.

"I'll be joining you," she told him. "There's an exterior exit near the tower, too. I'll have Annie rendezvous, and get her out in the Roth. We can't leave a trace, though. No one can see us coming, or going."

"Hai, Possible-San. Understood. I am moving now. I will be in the dungeon…in ten minutes."

"I shouldn't be much longer," she told him, and twisted the Kimmunicator band, and activated Wade's newest surprise.

"What is…..?"

"Nannite driven battle-suit," she told him as the silver flowed over her arm, and over her body from there. "All the power, no suit to steal," she grinned as it solidified into a grayish-silver bodysuit that covered her head-to-toe even as a visor formed around her eyes.

"We had no idea your friend had managed such a device. What are it's abilities….?"

"Tech talk later. You hold the fort. If anyone shows, you stall. I shouldn't be gone too long. I hope," she said, and tapped her Kimmunicator, literally shimmering out of existence.

"Possible?"

There was no reply.

"Possible," he said, waving his hand, but feeling nothing before him as he moved forward.

"And she envied ninja skills," he mused dourly, and shut down the jamming after warning her he was doing it. He had returned to his chair after masking the bed to look as if she were still there, and then let the Premier's bugs return to life, assuring whoever might glance their way that they were still dozing.

**KP**

Bonnie had lived a harder life than most realized.

She had to deal with her father leaving after her mother had one more girl rather than his hoped-for son. Then she had to cope with being ignored when he bothered to visit his older girls. That had not changed when Bonnie found herself competing, and more often failing, to live up to the Rockwaller 'standards.' Her sisters didn't exactly help, or encourage.

If anything, it was the opposite.

She thought she had found her niche for a time, but instead, a new student walked in one day, and all but took the spotlight for herself without even trying.

Or caring what she was doing to her.

She came to loathe the redheaded golden-girl that seemed to have everything, and more.

She even managed to actually save the actual world from actual supervillains.

It was too much to bear, and so she went to war.

She might have needled her, but in the end, things always went Kim Possible's way when it mattered.

She was even part of the heroes that helped save them from genuine alien invaders. Her fame couldn't get any bigger.

And Bonnie couldn't get any lower.

Until she met Junior.

Junior made her feel special.

Rich, handsome, and literally on top of any world that mattered, the silly playboy doted on her, and her alone, when he could have run off to any of those airheaded bimbos he used to play with.

When they met, though, it felt like destiny.

Ironically, she owed it to Kimberly, too.

That was the only sour taste in her very happy relationship.

Still, she loved Junior, and he loved her, and when she finished college, they had the biggest, most spectacular wedding the world had ever seen. Even the last royal princess had not had a blowout like hers.

Her consolation was that Kim had actually broken up with that silly Stoppable boy, and was running around without anyone at her side now. Sure, she was in politics now, or something, but she was alone, had to be unhappy, and Bonnie was very happy with her new, rich, and very devoted husband.

And then, on a silly tour in a place she felt quite safe, men grabbed her, and tied her up. They carried her for what seemed an eternity in some kind of box that had her half choking for air at times. She bounced around so hard she was still covered in bruises, and then they dragged her out of a truck after opening that box to drag her to a stage in the middle of some backwater ghetto to actually sell her like cattle.

Her!

The man that bought her put chains on her, and dragged her back to a car where she was simply thrown into a trunk. She was pulled out not long after, but only to be dragged into a stone cell without even a cot, and left there. In chains.

She wondered what was going to happen next as time passed unnoticed, and she began to think she was going to die in here.

She imagined someone opening the door someday, and seeing her bones on the floor.

She hoped she scared them to death.

Just then, she was feeling as miserable as she ever had, and she didn't have any idea who had done this to her, or why.

She just wanted to go home.

As she stared into the stygian dark around her, she realized that might not be happening.

She wasn't sure how long she sat huddled in the corner of the empty cell, but she heard something that shook her from her uneasy doze, and looked at the door. They now and then opened the door just a bit to toss in a piece of dry bread, or a cup of water. If she didn't get it fast, she already knew the rats would.

Thankfully, they stayed away from her after she kicked more than a few at the start.

But if she was too slow, they would take what little food she was allowed

She scrambled over to the door, eager for whatever meal she was being allowed after it seemed she had gone without for so long, and then she heard something slam into the door rather than it simply opening.

She frowned, drawing back, and then the door clattered, and pulled open.

"Bonnie," Kim Possible smiled down at her as another man masked in black dragged two unconscious men in uniforms behind him to drop in her cell. "We're here to get you out."

"Kim? Kim Possible? What's going on," she started to cry. "Why did they grab me…?"

"Bonnie," Kim pulled her up, and quickly just broke her chains with her augmented strength rather than bother with them. They could unlock the shackles later. "No time. We're getting you out of here, and then my Roth will take you home. Just tell Annie where to go, and don't touch any of the controls. Okay?"

"Annie," she frowned as Kim led the woman in virtual rags toward a door.

"You remember my Roth. She's the AI running it. She's like a super-computer that's alive. You tell her where to go, and she'll take you."

"But….they'll see us, and…. And…."

"No. Annie can make you invisible. No one will see you, or stop you. Now, can you tell me anything about the guys that grabbed you?"

"I was in a shop in Lyria," Bonnie frowned, naming a famous tourist trap nearby. "They had pretty robes, and I was going to buy Junior one, and then…."

She shook her head.

"I've been so scared," the brunette admitted.

"Don't worry. You're safe now," she said, leading her outside to a space beyond the stone wall.

"Where….?"

"Open up, Annie," she said, and a door opened up out of nowhere that revealed a small car inside the otherwise empty space.

"Whoa," Bonnie gaped. "Your car is really…?"

"Annie, take Bonnie wherever she needs to go, then return as fast as possible. Stay cloaked when you return, too. You might want to activate all defense protocols, too. Just in case."

"Affirmative, Kimberly," the dash replied, lights flashing and blinking as it 'spoke.' "I suggest you take your equipment belt, along with the GJ equipment with you before you depart. The palace guard will be certain to be on high alert after this."

"You're right. Go. Bonnie, relax, Annie will protect you until you get home. Just tell her where to go. If you need to talk to someone, just ask Annie to put the call through. Just wait till you leave Tazakistahn airspace. Okay?"

"Okay," the shaken, still dazed brunette nodded.

"And, buckle up. Annie can be fast," she smiled. "See you later."

She grabbed an equipment belt, and two totes with the guys' gear. While she rarely carried her belt these days, she didn't hesitate to sling it around her hips before she shut the door, activated her hood again, and went fully invisible again before running off toward the palace.

The faint hum of powerful, if silent turbos betrayed the car's going, but she doubted anyone would be close enough to hear it just then. Nor would they spot Annie once she was fully cloaked. Bonnie was safe, and now all she had do to was get the others out, and undermine an obviously corrupt province before the moron in charge started a regional war.

_To Be Continued….._


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Impossibilities**

**By LJ58**

**6**

"I trust you slept well," the Premier asked her the next morning after she was woke by a hard knocking on her door.

"Quite well. Nice place," she smiled wearing a long coat over her slacks and blouse to hide her equipment belt that morning after she dressed.

Will stood behind her, looking ready, and alert.

Hiro walked out of the bath, hair damp, but also looking ready for duty.

The Premier, however, looked rattled.

"You…did not have anything….disturb you," he asked her blandly.

Too blandly to be coincidence.

"Not at all," she replied as they left her room. "In fact, it was the best sleep I've had in weeks," she smiled. "I hope you haven't had any more trouble from those….dissidents you mentioned," she probed in turn.

"Well, we had some….intermittent jamming of official frequencies during the night, but nothing serious," the Premier covered himself. "Someone attacked the guards on the ground floor, too. Only they didn't see anything until they were struck down."

"Sounds more like they dozed off, and are covering their own lapse," Will remarked carelessly. "Frankly, I doubt anyone would attack just a few guards, and then leave without doing anything else."

"Something my….investigators will be looking into, I assure you," Ben al Javier told him firmly.

"Well, shall we get down to the official reasons behind my visit, sir," Kim asked pointedly now.

"Yes. Yes, of course. My entire senior council of advisors are waiting on us. After we've had a morning meal, we shall get right to work. Right to work. I'm sure you'll soon see that an alliance will be mutually beneficial….."

"First, we really need to discuss what we spotted the last time we were here," Kim told him as he led her to a huge dining room downstairs where the low table was covered with delicacies of every kind.

"And what was that," the man smiled, not seeming to notice Kim using her Kimmunicator as she scanned the food set out before them.

"Avoid the fruit. All of it," she whispered to Will and Hiro as she sat down.

"Hai," the ninja smiled.

Will only glanced her way.

"Sit. Eat. We have only the best for our guests," the Premier told her as he sat at the head of the table.

Will and Hirotaka simply stood just behind her, not bothering to sit.

"Your men do not wish to eat."

"They eat once I've eaten, and have started our….business," she smiled. "They are professionals, after all, and won't relax until I'm safe, and settled," she told them.

"Have some of the honeyed peaches," he smiled, avoiding them himself. "I'm told they are delicious."

"Go ahead. I have to avoid sweets," she told him. "Sugar can be bad for you, you know," Kim added.

The man actually looked upset as he took some of the fresh bread she had chosen, too.

"Well, milk? Juice? All very fresh, I assure you."

Kim casually ran her Kimmunicator over the pitchers a second time, just to be certain. She bypassed the juice, and chose the milk afterward.

"I do like milk," she smiled. "Never could stand fruit juice. Most of it is just sugared water, you know?"

"I assure you….."

"Thank you anyway," Kim smiled over the glass after filling it with milk, ignoring the man's frustrated expression.

Hiro and Will stood on either side of her, Hiro constantly scanning the room, and Ben al Javier only scowled at the Japanese agent's apparent alertness.

So, Kim speculated. He might have something else intended, and wasn't relying strictly on poisoned food?

She gave Will a discreet signal all agents knew, and Will merely stood there, giving no indication he had seen it.

"So, who will be here this morning," Kim asked. "Your council? What about the regional governors, or warlords? Have you considered…?"

"More dissidents," al Javier frowned as he suddenly glanced toward the door as shouts rose not far off, and glanced around as if uneasy.

"Are you certain," Kim asked him bluntly, setting her glass aside after the barest of sips. "Tell me, Premier al Javier," she said in her firmest tone. "How much were you paid to assassinate me?"

The man sputtered, slamming both hands flat the table, and eyed her.

"How could you think….?"

"Kill the infidels," someone shouted even as a group of five men in desert fatigues burst into the room, all holding automatic rifles.

"Finally," the still lean, and willowy redhead howled, leaping up to stand between her bodyguards. "Someone I can hit," she exclaimed gleefully, and the Premier gaped as the Western woman not only didn't cower, she charged the attackers that were aiming automatic rifles right at her.

"Watch the Premier," Will Du told Hirotaka even as he moved to flank the men trying to spread out around the redhead even as she leapt up and propelled herself into the air halfway toward the men charging her.

One man went down shrieking when Kim's foot landed in the middle of his thin chest, and two of other four men left both tracked her with their rifles.

Just before Will fired his 'stop watch,' and sent both writhing to the ground as the powerful taser connected with both men, and took them out of the fight as the other two men swore, and began to back away.

By then, Kim had landed, spun around to drive a side kick into the downed man's temple, effectively rendering him unconscious even as she spun on around to face the last two men.

Her feral smile had them both backing away in spite of the weapons they carried, but before they could actually decide to retreat, Will was behind them, and was grappling with one as Kim threw herself at the other. Will choked the man out until he slumped to the ground, out cold, and the other man was howling as Kim drove a combination punch into his side, one hand sweeping to deflect, and knock his rifle away even as one foot came up to find the reeling man's jaw.

"These are dissidents," Kim sputtered, staring down at the five men that had gone down faster than some of Drakken's old Henches. "I've had better fights with _Drakken_!"

"Only because you usually faced Shego," Will countered. "I'll sweep the area, and see if there are any more of these men around. You should stay with…..Hank, and keep the Premier….safe," he suggested, closing the door before she could argue.

"That…."

"He is right, Miss Possible," Hiro told her blandly. "Recall your official capacity here, and that you are not supposed to be actively engaging rebels, or anyone else."

Kim grumbled, and reached under her coat to pull out zip-ties to secure the men.

"_Hank_," she growled at him coolly. "If you start quoting regulations to me like….Will, I'm going to have to hurt you, too."

"Perish the thought," the blank-faced ninja said with an expression that suggested he was resisting the urge to laugh as he stood beside the stunned Premier.

She shot a parting glare at the doors Will had closed after him, then dragged the five men over to lean against the wall. Then she squatted down in front of one, and slapped him.

Hard.

Then she slapped him again.

"You going to stop playing dead, or do I do I really hit you again," Kim growled after a third time.

The man lifted his head, his cheeks flushed from the blows, and just glared back at her.

"Who are you, and what are you really after here?"

"They are dissidents," al Javier began.

"Be still," Hirotaka/Hank murmured, and something in the agent's cool tone made the Premier tense, and suddenly reevaluate the man.

"Talk. Or I start getting rough."

"You…. You cannot harm me," the man sputtered in heavily accented English. "I am….."

"About to scream. A lot," Kim assured him. "If you know me, you know I've gone toe-to-toe with some of the real baddies out there. I've learned a lot from them. I know how to make you talk, even if you don't want to talk. We'll start with nails. Then go to balls. By the time I reach your teeth, you'll be telling me every dark fantasy you've ever had….."

"We were hired to kill you," the man blurted out, not knowing if she were bluffing, but not risking it either way. "Only you! No one even cares about the Premier. He is but a puppet of Kazikstahn, and none dare defy that bloodthirsty king!"

"I guessed," Kim smiled. "Now, one last question for the sake of clarity. Is the Premier in on the plot to assassinate me?"

The man shifted his gaze to the richly robed man, and grimaced.

"I would say that qualifies as an affirmative reply," Hirotaka murmured, and slid a long, slender dagger to the man's throat when he started to grab for something under his robe. "Easy. Pull it out as slow as thawing ice," the ninja in disguise said with a very ominous tone.

The Premier swallowed hard, conscious of the steel directly against his throat, and his hand came out slowly, holding a small, but lethal pistol.

"Tie him up, too," Kim told Hirotaka as the ninja snatched the gun from his hand, and pocketed it in one deft move. "I want to question him next."

"It will do you no good," Ben al Javier snorted at her. "No matter what you think you know, you cannot stop Kazikstahn, and you cannot do anything to me in my own country," he spat.

"See, now there is where you're wrong," Kim smiled. "Annie, status?"

"Inbound, the voice on her Kimmunicator replied. "I will be back at the palace in….seven minutes."

"Put a rush on it. We have another package."

The man scowled.

"Now, while we're waiting," Kim smiled as she walked over to stand over him as he sat there in the chair, Hiro's knife still firmly against his throat. "Tell me two things."

"I will tell you nothing…!"  
"Or we will have to report, sadly, that the dissidents killed you before we could stop them. Hai, Hirataka-San," she named him now.

"You're….a ninja," the man hissed, starting to look back at the man in GJ colors, but freezing when he felt the knife cut into his soft flesh, and a trickle of blood began to flow.

"Just two questions, and you get to live. For now. One, why abduct Bonita Senior?"  
The man scowled.

"You freed her," he accused.

"Did I? I might have," she smiled coolly. "I'm mostly curious as to why you bothered to take her. You have to know the old man, and his son, would come after you."

"Not if they didn't know we had her. The prince wanted her for….."

"The eunuch," Kim smirked. "You know what I did to him. Do you really want to find out….firsthand how mean I can be, Benjy," she called him now.

The man turned scarlet with rage, but couldn't do more than sit, and shake with his impotent anger.

"See, I can read that expression. You think if Hirotaka weren't here, you could take me."

"You could not," Hiro told him quietly.

"You could not," Kim echoed. "See, my friend here, he will give you a quick, and near painless end. That's his style. Me, I'll make you suffer. A lot. Now, go on. Why did the prince want her? You were still talking about the troublemakers in Kazikstahn. Right?"

The man thinned his lips he clenched his jaw so tightly, and then he nodded, very curtly.

And cautiously.

"They think to exploit the old man's fortune and connections by using her safety as a crutch. Since she wouldn't be in Kazikstahn, Senior's agents would never find her, and they would be forced to cooperate."

"Why? Why was the endgame," Kim demanded. "What is that old fossil really after here?"

"He wants to buy nukes. He wants to be a real superpower. Only no one will help him. He felt with Senior's connections, and fortune, he could get anything he wanted."

"That kingdom with nuclear weapons would be a disaster, Possible-San," Hirotaka said quietly.

"Yes, it would. One last question. The hit on me, was it just the prince being spiteful?"

"He has sworn to mount your head on his father's throne room," al Javier finally admitted with a howl of pain after Kim pointedly grabbed a hand, and twisted it just so.

"Get all that, Wade," Kim asked, and the man only then noticed her watch was still glowing, and had a small digital screen lit up with a dark teen's face on it.

"Every word. I'd call that a confession, Kim," the tech genius told her. "Now, all you have to do is deliver him to the U.N. Security Council, and let them do their thing."

"Consider it done. Any word on how Dr. Director is doing?"

"She's still trying to talk the Seniors into letting us handle this guy. When they found out what the Premier did to Bonnie, they were ready to invade the country," Wade admitted. "She's still arguing."

"You might tell Senor Senior that we have the Premier in custody, and he's about to have his own reckoning."

"You cannot just take me from my own…!"

"I was getting tired of listening to him whine anyway," Kim muttered after knocking the man unconscious. She then eyed the table, then swept everything from the surface to crash on the floor, creating quite a mess, but looking smug.

"I'd rather not have someone accidentally kill themselves by trying to sneak a treat," he told Hiro.

"Of course," Hirotaka nodded at her as if he knew her motivation all along. "Now, what do we do with the dissidents?"

The four men against the wall were still unconscious. The fifth she had questioned just stared at them.

"Two choices, tough guy," she mocked the man. "You come with us, and testify against his highness there. Or we leave you behind."

"I will not…."

"Of course, she means you will not be left breathing," Hirotaka drawled, still holding his dagger.

The man grimaced at the cold-eyed agent, and glanced at his companions.

"We'll do whatever you want," the man said.

"Good. First, you have to get travel-sized."

"Travel-sized," he and Hirtotaka both echoed as Kim reached for her belt again.

An instant later, all six men in the room were shrank to the size of dolls when she fired a small, silver pistol at them. She then gathered them up, and put them in a serving bowl from the table she emptied.

"Behave, or I'll feed you to the cats," she told the conscious man who was howling in dismay.

"You continue to surprise, Possible-San," Hirotaka smiled blandly at her. "I did wonder how you planned to fit so many captives into your small vehicle."

"Just alert the others. As soon as Annie arrives, we're bailing, and the backup teams can stay and put things in order. If they can find a genuine heir, or leader around here after we bail."

"I suspect the locals will manage well enough without this man to bedevil them any longer," he informed her as she studied her Kimmunicator again. "Only Kazikstahn will remain an issue for any that take his place. They are obviously trying to extend their power by any means necessary. And even if they have no real weapons, their great stores of gold give them a power of its own."

"True. Maybe we can use this case to put some pressure on that freak for a change, though. If not," she said, then simply glanced away, saying nothing.

"There are many ways to empty an overfilled glass," Hirotaka said blandly, and Kim only eyed him.

"Annie's coming in. Call Will, and get him back here. Whatever else, we need to bail before this nut-job's backup figures out what we're doing."

"His council will be expecting us."

"Let them wait. I suspect they aren't the sort to care if the local hotshot is late. By the time someone is brave enough to ask anyone anything, we'll be gone."

"As you say, Possible-San," he replied, and reached for his radio to call Will back.

**KP**

Dr. Director sat behind her desk as Will and Kim stood in front of her, and simply drummed her fingers.

"I sent you to calm things down," she finally said.

"I did," Kim sputtered.

"You forced a confession from a world leader, shrank him, and them abducted him," Betty said, her taut tone obvious as she resisted the urge to yell.

"I didn't hurt him. I gave him to the U.N. in perfect shape."

"He was six inches tall!"

"So, he was easy to handle?"

"You left him six inches tall! You didn't even offer to restore him, or the men you delivered with him."

"Uh, my portable ray was out of power. Forgot to charge it," Kim half said, half suggested.

Dr. Director groaned.

"King Jamal has come out demanding the return of his ally."

"Ah, so we finally have him on record as admitting to backing the Premier," Kim exclaimed

Betty groaned again.

"The point is, we are again facing a serious international incident you were sent to calm down, not further instigate!"

"You did get the report where the old fart is trying to buy nukes?"

"I got the full report. And right now, half the U.N. is arguing that the charges be thrown out since you so obviously coerced the men you grabbed!"

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Kimberly, this isn't like going after your usual nemeses as you once did. You are trampling on international law, and sovereign rights! You….."

"The man was going to kill me for spite, and use Bonnie to get nukes so he could king of the hill. Excuse me if I felt he needed taking down a peg, or three. Hell, he tried to poison us at breakfast, and had men waiting to shoot us dead if that didn't work. As far as I'm concerned, that's self-defense. Not to mention, attacking a political envoy carries a few issues in itself. Or did you forget that one," Kim demanded of her.

Betty clenched her jaw, and eyed Will.

"I sent you with her to keep her under control. You were supposed to…."

"I was….protecting her," Will Du told his superior. "And everything was under control when I went to sweep the immediate grounds for more possible assassins. Or dissidents."

She shook her head again before she looked up at Kim again.

"You've really kicked over a hornet's nest this time, Kim. How are we supposed to settle this one without it coming to blows?"

"With his lowness. Very easily."

"You can't just bury him," Dr. Director cut her off.

"No. No, no, no. Just tell him he as a choice."

"A choice," Dr. Director asked uneasily.

"Yes," Kim smiled at her, which these days, always made her uneasy.

"All right, Kimberly. What choice?"

"It's quite simple. He can confess, and face charges."

"Or?"

"Or, tell him you'll send him home. Right after you tell the Seniors he was behind the entire kidnapping plot."

"You want me complicit in threatening an international leader," Betty sputtered.

"No," Kim smiled that unnerving smile as the redhead looked almost feral just then. "You're not threatening him. Just giving him a choice."

"Your shrink ray," Betty finally said, holding out a hand.

She sighed, and pulled it out of her belt she was still wearing.

"It really does need charged."

Dr. Director eyed the weapon, and checked the settings on the side.

"This is a Drakken design."

"He and Wade confab now and then. He really helped iron out the details on that one."

"I don't want to know," the head of Global Justice sighed. "Just tell me how to charge it."

"I have to give it to Wade. Then he uses the ion-fusion generator to charge the dry cells. Takes…about four days," Kim claimed as Dr. Director handed the device back to her.

The one-eyed agent wasn't sure if Kim were lying to her, or not just then. She had gotten good at being devious over the years, and gone were the days when you could rattle the redhead with a sharp word, and or a hard stare.

Now, she only stared back.

"Return it as soon as you can," she told her.

"And the flunkies?"

"I'll….talk to them. We still have an issue with King Jamal, though. Not to mention his son, who a lot of people think you gelded," she all but questioned her.

"Really? Wonder why they think that," Kim murmured thoughtfully.

Will only rolled his eyes at that one.

"Just finish your reports…. Your full reports. Then stand down until I call you back in. And need I say, no press releases," she demanded as Kim started to turn.

"Hey, I don't like reporters. Never did. Better talk to your people about that one. I'd rather just go home, and….."

"Just keep your mouth shut, Kimberly," Betty snapped.

"Will, you are to remain on post as her bodyguard for now. We still aren't certain if this diffuses the assassination attempts on Miss Possible, or will escalate them."

"I think I can guess," the agent remarked dryly.

"Just for that," Kim shot as they turned for the door. "You can sleep on the couch."

"You have a guest room, as I recall."

"But you can't use it. You get the couch. The lumpy, sagging couch."

"Why haven't you replaced it," he demanded.

"Why bother? I'm hardly ever…."

The two left, still arguing, and Dr. Director shook her head.

"How did those two get along long enough to survive," she wondered aloud.

That was the real mystery here.

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Impossibilities**

**By LJ58**

**7**

"Possible," Will rolled to his feet, coming up off the bed in the guest room as he heard something thud hard outside the door.

Then he heard a hard vomiting, and gasping, and he tore open the door to run down the hall before he stopped in the open bathroom door.

The redhead wasn't under attack.

Even as he put his sidearm away, he eyed the pale redhead kneeling over the toilet, and wiping her dripping mouth.

"Ah'm sick," she moaned, and started to get up only to collapse, and vomit again.

"Should I call you a doctor?"

"No doctors," she managed to get out. "Probably…..bad milk, or something. What did I eat last night?"

"You had the same thing I did. Take-out from the Chinese on Everson. Your usual diner while in residence, as I recall."

"Must have been bad," she moaned, and finally got up, and went to the sink to splash her face.

"Possible, I had the same thing. I assure you, I'm not even feeling queasy," he told her. "Or, I wasn't until I came in to find you….here."

"Why'd you even come in here," she scowled at him, reaching for a towel to dry her face and hands.

"I heard suspicious sounds. I feared you might have been taken by surprise, and were in trouble."

"How long did I fight Shego, Du? I still sleep so light now that no one can sneak up on me," she huffed, starting to look, and sound more like herself. "Gah, what time is it anyway?"

"Just shy of O-Five…."

"Five o'clock, Will. You can say it. Five. Jeez," she muttered, carelessly dropping the towel over a corner of the sink.

"Indeed," he murmured, eyeing the offending towel.

She wasn't much for domestic effort, he knew, but surely even she could hang up a towel once done with it? Couldn't she?

"Coffee? Might as well make breakfast since we're both up," she yawned, and seemed to consider her request as he simply looked from her to the towel, and back.

"I'll cook," he commented when she didn't take the hint. Hardly a surprise there.

"Hey, I can cook. I've had lessons," Kim sputtered.

"And I recall your last roommate spent a night in the ER after your first and last meal."

"That was two years ago," Kim swore at him. "I've gotten better."

"You'd have to," he murmured as she pushed past him, wearing only a thin, short robe just then.

"What was that," she demanded, pausing to look back at him as Will only then turned back from hanging up the towel himself.

"Nothing. Just wondering what you intend to make."

"Oatmeal. And _not_ instant," she thundered.

"Are you sure you don't need to see a doctor," he asked, confused at her mercurial temper just then.

"I'm fine," the redhead growled.

"Perhaps the stress of the past few weeks….."

He trailed off as he walked into the kitchen behind her to catch her with a coffee pot in one hand, and reaching for the tap with the other. Only she was looking back at him with a cold glare in her green eyes.

"Zip it, Du. Or you can go find your own breakfast."

"Consider it zipped," he sighed. "I'm just concerned….."

"Maybe I should have let Hirotaka sleep inside, and let you keep watch outside. How are you at sleeping in trees?"

Will sighed, and dropped into a chair without another word.

She filled the coffee pot, and poured the water into a drip machine, measuring out grounds before she threw the switch.

"See? I can cook."

"Anyone can make coffee. It's hardly…."

Her curt glance as she headed for the fridge cut him off again.

"Honestly, I just don't see why you make such an issue out of something so….."

She opened the fridge even as he spoke, and recoiled.

The odors inside escaped, and she remembered belatedly that she had never cleaned out her fridge from the last time she was away. She backpedaled, slamming the door, and put a hand to her mouth as she bolted for the bathroom again.

"Okay, now that is understandable," he grimaced as he caught the odors that escaped, and couldn't believe the stench. "When was the last time you cleaned that thing out," he demanded.

She didn't reply.

He could hear her vomiting again, though.

Sighing, he stood up, held his breath, and dragged her waste can over to rake out everything in her fridge. From the look of it, she never threw out leftovers. Or hadn't in weeks. He just raked everything out, bowls and all, and then set the can outside the back door.

He was pretty sure that mess could qualify as toxic.

How the woman had not poisoned herself yet was beyond him. Sure, he heard the rumors, and more than a few jokes, but even he didn't take some of them seriously. Now, he had to wonder.

"What are you doing," she complained irritably when she trudged back into the kitchen later to find him stirring the pot of simmering oatmeal.

"You did mention oatmeal. Since you had everything out, I thought I would help. I poured you a cup of coffee," he indicated the steaming mug at the table. "Why don't you just sit, and relax."

"I can pour my own coffee," she muttered. Then eyed the fridge. "Milk?"

"I threw everything out. That box will likely need a good scrubbing before you dare risk using it again. Just in case."

"It wasn't that bad," she huffed.

He merely arched a brow, but said nothing as he kept an eye on the oatmeal.

"You do have creamer," he reminded her, indicating a jar on the counter.

"I like milk. That was for company," Kim muttered.

"You're being absurd."

"I just know what I like," Kim huffed, and chose to drink her coffee black. She grimaced at the first taste, but drank it anyway.

"Perhaps you should forego coffee for now. If your stomach is that sensitive…."

"I'm fine," Kim glowered at him, but made no move to get up again.

"Well, the only other thing that could make you that….ill is…."

He froze even as she looked up at him, her green eyes widening.

"No," she rasped, only then catching his meaningful glance downward.

"Possible," he frowned. "Were you on any….contraceptives last month," he asked quietly.

"I…. I usually am. But we were….running for our lives. Still, I am pretty regular. I'm sure that isn't it. I'm positive."

"Just now, your opinion may not matter. I suggest you see a doctor after all. In fact, I am going to have to insist."

"Now, wait just one minute…."

"Do I need to call your mother," he asked blandly.

"Now that is low," she hissed, and slammed her cup down, and glared all the more. "My mother? Shall I call yours? Maybe I can tell her all about how her little boy took advantage of me?"

"How I took…..? I think you have a completely different memory of how we spent that time in the forest, Kimberly Anne, because as I recall…."

"Yeah," she growled, jumping up with clenched fists, and glaring heatedly at him.

The knock on the back door made both of them freeze, and look toward the door.

Will went to one side of the window, looking out as Kim tensed even as she came out of her chair, ready for anything.

"It's Dr. Director," he murmured, relaxing.

"At the back door?"

"She does like to be discreet," he told her. "If you can remember what that means?"

"I know what it means, you thickheaded….!"

"Bad time," Betty Director asked dryly as Will opened the door, and eyed the two who looked like they had been arguing.

Again.

Of course, as she came up behind the house, she had also heard shouting.

She just had not been able to make it out, and by the time she knocked, they had stopped.

"We have news from Kazakhstan," she told them bluntly, deciding they needed a diversion.

"About what we expected," Will asked as he went over, stirred the oatmeal, and then poured Dr. Director a cup of the black coffee he set before her as the older woman sat down near Kim.

"The rumors are true. The prince was recently gelded….somehow, and while he favors him, King Jamal has set him aside as his heir, and is naming a cousin his only current heir. Both King Jamal, and Prince Nadir are now rumored to be fueling a bounty on your head, Kimberly that is now ten million. In gold."

"Ten million," Kim blinked, "Wow," she rasped as she sat down again. "Even Jack didn't go that high. And I completely destroyed his whole Henchco deal."

"This is hardly a joking matter, Possible," Will informed her. "That kind of bounty means that the assassination attempts are not going to end just because we managed to neutralize one petty dictator."

"Then maybe I need to….."

"You have been ordered to stand down, and let the State Department manage the king," Dr. Director informed her.

"I'm doomed," Kim deadpanned.

Dr. Director didn't reply to that one, and Will simply set down three bowls he had filled with oatmeal from the pan.

"Rather a simplistic morning meal, isn't this? I would have thought you two would be going all out after all your recent…."

"Miss Possible has yet to refill her pantry since her return," Will remarked dryly, making her glare at him.

"I see. Does that explain the biological time-bomb you left outside the door," she asked wryly.

Will said nothing as Kim only glared, then stood up, walked to a counter, and pulled out a small jar of honey.

"I do have staples," she muttered, and spooned out several dripping heaps onto her steaming oatmeal.

"Any butter?"

"None I'd risk," Will told her. "Her refrigerator should be classified as a biological haz….."

"Du. Keep on, and you can keep watch from the city sewers. Because that is where I'll be _shoving_ you," she growled.

Dr. Director said nothing as she took the offered jar of honey, and sweetened her own bowl before eating it in measured bites.

Will didn't bother with it, and simply began eating.

"So, what has the boys in the Capital freaking out this time? It's not like that petty king has any real bargaining chips he can hold over them," Kim remarked.

"Actually, they are afraid King Jamal will start backing some less than reputable regimes."

"You mean like the moron we just took down," Kim huffed as they ate.

"I mean like North Korea, Iran, or even a few growing dictatorships at our own back door in South America. He may not have the resources of China, or Russia, but he has a mountain of gold under that rock he calls a country, and that is enough to buy him anything he wants. Or to support those he favors."

"Not to mention a sudden glut on any market could undermine, and likely even destabilize any economy he targeted," Will Du pointed out reasonably.

"Something else the boys in the Capital would like to keep quiet."

"It's not like half the world doesn't already know that. That's hardly any reason to let that nut keep getting away with…!"

"Kimberly, you have your orders. As of now, you are in protective custody, and I've been told to tell you to stay low, stay quiet, and stay put," she stressed the last. "D.C. will handle any and all necessary negotiations."

"Yeah, I'm doomed," Kim muttered again.

Will eyed the redhead, and then looked to his employer, and senior agent, and as dryly as ever commented, "It is just as well. I believe it will give Miss Possible time to finally see a doctor. She's been having some….issues of late that she favors ignoring against better judgement."

Kim's cheeks flamed even as she turned to eye Will with far more fury than Dr. Director had seen from her in some time.

"Just…zip it," she growled as he eyed Will with a look that even made him cringe.

"Something our medical officer overlooked," Dr. Director asked blandly.

Kim slowly turned to eye her, but Betty said nothing as she simply eyed the pair, and studied them both without giving anything away.

"I'm fine. Completely healthy. Nothing wrong at all. That said, hiding has never been my style, and I don't see….."

"Kimberly, you're supposed to be a diplomat now. A capable one, at times…."

"At times," Kim sputtered.

"Only sometimes you do tend to blur your role with that of your former avocation. I suggest you take this opportunity to decide what you really want to do. Because I can assure you, a lot of people were beyond upset with your last outing."

"Outing? I stopped a nutcase from killing me, and abusing his own people in the process," she exclaimed. "And let's not forget the Seniors," she added. "If I hadn't been in place, that old man would have started a war on his own. You know he doesn't let anyone get by with insulting him."

"I am well aware of Senor Senior's propensity toward overreaction. We could have kept him out of the loop, and thus…."

"Meanwhile, that freak was letting Bonnie die. In a real dungeon," Kim fumed. "That is so wrong. And by the way, did all these complainers ever get around to saying anything about those other women Hiro spotted in his harem. The ones that were abducted, or stolen from their own homes?"

Betty took the opportunity during Kim's rant to take a longer sip from her coffee, and then set the nearly empty cup aside as she rose to stand looking down at her.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss the case with you at this time. Still, since you are now technically under my aegis for the duration, I'm ordering you to come in for another physical. Just to be certain. Agent Du, you and Hirotaka will remain as her primary bodyguards until otherwise notified. Once we're certain she doesn't have any medical issues to consider, she is to go underground, and stay there," Dr. Director declared with a cool stare aimed Kim's way.

"Man, this tanks," she sputtered, sounding more mulish teen than adult woman just then.

"Those, Miss Possible, are orders from the top. I suggest you follow them."

"Just tell me you're not overlooking those other captives…."

"We had our own backup teams clean out the dungeons, and harem, the moment you dropped al Javier with the Security Council. Whatever happens," Betty told her, "He won't be enjoying any homecoming. If he gets one. Speaking of which, about that shrink ray."

"Wade has it," Kim told her sourly. "Still recharging."

"It's been three days," she pointed out.

"Takes four. Maybe five. Not sure. But at least four. Talk to Wade," she muttered, looking far from cowed as she met Dr. Director's glance over her own raised mug.

"I will. Meanwhile, Will, if necessary, use this."  
"What? What is that," Kim demanded as Dr. Director now handed a small card to Will, who took it, and slid it into the pocket of his robe.

"Your mother's cell number," Will drawled as Betty gave her a knowing smile.

Kim just stared at the woman that walked out the back door without looking back.

"That sneaky, no-good…."

"Kimberly, this is for your own good. Especially now."

"I'm going to take a shower," she cut him off, and walked out of the kitchen without looking back.

He sat back, and finished his own coffee with a faintly smug grin as he considered the card in his robe. In fact, the card only had a quick, handwritten note on it.

_'Get to the Retreat. Any means necessary_,' Dr. Director had written.

She wouldn't have given him such an order unless she deemed it very necessary. Which meant that warning of assassins was not only that, it suggested that things were about to get very bad very fast.

Especially if Dr. Director was authorizing his utilizing the Retreat. A beyond secret refuge only the most elite, and beyond powerful VIPs that GJ occasionally guarded for one reason, or another. In all the time that Will had been in Global Justice, he had only been there once. That had been only to deliver a 'package' to the Retreat for safe-keeping, and then he was gone.

His single, quick glance had suggested a fortress. One more heavily guarded than any place else in the world.

The trick, he knew, would be getting Possible there without her getting suspicious. Or worse, bolting.

Meanwhile, he also realized, they were going to have to address her possible pregnancy.

Absolutely no pun intended.

Only his iron will kept him reacting to that news himself in any bad fashion.

Kimberly obvious had not considered it, and had not welcomed the possibility with too much favor.

Of course, she was hardly the sort to consider settling down into domestic life. Even Stoppable figured that one out early on before they had broken up. The very peculiar pair might still be friends, but even Ron Stoppable had once confessed, in a very cautious whisper, that anyone that ever married Kim might literally be taking their lives into their hands.

He wasn't just talking about her lack of skill in the kitchen. He also hinted at a very bad temper. Along with a few other personality quirks had simply labeled her 'Kimness.'

Will had barely paid the erratic monkey-ninja master any heed. Now he wished he had listened closer to the man's stories. Perhaps Hirotaka could help.

He heard the shower running, and chose to step outside.

If he was going to plot against Kim, for her own good, they had best do it while she wasn't around to overhear them.

_To Be Continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Impossibilities**

**By LJ58**

**8**

"What were you doing outside," Kim grumbled at Will when he returned to head down the hall, intending to dress himself, and prepare for their day.

"I had to warn Hirotaka about Dr. Director's message, and our plans for the day," he declared as they passed in the hall. "I also had to drag that waste can of yours out to the curb. Just in case."

She just glared at him, then went on to refill her mug as he went on down the hall while she headed back to the kitchen.

She glanced out the window, but still didn't see Hiro.

She sat back down, feeling slightly better after showering, and dressing, but feeling as if she had been blindsided by that bit of news Will had intimated this morning. Something she had never even considered. On top of that, the shock was followed by the blatant lack of respect for her abilities from her own peers.

That was the only way she could interpret her new orders.

Since when had assassins, or any bad guys ever forced her into a corner to lay low?

She always took the fight to them. And she won.

Okay, there were an sometimes a few unusually had some tight moments at times, but still, she knew her own skills and abilities better than those pencil-pushers who still viewed her a noobe in the diplomatic field. Okay, she might have issues with some of the older guys in the State Department, but she sure wasn't someone that could be pushed around.

Or ignored.

Maybe she should…?

"I just got off the line with Dr. Fyne," Will cut into her thoughts as he reappeared just then. "She will see you at nine. We should just make the appointment if we get ready to go now," Will told her as he walked into the room, fully dressed.

Kim glanced up at him, and glared anew.

"What did you tell her?"

"Only that you were suffering from unexpected nausea, and poor digestive reactions. She will see you at nine. I suggest you finish up, and we go now."

"Man, I just got home," she complained.

"And now we are leaving," Will informed her. "I suggest you pack a bag, too. I don't feel we should stay here any longer, as it would only give any assassins a better shot at you since your address is known," he advised.

"I'm not afraid…."

"I was actually considering collateral damage, Possible," he cut her off. "Or do you want someone blowing your nice, quiet little neighborhood to pieces to reach you?"

"Sometimes you can be insufferable," she muttered, and slammed her now empty mug down before stomping back to her room. "Make yourself useful, and clean up while I pack," she shouted back up the hall.

Will sighed, put the few dishes into the dishwasher, and started it.

He then put the lid on the jar of honey, and put it back into the open cabinet that he now closed.

He walked to the back door, sent a signal to Hiro, and then returned to the living room where he picked up his own kit bag, and headed to the front door.

"You about ready," he called back.

"Almost. Don't tell me you're already through with the dishes," her voice demanded from down the hall. "Even Ron isn't that fast."

"How hard is it to put dishes into a dishwasher," he fumed.

"No," she shouted, and ran up the hall to bolt into the kitchen. He walked in after her, hearing her fumbling with the machine, but only shook his head as she turned to glare at him yet again.

"Did you not read the sign," she fumed as she looked at him.

"What sign?"

"That sign," she pointed, indicating a post-it note stuck to the front of the dishwasher.

Will squinted, walked forward, and had to lean over to even notice the yellow paper taped to the yellow machine.

"Do Not Use," the note said in block letters.

Small letters that were badly faded.

"I barely even see it. How could I read it? So, what, does it leak, or….?"

He stared as she jerked open the door again.

"Look," she demanded.

He frowned.

"It's….empty? I know I put…."

"Ever since the Tweebs worked on it for me, against my wishes," she pointedly added, naming her still troublesome brothers, "Anything that goes in does _not_ come out. We're not even sure where things go, since one of their tracking beacons completely vanished from the grid the moment they tried putting one through. And you probably just sent my favorite mug into….another dimension," she swore at him. "Just leave my things alone," she glared at him as she stalked back down the hall after slamming the dishwasher.

"How was I to know….?"

"Or better yet, climb in yourself, and see where you go," she shouted back up the hall.

Will sighed, and leaned down, and rewrote the note in permanent marker.

Adding a biohazard symbol, just in case.

**KP**

"How long have you been feeling ill," Dr. Ima Fyne asked as the woman eyed Kim as she studied the chart in her hands after one too many tests in her opinion.

Will and Hiro stood outside the door, but all too close as Kim shrugged.

"It was only for the past two or three days. It just got really bad this morning. I figured it was just stress, or something…."

"It was something," the older woman smiled. "You are three weeks pregnant, Miss Possible. Say, how long ago were you and Agent Du stuck in Tazakistahn," she asked curiously.

"Do not even go there," Kim muttered. She fidgeted under the doctor's stare, then finally asked, "So, no mistake? I don't need a second opinion? Maybe a few more tests? Something?"

"I started my career as a general practitioner, Kimberly," the woman smiled cheerfully. "Trust me, I can spot a bun in the oven even without the usual tests. GJ's medical lab only backs up my initial suspicions. You are definitely in the family way, as they often say."

"Great. Just great. My dad will never let me hear the end of this one. And Ron will have something to say, too, I just know it. Then there's mom…."

"And the father," Dr. Fyne asked, her pen poised over the chart.

Kim considered her lack of social life for the past year, and the regrettable lapse on her last mission. One stupid slip. With Will Du of all people.

"Kimberly," she asked again when Kim only glared vacantly.

"Let's just keep that NTK for now."

"Yes, and I need to know. We have to consider paternal health history as we track your pregnancy. You do have a rather, well, unique medical history, and we must consider how that may interact with your….ah, partner's genetic….."

"Later," she growled. "I have assassins, an idiot, and a State Department full of morons to deal with first," she spat, and pointedly pulled on her blouse, and stalked out the door.

"But we still need to talk about prenatal care, and…."

"Later," Kim spat irritably, and stalked out, leaving the door open behind her.

Dr. Fyne only smiled in the wake of her temper, and murmured, "Hormones," when Will looked into the room to eye her. Her wink had him blushing so atypically that she knew she could likely win the office pool if this particular bet came up.

Which it was bound to do very soon.

Especially as lean and wiry as the young redhead still remained even after leaving her teen years behind. She didn't think it would be long for the slender redhead to start showing, and then everyone was going to know what was going on.

"So, the doctor said something to upset you," Hirotaka asked blandly as he and Will caught up to her when they realized she wasn't stopping, and was heading for the hangar level.

"Never mind. We need to go see my boss," she grumbled. "And I don't mean Dr. Director. Nosy, one-eyed busy-body. I don't even work for her any longer. Not technically. Why she thinks she can still run my life….?"

"Kimberly….."

"And don't even think of calling my mother, Du, or I will hurt you in so many ways you'll wish you were still hanging off that cliff!"

Hiro merely gave them a peculiar look, but Will only sighed.

"I was going to suggest a lead on a certain assassin I happen to know is one of those certain to be targeting you. But we have to go to him. He isn't the type to visit GJ offices even if you bribed him. Think you can manage a short trip?"

"How short," Kim asked, her green eyes narrowing.

"Short. In fact, I already had Hiro take our bags to a jet."

"Do I have to ask if Dr. Director cleared this visit?"

"I didn't actually inform her. After all, technically, you are not returning to work. We won't be staying in public, and you won't be interfering with their current diplomatic efforts, or related investigations. So, technically," he told her with his usual bland expression, "We won't be disobeying orders."

"Since when did you start getting devious," she demanded suspiciously as she walked with the two men toward the hangar where the VTOLs were parked in the underground headquarters.

"I'll have you know I can be very cunning in ways that likely have never occurred to you, Possible," he declared dryly.

She only stared skeptically at him.

Ten minutes later, they were in their jet, and Will was signaling for the opening of the access hatch in the ceiling as the elevator platform lifted them up to the surface as the engines began to hum.

"Better put on your oxygen mask this time," Will advised, strapping his own on as he spoke. "We'll be going suborbital this time for a few seconds," he told her.

"Cool. I've been wanting to see how the new designs handle," she grinned as she settled into her seat. "Any chance I can take the controls?"

"Of course," Will told her dryly. "Once you return to active duty, and have completed _all_ the necessary flight orientations, and prerequisite certifications….."

"You could just say no, jerk," Kim muttered as she pulled her oxygen mask on.

Will merely flipped a switch as he continued to power up the engines, and Kim watched him, obviously intent on learning the new aircraft despite his words. She barely paid any attention to Hiro, who sat behind them without an oxygen mask.

The longer she watched, the more her eyes Will began to lift the jet into the air once the upper hatch was open, and the lift had carried them into launch position. By the time Will reached minimum launch altitude, Kim was slumped in her seat, and starting to snore.

"Excellent gambit," Hirotaka finally told him as Will set their flight path for the GJ Retreat. "How long will she be out?"

"If we are lucky, six to eight hours. One is never quite certain with her, though. I've long noted her metabolism doesn't behave as one expects. Likely due to all the….unforeseen influences she had experienced through the years."

"Indeed," Hirotaka murmured. "And how long until we reach our destination?"

"Just over four-point-three hours. If all factors work as expected, we should be there long before she wakes up."

"You hope."

"I hope," Will agreed as he glanced over at the sleeping redhead whose oxygen mask was hooked to a sealed tank that had been filled with one of Hirotaka's sleeping gases. Even as he agreed with the ninja, he edged the throttle forward just a degree.

Just in case.

Hiro noted it, but said nothing.

"So, Possible-San now carries your child?"

Will felt his cheeks blaze at that innocuous statement that came from nowhere as he continued to monitor Kim, and their flight.

"It is looking like that," he admitted after a moment.

"I suspect there is more to your adventures than were in your report, then. Obviously," Hirotaka murmured.

"It was cold. We were both desperate. Things….escalated," Will admitted somberly.

"Indeed. Still, such escalation seems beyond the realm of possibilities, in spite of Possible-San's usual mantra. I just find it curious that she would succumb to your charms in spite of any circumstances," the ninja declared just as dryly as Will's usual tone.

"You, and I," Will agreed banally now. "Still, you really had to be there," he added.

"Indeed," Hirotaka echoed. "Likely, your mutual discomfort of late has been in balancing this unlikely event with your usual stations, and expectations. It is even possible that you are more alike than you realize, and are genuinely drawn to one another in spite of your usual animosities. Perhaps your….experience simply allowed you to finally indulge in accepting those unwitting attractions you share while you were alone?"

Will absorbed those simplistic words, and finally looked back at Hirotaka.

"You may likely be right. Just do yourself a favor. Never tell _her_ that one," Will said somberly.

"Whatever gave you the ideal I was so foolish," the ninja asked, allowing a faint smile.

Will glanced over at Kim again, and sighed.

"Meanwhile, we are going to have to figure out how to deal with this pregnancy. This is going to complicate both our lives, and….frankly, I am not sure how to even approach her. She is not the easiest person to get along with."

"That, Agent Du, was always obvious," Hiro openly grinned at him now. "In this, I use Stoppable-San's timeless wisdom."

"And that is," Will asked.

"Better you than I," he declared sagely.

Will had absolutely nothing to say to that one.

**KP**

"Ten million," the shadowy figure echoed in amazement as the man in desert attire stood before the group in the dimly lit room.

"Ten million in gold," the man nodded to the figure standing to one side of the room. "All you need do is deliver the infidel woman's head."

"Just her head," a man sneered. "Of course. Why bother with the rest of her, since no one will even be getting close that annoying little lassie," a burly Scot declared boisterously.

"If you think you can't handle her," someone behind Killigan growled, "Just step aside, little man, and let the real evil geniuses show you how."

"Because you've done such a grand job all this time," the lean, younger man in black that sat near the front chortled. "Frankly, old man, you had best retire to your island, because you are hardly the sort that inspires fear and loathing."

"And you're just an overpriced backstabber, aren't you, laddie," the bearded Scot growled. "Come at me face, you bloody novice, and I'll be showing you some evil! Aye," he spat, lifting a gleaming golf club.

"Gentlemen," the mediator shouted as others began to mutter. "Let us focus. All you need know is that king is quite serious, and guarantees the payday he offers. So long as you deliver the woman's head. Now, I leave you to do whatever it is you wish, but know that any trickery will be punished as severely as any enemy of King Jamal's. Which, I assure you, they are."

The figure in shadow watched the man leave the makeshift stage, then slipped back out the side door.

"Well," a dark-haired man in a blue lab coat demanded.

"Just like we heard," Shego told him. "That loopy king is definitely going after Kimmie. He wants her head as proof she's gone, too. No head, no gold."

"I see," Dr. Drakken murmured as he rubbed his jaw. "So, ten million…?"

"In gold," Shego added.

"In gold. A powerful motivator for some of our more mercenary peers. So, then, Shego, what shall we do?"

The green-skinned woman smiled slyly as she eyed her usual employer.

"I might have an idea on how to trim a lot of the competition. Of course, some of the newbies are going to require some….personal persuasion."

"Obviously. Some of these youngsters have no respect for traditions, or the usual hero-villain interactions."

Shego only rolled her eyes at that one.

"Let's just get to it. I'm already tired of these morons," Shego complained as some of the others that attended the special meeting began to filter out of the remote warehouse used for this gathering.

"Shego," someone shouted out. "What are you doing here?"

She turned to eye the prestigious newcomer wearing some of the new battle-armor someone had created out of stolen Lorwardian tech a while back.

"Oh, look," Shego drawled as she eyed the man. "It's Metal Mouth."

"It's the Iron Monarch," the man growled.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm right," Shego drawled indolently as the man stomped his way over to confront her where she and her employer stood by Drakken's trademark hover-pod.

"I'm just surprised that someone like you is even here," he growled through his voice modulator, his face hidden by the grim visage his iron mask affected.

"What's that supposed to mean," Shego demanded now, not backing up even when he stomped over to stand over her, seven feet of powerful, cybernetically enhanced muscle and more.

"I'm just saying, everyone knows you've gone soft. You even helped Drakken save the world. _With_ Kim Possible. Some even claim you're her personal friend. If not her love…."

Some of those starting to join them froze, and backpedaled.

One even cringed as Shego's eyes narrowed, and she lifted two glowing hands.

"Say, what," she cut him off with a look akin to genuine fury.

"Come now, woman. We all know true evil requires a man's touch!"

"A man's touch," Shego seethed now. "Well, let's test that one," she said, and grabbed the man's hands in her own glowing ones.

"Oooo, the laddie done went and made a right mess of that one," Killigan hissed in an aside as he actually took a step back away from the glowing green woman with the very bad temper.

As anyone should know, if they paid her any attention.

"You think I'm backing Kimmie," the woman thundered, her hands glowing brighter and hotter as the metal gauntlets and gloves began to heat, and melt as one, and the man inside began to howl.

"Get her off! Get her off," he screamed.

"Not just yet," Shego howled, and released one white-hot gauntlet to aim her fist at his chest. "First, let me show you how a _woman_ does it," she taunted, and slammed a punch into his digitally-controlled armor that shorted, and buckled before he went flying all of ten feet to slam into the side of the warehouse.

Shego dusted her hands, and glared around her as more of the villains attending the meeting stood around them, gaping.

"Anyone else thinks I'm soft," she demanded as not one of them dared answer that one.

"Fine, fine, if you're finished showing up, can we go now," Drakken demanded. "Honestly, these youngsters. They just have no respect for their elders. Oh, and Shego, that reminds me, we need a new can opener before we go home," he declared as they climbed into the hover-pod.

"Someone," a weak voice croaked as they all looked away from the departing odd couple, and looked down at the mangled armor form of the Iron Monarch. "Help," he whimpered from inside the still sparking, immobile armor.

Killigan chortled, and eyed the man in black that simply called himself Shadow, and nodded at the downed figure.

"That, laddie, is why you respect the traditions, and them what come before you. You cannot be underestimating them, just because they are old. Sometimes, they really are better, and far more dangerous."

Shadow just eyed the downed villain, and snorted.

"I am hardly looking to show off. A quick, surgical strike, and even Shego would fall to me were I after her head. Kim Possible will be no threat at all. Not to me."

"You say that now," Killingan chortled. "But I hope you do find the lassie. Aye, I do. I want to see what she does t' you," he chortled as he walked away toward a waiting blimp.

"He might have a point," Feral, a feline anthromorph murmured to a certain villain standing near her. "Perhaps a team-up is in order. Fifty-fifty?"

The other anthromorph, a lean, reptilian creature born of a certain lab accident with a certain geneticist, eyed her thoughtfully, and then nodded.

"Yessss," he murmured. "Let the others flush out our prey. But we will take her. And them, if necessary. For it's the patient hunter than usually wins the game," he added.

"Agreed. But do you turn on me, Scales," she called the nameless creature that was in it for profit, and mayhem, and little else, "And I'll turn you into a new pair of boots."

The reptile just sneered, and nodded his head.

"Come. Unless you have other transportation."

"I hitched a ride. One I'd favor not using again," she grimaced in disgust.

"Understandable," she was told when he saw the direction of her gaze. "Follow. I have my own boat."

She followed, and the man that had given her a ride eyed the two, and smirked.

"Guess the beasties decided to team up."

"Sounds like it might be a good idea," a man in a dull orange costume told him.

The man in a blue jumpsuit with a giant V embossed into the chest turned to eye him.

"Injustice," the man calling himself Vindicator snapped, "Why would I want to team up with you?"

"Five million in gold? A sure payday is better than one you might, or might not manage alone. And I could use that money for my own schemes. What about you?"

Injustice, who stood for anything that could promote chaos and anarchy in the world, merely nodded thoughtfully.

"You make a valid point. Very well, for now, I shall join you. Especially since some of these losers might try joining up just to try to cut us out of any chance at the redhead."

"That is what they think. Even if one of them succeeds," Vindicator smirked, "They still have to deliver the woman's head. Who says they won't lose it before they do," he added.

"A very valid ploy," Injustice agreed. "And a sound tactic. Then, for now, we are allies," he nodded, and held out a gloved hand.

"Agreed," the other nodded, and they shook even as others began to ally themselves, and make their plans.

_To Be Continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Impossibilities**

**By LJ58**

**9**

Kim sat upright, frowning as she realized two things simultaneously.

First, she was no longer moving. Second, she wasn't even in the jet.

She looked around the spacious bedroom, spotted her bag near a door, and jumped up to look around what proved to be a rather Spartan room that looked like some of the cabins she had seen on aircraft carriers for all its size.

"No way that I just dosed off that easily. No way," she complained, and headed for the door after glaring at her personal bag sitting near the bed.

The door was flat, metal, and looked much like a naval hatch.

She jerked open the metal panel, almost expecting to find it locked, and saw two people in GJ uniforms just outside heading down a long hall.

"Hey, where's Du?"

They looked back at her, smiled naturally, and one of them pointed.

"Second corridor from here, take a left, and he'll be in Ops, Miss Possible. Your ninja friend is out making sure our defenses meet his standards, but he is still close. Don't worry, you'll be safe here," she was told.

"Safe? Just where is here," she demanded with a scowl.

"Ah, that's a secret, even from you," the other added. "Part of the security blanket for the Retreat. I thought you understood."

Kim gaped.

"The Retreat? That jerk actually dragged me to the Retreat? I'll break every one of his bones," she growled as she started down the hall. "Second corridor, huh," she demanded as she stalked past them.

The first agent turned to the first, and remarked, "I get the feeling she didn't expect to be here."

"I was wondering," the other agreed. "From all I've heard, she's not the type to run and hide. I'm surprised she isn't out in Kazikstahn hunting down the king himself."

The first nodded at that, adding, "That may be why they brought her here."

"This is going to be fun," the second chuckled somberly as they watched the redhead stalk grimly up the hall toward her destination.

"For you, maybe."

"My point exactly," the other grinned.

**KP**

"We have anything from the new satellite as yet?"

"Nothing," the man told Dr. Director.

"Anything from Wade?"

"No, ma'am," another man replied, staying pointedly focused on something before him on his console.

She grumbled, and looked around her command center.

"Do we have anything that lets us move forward on the Kazikstahni situation?"

"We do have an insider at the recent gathering of some high-level Omega threats," an agent told her. "At least fifteen high profile felons were present, and our man also indicated that Shego and Drakken were also there."

"Shego," Dr. Director frowned. "And Drakken?"

"Both of them," the agent nodded.

"That doesn't bode well for anyone," she muttered. "Tell me we have a trace on them?"

"They disappeared after they, ah, disappeared," the agent told her.

"Of course they did," Betty sighed, wondering how it was that two such obviously different people could still disappear when their skin pigments should make them about as obvious as a neon sign. "All right, tell me we followed the king's contractor?"

"Our man followed him back to the king's palace, and managed to get a spydot on him, too. We now have the king himself on audio confirming the bounty on Miss Possible. He also wants Premier al Javier silenced immediately. I don't think our prisoner is going to want to be in population anytime soon just now, because he just went from ally to a secondary target."

"Okay, we can use that," Dr. Director nodded at him. "Especially if al Javier is enough of a survivor to turn on his former benefactor when he realizes he's been cut loose."

"Ma'am," another agent walked up to her just then. "A report from Dr. Fyne just came in that she said you'd want to see."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure," the man admitted, holding out a sealed envelope. "But she said you would want to see this right away."

Dr. Director took the sealed message, and opened it, unfolding the small sheet of paper to read the message at an angle where it could not be seen by anyone else. Even as she read the words, her single eye rounded, and she stared around her incredulously before looking back at the paper.

"Stay on target, and keep me posted," she told her agents, and walked out at a fast clip.

"Wow. Something big must be up," one of the agents on satellite monitoring exclaimed. "I haven't seen her move that fast since Du dragged in Gemini."

"No telling," the agent that delivered the message agreed, and found himself curious in spite of himself. "I do know Fyne saw Possible again earlier today."

"Again," someone echoed.

"Ripp said she stormed out, looking about as mad as she could look. She and Du took off right after."

"No telling," the agent on monitoring duty drawled again. "I just know what whatever it was, I wouldn't want to be the one she was mad at this time."

No one commented on that one.

**KP**

Kim slammed the door open, and stared at the four men in the sealed operations center that apparently ran things in the top secret, and very well hidden Retreat that even she had heard was so secure that it once even held Shego for a full six months before she was released while she was debriefed after she allegedly went straight following that invasion sitch.

She glared at one man in particular, and Will Du turned from the base commander to simply look at her.

"The Retreat, Du? You dragged me here? Without my agreement," she thundered.

"Believe it, or not, Kimberly," Will told her as blandly as ever, "We were thinking of what was best for you," he told her. "Sometimes, you can still be your own worst enemy, and we have already confirmed at least two dozen assassins now actively chasing you. With at least a dozen hardcore professionals among them."

"Like I would worry about those guys," she huffed. "The only one that might concern me is….."

"_Shego_ was spotted with them when the contract was handed out," he cut her off knowingly.

Kim frowned.

"Shego?"

"She and Drakken were both there. I wouldn't think that boded well for anyone."

Kim glared, but remained silently thoughtful for a moment, then shook her head.

"I'm still not worried."

"Even though Shego may be one of those now hunting you?"

"Yes. For all her issues, she gave me her word that she and Drew were out. I still believe her."

"Our intelligence doesn't seem to back you up," one of the men in uniform drawled.

"Yeah, well there are times when your intelligence isn't too intelligent. Or were they the same guys that told us al Javier was our ally just before he tried to kill us," she argued.

"Miss Possible," the older man with silvering hair cut in. Obviously the commander. "Whatever is, or isn't germane here is moot at this point. You are now our guest, and you are not going anywhere until our mutual superiors allow it."

Kim's jaw clenched mutinously, and she glared at him, then Will.

"We will see about that."

"Go with her," the commander told Will as she turned, and just stalked out.

"We do have a conversation to settle, even if she favors postponing it," he sighed.

"Just keep her calm, and under control. We have four VIPs in residence this week, and I'd rather not upset any of them," the commander informed him as Will headed for the door.

"I quite understand, sir. I shall do my best. I do suggest, however, opening up the staff gym to her. If she's not kept busy, she can be…. Well, a handful."

"Consider it opened," the senior officer nodded at him before he left.

Will glanced down the hall, saw a flash of red hair turning a corridor, and headed after the woman. He knew her well enough to guess what she was doing. Or trying to do. Only she was going to find out that the Retreat was not someplace even she could escape very easily. If they held Shego, not that she was actively trying to escape, he was reasonably certain that they could hold Kim Possible.

After all, it was in her best interest.

Will walked down the corridor, started to turn, and ended up grabbed, and slung around to be banged hard against the wall as he found himself staring into a pair of bright, furious green eyes.

"All right, Du. Talk. And I mean now," she growled, one hand rising in a fist.

"Pummeling me would not only be ineffectual, it would be counterproductive," he told her in that same infuriatingly dry tone.

"It'd make me feel pretty good," she spat. "Where am I? Exactly, and how do I get out? Tell me," she demanded, shaking that fist in his face.

Will drew a deep breath, but didn't even try to resist.

"Kimberly, believe it or not, this was decided by Dr. Director, and we all felt that this was your best chance of being kept safe…."

"I do not need saving," she swore, and let him go, but didn't back away. "I'm not one of your assignments….!"

"Actually, you are," he retorted.

"You know what I mean," Kim sputtered. "I can take care of myself!"

"I would agree. In certain venues. In certain circumstances. You, however, are entering a completely new set of circumstances. Circumstances that require us to aid you, whether you wish it, or not," Will pointed out in his 'I'm being reasonable, and you're not,' tone.

She clenched both fists, but didn't move as she just stared hotly at him.

"Hear me out?"

"Fine," she seethed, the word slipping off her tongue as the breath hissed through barely parted lips.

"All right. I just told you we're tracking over two dozen assassins, including Shego, that are now actively targeting you. Now, one-on-one, you might stand a chance. Might. But all of them, coming at once, and likely caring nothing for collateral damage? What do you really think your odds would be then?"

Kim scowled, but didn't look away.

"That doesn't mean I can't…."

"And some are the sort that wouldn't bother to jump out, and give you a fair fight. Recall the assassin in New York? There'd be more of those. Snipers. Professionals that care only for the kill. No matter who gets in the way? Only you'd never see them coming."

"I know that. I'm not new to this life, you know," she sputtered. "I can still…."

"And you've failed to consider how much things have changed. Are changing."

"What? I'm still not helpless," she swore heatedly.

"No, not yet. What if, in the middle of a fight, you are overwhelmed by nausea again? Or something else? What if you injure yourself? Or the baby you're carrying? What if, a few weeks from now, you lose your usual reflexes, and skill due to….other factors? What then, Kimberly," he demanded.

"You….unbelievable….bastard," she seethed, and slammed him back into the wall before he could move. Then slammed him again, making his head ring from the blows.

"You're playing that card? You think I'm stupid. I may be pregnant, but I'm not helpless. And I'm not stupid. And I'm not nine months pregnant yet, so I can still damn well hold my own….!"

"How long," Will cut her off, daringly shoving her hands aside. "How long? And if you slip, just once, then what do you do? Ask for a second chance? A fair fight? These people will not give you either. And I still have my orders. Now, do you want to calm down, and let me give you the guided tour, or do you want to rant and rave, and ignore the fact that you are here for a valid reason?"

Kim's expression twisted, then she shook her head, and turned away.

"I don't like being left out of things. Especially when it concerns my life."

"I understand that. Only you also have another decision you need to make."

"What," she turned to eye him again.

"Actually, I mean _we_ have a decision to make. About our baby you are carrying."

Kim felt not unlike he had just sucker punched her.

"Our….baby," she echoed, just staring at him.

"Yes. Obviously, the child isn't going away. And it will only be getting more noticeable in time, unless you plan a termination," he remarked dryly. "So, Kimberly Anne Possible," he said, nodding to her, "What are we going to do about it?"

She murmured something as she glanced away, and he merely studied her.

"What was that," he asked.

"I said, I don't know," she fumed, then shook her head again.

"Nor do I," he admitted. "But we do need to consider….our options. Meanwhile, shall I give you the tour, and let you see what amenities are available to you for your stay?"

"Fine," she grumbled.

"Cheer up. The cafeteria has very good food, and is open 24/7 for convenience."

"Whatever."

"And there is a very good workout facility and training gym for the staff here, too. I've never seen it, but I'm told it's quite good."

"Who told you that," she muttered as he gestured for her to proceed him as he indicated the direction.

"Shego," he told her smugly.

"Oh, well," Kim murmured, and started up the hall. "She'd know," she allowed, remembering Shego had been here for security reasons during her debriefing, since no one could bug this place any more than they could find it. Or escape it.

"Will you tell me where we are?"

"In the Retreat," Will smiled.

Kim's teeth ground audibly as she glared back at him.

Will only smiled the same bland expression as he followed her.

**KP**

Feral walked through the house, and scowled as Scales walked up behind her, neither of them using flashlights in the dark residence.

"Nothing. I couldn't find a single clue," the scaly mutant grumbled.

"Neither could I. As hard as this place was to break into, you'd think something of value was here. But even the ice box was empty," she complained.

"You looked in there?"

"Knew a guy that once hid his microfilm in there," Feral shrugged. "Last place most people would check," she pointed out as the feline anthromorph glanced around her. "Frankly, I don't think this place is even a real home. It looks more like a hotel room. Or a blind. The dust in here is insane."

"The woman has a reputation for restlessness. I suspect she simply isn't the sort to sit in one place long," the reptile took a glance down the hall.

"That said, this is a dead end. What now?"

"We could hit her parents," Scales smiled coolly.

"Bad idea," a third voice murmured as a living shadow seemed to manifest right out of the walls around them.

"Shadow," Feral muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, my dear," the man drawled. "Seeking an advantage over the competition."

"You don't think her parents would make adequate bait?"

"They are forewarned, and….well protected. The Possible twins caught five our would-be compatriots yesterday when they rushed the family home. Three are still in ICU. The other two are in prison," the mysterious felon who could somehow use shadows as well as any ninja told them.

"Forgot about those boys. They do have a rep all their own," Feral murmured.

"Yes, even Jack wonders just which side they are going to end up on, though. Only they obviously still protect their home."

"Then we hit them away from the house," Scales suggested.

"I considered that option myself," Shadow nodded at the reptile. "I followed the scientist all week. He carries his own security shield, and uses a minivan as heavily armored as a tank. Even I cannot penetrate it. Nor is his laboratory any less secure these days. Not since he headed the Lorwardian research projects housed there."

"So, what do you have," Feral demanded. "Because so far, all you're doing is telling us what we can't do. But I get the feeling you're holding something back. Maybe, an ace you think we should play?"

"Yes," Shadow smiled. "The family is secure. Possible herself is very well hidden. But, suppose we used another bait?"

"Of course," Scales murmured. "Her friends? Colleagues?"

"Exactly."

"So, why didn't you go for them already," Feral asked, both anthromorphs eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh, I could. I could take them easily. The problem is, however, who to take. And how to hold them. Such an endeavor is obviously…..a challenge in itself. And requires more than one participant. I calculated the need of at least two….competent assistants, to both hold the target, and keep an adequate watch out for any rescue attempts."

"And you picked us," Feral asked, still sounding suspicious herself.

"Luck of the draw. I knew someone would try investigating Possible's own residence, and felt anyone I found that could actually get inside might be….worthy of allying myself with in this ploy."

"That right," Scales asked. "You asking to split ten million three ways?"

"I'll let you split it any way you wish. I'm not actually in this for the money."

"No," Feral asked.

"Not at all," Shadow smiled, his visage hidden behind a smoky mask. "I'm actually looking to take Possible, and her ill-conceived legend, down," he said with a grim rasp.

"I can get behind that. I say, let's go for it," Reptile said with a toothy grin.

"So, who do we grab," Feral asked.

"I may have an idea," Shadow smirked behind his mask. "One that might just work in our favor if anyone else tries to get involved."

"Okay. Let's do it," Feral nodded.

"Back to Middleton, then," Shadow told them.

"Lead the way," Feral told him.

_To Be Continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Impossibilities**

**By LJ58**

**10**

Dr. Director walked into her office, and sank into her chair.

She eyed the computer, and considered what she had before her, as well as what Dr. Fyne had just admitted.

True, the woman couldn't violate certain confidences, but she felt the pregnancy of the most celebrated young heroine on the planet had to be made known, and protected. However it had come to pass. In all her years, even Betty would never, ever, have bet on the redhead slowing down that much. If ever.

Yet, Will Du?

Of all people?

It made sense. Dr. Fyne was right in that respect.

The timeline fit, and yet it simultaneously made no sense.

The pair were fire and ice. Oil and water.

They simply couldn't seem to mesh, no matter what the circumstances. They had come out of that misadventure still sniping at one another, and had left for their follow-up mission doing the same.

She would sooner believe Sheldon would give up, and go straight than those two ever getting together. Or having a baby.

The thought was too fantastic.

Then she realized something else, too.

If people found out Kimberly was pregnant, there would be those that would be after her all the more. There would be those that might try to exploit her being rendered temporarily helpless, if not exploiting her child as well.

Then there was the father.

Did this imply the two were going to….bury their mutual hatchets?

The though almost made her shudder in just how they might do so.

If they could.

Then, too, there was the fact that Kim Possible was still a role model for a lot of people out there. Which meant that her new status as a mother was going to be very closely scrutinized. Only just now, she was foreseeing a lot of issues coming out of this one.

As if they did not have enough on their collective plates. One thing was certain, Kimberly was going to be definitely out of circulation longer than she liked.

Dr. Director shook her head, and then reached for her computer, and punched a code on the secure communications lines.

"Get me the Retreat," she ordered her aide.

**KP**

Kim stood naked under the shower, feeling the hot water soaking into her sore muscles as she felt pleasantly worn out after a very long, and very hard work-out with the android targets she used since she couldn't find very many volunteers that wanted to spar.

Not after she accidentally knocked that one guy out who felt her reputation was feigned, and Ron had been carrying her all along.

Considering she still had issues with Ron of late, that had been the wrong thing for the big, bald poser to say to her before stepping on the mat with her. He had been trying to crawl away before she finished with him, and Will just stood and watched, shaking his head.

Which was when the commander chose to allow her to use the android targets they used in security drills for her sparring.

He was afraid his people might all end up in ICU if he didn't.

Meanwhile, Kim was doing her own thinking.

She didn't want to think at all. Especially about the things Will had brought up. Still, he was right. They did need to settle things. If only for the sake of her own peace-of-mind, which she seriously needed to regain just then. She sighed, shut off the water, and reached for a towel.

Drying herself off, she eyed her still trim frame in a foggy mirror, and grimaced as she imagined that changing. And likely soon.

She finished drying, and reached for fresh lingerie even as she heard something buzz.

Right. Her new doorbell.

Reaching for a robe, she left the bathroom, and walked out to cross her room, and then pondered who it could be.

Either the commander with more complaints. Or Will. She doubted it would be Hiro, who was out playing ghost around the compound somewhere.

She wasn't ready to see any of them, still, sitting around by herself had never been her style either, and this place was fast getting boring. Even with the staff training gym opened for her, she couldn't work out all the time, and even she knew she couldn't work out much longer if she were really about to end up birthing the next…. Whatever it would be.

She opened the door, and eyed the faintly smiling man holding up a hand in mock surrender.

Kim said nothing as she eyed Will, waiting for him to speak.

"Truce? We really do need to talk, and I was hoping now might be a good time."

"What makes you think so," Kim demanded, though not as hotly as she might have considering even as she stepped aside, and let the man still in his GJ uniform enter her room.

She was surprised to see she cared a small bag in one hand.

"Going to bribe me?"

"I thought I would bring a gift," Will told her, and set the bag on a nearby table and pulled out a bottle of clear wine, and two glasses.

"Wine? You're going to try to get me drunk," she scowled as she stood there in only her robe, glaring as she eyed him.

"In my defense, it's all they had," he told her, not mentioning the favors he had to burn to even acquire it. "And it's a very good dry, white that will not harm you so long as you only drink moderately. Which I would advise anyway as this is for….icebreaking, and not intoxication. We do need to talk, and I hoped this might help us….relax."

"Right," Kim drawled, crossing her arms as she eyed him.

"That, and I hoped right after your workout, and obvious shower, that you would be relaxed and more likely to listen, rather than….react."

Kim glared, then finally shook her head as she watched him pour two glasses from the bottle, and offer her one.

"I guess….we do need to talk," Kim finally admitted, and went to one of two chairs to the right of the bed.

"You haven't done much settling," he said, eyeing the still Spartan room.

"I'm not planning on staying any longer than necessary," she scowled, and eyed the wine as she sat down.

Will said nothing, and walked over to take the other chair, giving her a wan smile.

"To….detente," he suggested, and lifted his glass toward her.

"Whatever. Okay, what have _you_ been thinking about….this sitch," she asked.

"Well, obviously, we are in quite a quandary. The quick and easy solution is available, of course, but I'm not sure of your feelings on the matter….."

"I'm not killing a baby," Kim sputtered, and glared at him. "Not even….yours," she said curtly.

"That actually pleases me," Will actually smiled.

"I'm so happy for you," Kim seethed, and then took a gulp more than a sip of the wine.

"Easy," he cautioned her. "While it isn't potent, you still want to maintain moderation."

"Do not start with me," she ordered. "Okay. We both know I'm not into abortion. So, considering you even thought I might…."

"Actually, I hoped you weren't, since….well, my beliefs are incidental at this point. I'm just grateful you aren't the kind to think that a neat and easy way out of…..our predicament. It also makes me think more highly of you."

Kim's green eyes narrowed at that comment.

"Not that you aren't already admirable," Will quickly stated as he only then caught her expression.

He took a long sip of his own drink, and carefully set the glass on the arm of his chair.

"I'm not approaching this well at all. Listen, Kimberly, I realize that neither of us planned for this. Or ever even remotely entertained the likelihood of our….reproducing….."

Kim groaned now, and rolled her eyes.

"Will you just get to it? You obviously gave this some thought, so tell me your solution."

"Well, considering your traditional family, and my very traditional family…."

"How traditional?"

"They're Catholic. Very devout."

"I'm not."

"I'm aware of that."

"Well, my point is, sooner or later, we need to speak to our families. It might behoove us to have our own solution in place by then, and I felt…. Well, we could just marry, and present a fait accompli when we had to confront our families with our child."

Kim chose to take another gulp of wine.

"My folks are going to go ballistic when I tell them about this," she sighed. "Still, I was hoping…."

"I know the Retreat's medic has already confirmed Dr. Fyne's diagnosis. She also suggested you take iron supplements, too. It seems you might be a little…."

"Does everyone already know," she growled at him.

"No, no. Just you, I, and the doctors."

"And why did they talk to you?"

"Well, I rather admitted I was….the father," he smiled wanly. "So, shall we see the commander, and arrange a marriage?"

Kim's left eye twitched.

"Just like that?"

"Well, we do have some things to work out. But they can perform a Catholic marriage ceremony here, and then any complaints our families might have are sure to be….."

"Complaints? Complaints," Kim hissed. "Here's one. You want me to marry without my family, without my mom, or my friends? Just like that? To suit you? Let me guess, you already have the _chain_ waiting for me in your kitchen, right? Right?"

"Now, Kimberly," Will said uneasily, "I would never chain you in the kitchen. No sane man would."

"What was that," she hissed, her volume ironically dropping to a near whisper.

Will paled as the glass she held shattered in Kim's left hand as it clenched.

**KP**

Agent Ryan Deeks froze as a hatch just ahead was suddenly flung open, and a body came flying out to land sprawling near his feet.

"If you come back anytime this week, I'll peel you like a banana, and rub you down in salt," Kim shrieked as she slammed her door on Will as he just sat, staring at that closed barrier now between them.

"Damn, Du," his fellow agent grimaced as Will looked up to see the man offering a hand. "What did you do to her?"

"What have you heard," Will asked Ryan suspiciously.

"Nothing. But I just want to know, so I don't make your slip up, or do it either. Ouch!"

"Don't worry. It won't happen," Will grimaced. "Just….a personal disagreement."

"That's….? Never mind. Whatever you say. Some of the guys were wondering if we might get her to attend a little impromptu party tomorrow night, but I'm guessing she's not the type."

"Definitely not the type. And she is currently in our care, too, so that would be a gross dereliction of duty, and conflict of interest," Will advised him as he stood up, and dusted himself off as he checked for anything out of order.

"Right. Well, I was headed to chow. How about you?"

"Actually, I need to go see the doctor."

"She hit you that hard?"

"No, but…. Never mind," Will told him, not about to tell him Kim might need to have her hand treated. Or why.

**KP**

Feral slipped into the backyard with ease, and looked around the area.

This was supposedly one of the closest friends to Possible, and had been around her for years. She had only just returned to Middleton, and now was the best time to snatch her. Reptile and Shadow were on the front, watching for anyone that might show up while she broke in, and grabbed the package.

She was supposedly alone just then, which was just as well. While she wasn't above collateral damage, in cases like this, it was always easier if you didn't leave obvious signs you had been around. Not until you wanted to purposely make your own signs.

Which was why they had waited, and watched, and ensured the target was home alone before they moved.

Now, she was about to get the key that finally unlocked a ten million dollar bounty. Or even five, if she and Reptile split it.

She grinned at the thought of that serious payday, and eased the door open after easily picking the simple lock, and stepping inside.

She heard a shower running, and a voice singing, and smirked as she padded toward the hall, thinking catching the target so unawares would be all the easier. She eased the bathroom door open, and stared at the shape behind the glass door, and listened to the silly words of a silly tune.

Easing silently across the tile floor, she reached for the shower door even as it suddenly opened, and kidnapper and victim both gaped at one another.

"You," they both seethed at one another.

**KP**

Dr. Director eyed the papers in her hand, and considered her recent interview with Dr. Fyne after her tip, and wanted to swear.

As she waited on the tie-in, since the Retreat had its own encryption, and top secret frequencies that constantly rotated, making it impossible to trace calls, or locations, even she had to wait after requesting contact. She knew it might be as long as five minutes, or five hours.

Still, she needed some direct confirmation, and there was only one way to secure it.

"Agent Du, here," finally came a gruff greeting just thirty minutes after the request for contact was initiated.

"Will, Dr. Director," she replied evenly.

"Yes, ma'am, is something wrong? Has the matter been dealt with as yet….?"

"No, we're still working the case. I just need to ask you something."

"Of course. Anything I can…."

"Did you get Kimberly pregnant?"

The long silence was almost telling, and then, true to form, Will replied, "Ma'am, I must confess to recently violating the regulations in a rather unprofessional manner. I have no excuse, and…."

"Will, is she pregnant?"

"Yes, ma'am," Will admitted.

"The child is yours?"

"Yes," he replied simply.

Dr. Director felt her shock rise to new levels.

"And have you and Kimberly discussed….what you will do?"

"We have begun….negotiations," he admitted uneasily.

"Negotiations," she sputtered. "Are you going to marry the girl, or not," she demanded hotly.

"Just at the moment, I don't think she'd let me."

"Let you," Betty groaned. "Will, what did you do?"

"Well, I did make the honorable offer. I even suggested the commander could manage the ceremony at once without troubling our families," he informed her.

"You didn't," Betty groaned in earnest now.

"Dr. Director…."

"Will, listen to me. The last thing any woman wants to hear, especially if she is already pregnant, is how efficient, or effective your plans may be. You especially don't deny her the chance to share such moments with her _family._ Understand?"

"Uh, no, ma'am, not really," he said after a moment.

"Why am I not surprised. Your mother did you no favors raising you as she did."

"I felt she was a most efficient…."

"Will. Stop. Just stop. At this point, trust me, Kimberly is going to want romance. She is going to want her family, and most especially her mother. She is going to want to be inefficient, and impractical. Do you now understand?"

"Not….truly."

"Good God, man, how did you ever get her to bed? Let alone pregnant?"

"It was…an accident. I confess, there was some native beer involved at the time."

Dr. Director literally slapped her hand over her face.

"Will, I order you to try to be romantic. Because there is no way that I intend to listen to your mother complain about her first grandchild being a bastard. And God help you if the Possibles find out under the wrong circumstances!"

"When you put it that way," Will grimaced.

"Will, I'm trusting you to manage this one. Woo her. Seduce her...again. And get her to at least agree to an engagement. Anything else can wait till we shut down this current threat to her safety."

"Yes, ma'am, I understand."

"I hope you do. Because, understand me, Will, when you two return, both families will be waiting. And I have no intention of being in the middle."

"Yes, ma'am," he sighed, and asked, "Do you wish to address the commander before I close?"

"Is he there?"

"In the next room. He felt this might need to be a private conversation."

"He was right. Put him on. I need to brief him, if only to warn him."

"Warn him?"

"You know Kimberly, Will. Now, imagine Kimberly on hormones. Imagine her emotional issues as she gestates, and finds herself less than capable, but refusing to admit it. Imagine that, Will."

"I….see your point," he said grimly. "I'll get the commander right away."

Will went silent, and as she waited, since no video monitoring was allowed, as it might inadvertently give away something someone could use, like tracking personnel, even if they couldn't find the actually Retreat. Betty just shook her head.

Sometimes, she thought, her best agent was her dimmest.

Sometimes, she wondered why she had ever listened to her aunt, and let the boy enroll in GJ training. He would have been better off growing up with his peers. Well, she could just imagine what that rule-crazed woman was going to make of this one. When Betty got around to telling her.

Because if there was one thing Kim Possible wasn't, it was Catholic, or likely to bow to the Church Dogma her aunt and her family took so seriously. Then there were the Possibles.

This might just be the shortest marriage in history, if Will ever actually managed to get her to say yes.

_To Be Continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Impossibilities**

**By LJ58**

**11**

Kim glared at the door as she heard the buzzer sound again.

At this hour, it wasn't likely to be the commander, who had suggested she make a regular appointment with the base doctor, which meant he knew. She already knew it wouldn't be Hiro. The ninja was still taking his patrols seriously, in spite of the fact that the staff assured him no one was going to find them. Still, Hiro was Hiro. She had to wonder if he knew the truth, too.

She wondered how many people Will had been letting know she was now pregnant.

She wasn't likely to find out until she opened the door.

Four days ago, she had literally thrown him out. Even she wasn't completely sure why, but he had just made her so unbelievably angry that….

Well, he was lucky all she had done was toss him out.

"What now," she grumbled as she jerked open the door, and found him standing there.

Both hands rose, empty, and in mock surrender. A gesture that getting to be common with him of late.

"Truce? I really would like to try to….explain?"

"You have five minutes."

"I'd like to explain my family," he smiled wanly. "I mean, I know your family, as obviously you do, but you don't really know mine."

"You have one? I got the impression you were an orphan from the way you act."

"Me," he blinked, genuinely surprised she actually stood back, but made no other overture of welcome.

"Need I even say duh? You're so stiff, you act like you don't want to let anyone know what you are really thinking, or feeling. You're so fond of that damned rule book of yours that you likely never had a real life, or…."

"I deem my life just as valid as yours, Kimberly," he declared quietly as he walked into her room, noted it was still as Spartan as ever, and just went to a chair. "Sit, please? I really do just want to talk."

"Like I said. Five minutes. So you better make it good."

He glanced around again, and noted there were a few vials of supplements, and prenatal vitamins on her bedside table. He already knew of her progress from the doctor, but Dr. Sands didn't say anything else. He already knew Kim had likely ordered him not to say a word.

"How is your hand," he asked, looking at her hands. "I hope you didn't cut yourself too badly," he commented as she closed the door, and walked over to sit beside him again in the other chair.

"I didn't cut myself at all," she scoffed. "Or don't you realize how calloused my hands have gotten over the years," she asked, holding up a fist.

He eyed the rough skin along her knuckles, and already knew she could be lethal if she wished in single combat.

"I didn't know you were that tough," he admitted.

She huffed.

"Four minutes."

"I grew up in….I won't say a unique household, because I deemed it quite ordinary. Father was an educator, and mother a scientist. Both are very devout Catholics."

"Let me guess. They love the rule books, too."

"Naturally. They are firm believers in living an efficient life by the proper standards."

"That doesn't necessarily endear me to them," she scowled.

"My younger siblings have the same complaint. Unlike me, they didn't quite take well to our parents' brand of rearing."

"You have….siblings," she blinked.

"Three brothers."

"No sisters?"

"Just my mother, and my aunt. I don't claim my uncle."

"We all have black sheep."

"Even you," Will tried to smile.

"You have met the Tweebs?"

"Touché," he nodded. "At any rate, I wanted to explain, so you would understand that I sometimes do forget that not everyone has my background, and doesn't think as I."

"Will," she snorted, "_No one_ thinks like you."

"I assure you…."

"Three minutes."

"All right. All right," he told her obviously still angry woman. "Kimberly, I confess I made a right mess of my earlier attempt at….proposing. I was looking for the usual effective means of…. Well, at any rate, I realize now that I obviously blundered badly."

She said nothing as she simply nodded at him.

"Still, I do think marriage is our best option at this time. And not just for efficiency's sake. It occurs to me that something did draw us together, and we did….enjoy our intimacy while in the field. I feel that could be a basis for a real relationship, if anything else. Also, I am looking at the long-term welfare of our child, as much as our own reputations. And our families' inevitable responses."

"There is that," she said quietly.

"So, it occurs to me that perhaps I should just ask you, Kimberly, if you would agree to marry, but wait until we get our families involved before we actually commit to any actual ceremony. Could you….accept that," he asked guardedly.

"I have a few questions," she said coolly after a long pause that had him tensing, and wondering if she was about to send him flying again.

"Of course," he nodded, "And I hope I have the answers. I, uh, hope you don't think I was being flippant just now," he quickly put out.

"You? Perish the thought," the redhead drawled, rolling her eyes at him.

"Then, what are your concerns," he tried to smile again.

"First, you mentioned your family. You know I'm not exactly a religious sort. How is that going to work? Because I'll tell you now, my sense of logic doesn't accept bowing to statues, or kissing skirts, or things."

"We….don't actually do those thing either."

"What about that pope guy?"

"Well, we do feel that he is God's living representative and authority on Earth."

"Right. Well, I'll tell you now, I don't buy it, or that whole, 'do as I say, or else' bit. Got it?"

"I'm not asking you to convert. I will admit, I've hardly been…a regular devotee of my own faith since GJ requires so much of my time."

"That's another thing," she said. "Are you going to be one of those that think women only belong at home?"

She regard him as he met her suspicious gaze, and actually did smile now.

"I did say mother was a scientist. I also work for a very strong woman, whom I respect enough to accept both her authority, and her advice."

"Her…advice. You told her about us," she gasped, looking angry again as she started to stand up.

"She figured it out herself," she was told as he held up his hands again. "And Dr. Director wisely suggested that I did not try to cut out your family, or your mother, from any marriage plans. I confess, I didn't think about your perspective, since I already knew my mother would be the sort not to care."

"And your aunt?"

Will sighed.

"She'll probably expect an invitation," he sighed. "And then expect to run everything."

Kim glowered again.

"You make her sound like a harridan."

"She can be," he admitted. "Not that I would ever say so. Ever."

"That bad?"

"You tell me. I will admit, this one time only, that my aunt is Dr. Director."

Kim's mouth dropped open, and she just stared.

"Kimberly?"

"Your aunt….? You're a _Director?"_

"No, a Du. I'm related to a Director only by marriage. My mother is her aunt. My father married into the family. Needless to say, none of us claim Sheldon."

She recalled that peculiar villain, and shook her head.

"Who would? That guy is loony!"

Will smiled now, hoping she would be more amenable to his efforts at reconciliation.

"You should be around for family reunions. He and Aunt Betty can be hilarious," he smiled as he tried to joke with her.

Kim shook her head, and sighed, and leaned back to stare up at the ceiling.

"This is not how I ever expected to be engaged."

"Are you saying yes," Will asked.

"I'm saying….maybe. Let me think. _Hard._ I'll let you know."

"I will try to be a good husband, Kimberly. I think you know I can be quite effective at anything I apply myself to, and…."

"Will. Enough. Just…. Enough."

"Sorry. It's funny, though," he grinned almost boyishly just then. "My mother uses that exact same tone on me at times, and she's the one that taught me to be so methodical."

"You can take it to extremes sometimes," she growled at him, and reached out and playfully punched her in the shoulder.

"Good thing my shoulder is completely healed now," he remarked.

"I have a notion."

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow, you can join me in the gym," she suddenly beamed at him.

"Are you….still mad at me?"

"I just want to spar, Willie," she called him.

He groaned.

"Please don't call me that."

"Bad memories," she guessed.

"You have no idea," he grumbled. "I'm curious, though, aren't the gym's auto-drones enough for you to spar with?"

"No," she huffed. "It took me like two rounds to figure out their programming, and predict their every move, and Agent Gonzales won't let me alter their programs to help improve them. I swear, if you only trained with them, a two year old with a slingshot could beat you," she complained.

Will couldn't help but chortle.

"A two year old, Possible," he chuckled at her.

"You know what I mean. Being predictable can be as bad as being too rigid," she shot back.

"And, again, touché. All right. I don't mind sparring. Just recall, you are pregnant now, and should be slowing down…."

"Do you really think that's best," she demanded. "Do you think the people coming after me will stop, and consider my baby when we fight? _When,"_ she stressed, "Because whatever else happens, there will be those out there that will be looking for an easy mark. We both know it," she informed him hotly.

"Yes, you are right," he nodded. "All right. But you misunderstand me. I wasn't concerned about going easy on you."

"No?"

"No. I've seen your sessions of late, Kimberly," he grimaced. "I was hoping you would take it easy on _me!"_

Kim couldn't help but burst into laughter.

**KP**

Feral went flying through the wall with a howl as she slammed into the back of a couch, which tipped over as she struck it, and almost caught her tail when she ended up sprawled near the falling furniture when she hit the floor.

She jumped up quickly enough to spare her tail, and then to turn and face the naked woman padding out of the bathroom right through the hole she had just made in the wall, her outstretched hands flaring with green flame.

"Kitty, did you come to the wrong house," Shego sneered as the feline felon eyed the naked, green woman that was not slowing down in spite of the fact she was completely naked.

"We didn't know you were here! We….."

"So, you're not alone? Who else," Shego demanded, her hands flaring brighter. "Who is out there?"

"Reptile, and S-Shadow. We didn't realize anyone else had targeted this house. We didn't mean to step on your gig."

"My gig? Kitty, you really messed up big this time. You have two choices. A week in a burn ward, or you listen very close to what I'm about to tell you," Shego suggested ominously.

"I'll listen," Feral rasped, her eyes not quite masking her fear.

She had heard all about Shego, and while her standing might still be gray in certain eyes, one thing was well known. You didn't mess with her, or make her mad. Not if you wanted to live without pain. Or just live.

"Good. First, you messed up bad this time. Targeting Junior's girl? Bad idea."

"We just wanted someone close to Possible. Someone easily taken…."

"Like I said, bad idea. Or didn't you geniuses stop to realize she's a Senior now. And the old man and the kid are both still pissed over her being kidnapped. Really pissed. Now, since Possible saved her, guess who the old man thinks he currently owes?"

Feral swallowed hard.

"Guess who he would burn if he even thought you were messing with Red's friends just now. Or his recently rescued daughter-in-law?"

"Oh…..crap," Feral groaned, not being a complete idiot. They had definitely not thought this one out well enough.

"Bingo, kitty. Now, you go back, and you tell everyone, and I mean everyone, that Kimmie's friends and family? Off limits. You cross that line, you face me, _and_ the Seniors," Shego told her.

"But…."

"You want Kimmie? You go find her. Face her. One-on-one. A fair fight. That's the way this thing works. Ignore me, and maybe the old man will let you live. I'll guarantee you now, you won't want to when I finish with you," Shego smiled viciously.

"Okay. Okay. I'm gone. And, I'll tell the others. I just can't say how they'll take your….."

"Don't care. But I'm saying this is your first, last, and only warning. Any other posers try this backstabbing route? They'll find us waiting. Your call."

"I'm gone," Feral assured her, and bolted from the house even as Bonita Senior herself came out of a back room, chortling as the sight before her, and saying, "Mom is so going to kill you."

Feral bolted from the house, ran for the waiting van, and jumped in the back.

"Go, go."

"What happened," Shadow demanded as he started the van, and drove away as quickly as he dared in the suburban neighborhood.

"She wasn't alone. And we just stepped into a real mess."

"What happened," Reptile echoed their weirder partner.

Feral quickly told them who she had found, and what she had said.

Shadow didn't even curse. He just pulled over, and looked aback at her, and shook his head.

"Well, this was a waste of time. Leave it to a woman to complicate matters. Still, I do suspect this partnership is no longer necessary, since your craven retreat suggests you don't intend to defy that treacherous woman."

"Would you," Reptile huffed.

Shadow eyed the big, scaly assassin, and shook his head.

"Whatever you decide, I am gone. I shall make my own plans, since you two have proven useless to me. Just do not think to cross me."

"Jerk," Reptile growled as the man just stepped out of the van, and walked away.

"He obviously never faced Shego," Feral shuddered.

"Newbie," Reptile nodded. "I saw Shego go berserk once back before I changed. Never wanted to see her again."

"Do I have to ask?"

"Her and Possible almost tore a nightclub down fighting. Literally, tore half of it apart."

"So, what about our partnership," Feral asked, sliding behind the wheel, grateful for the tinted windows just then.

"Whatever we do now, we still have a hunt in front of us, and a pretty tough fight, knowing Possible. I see no reason to deny myself an advantage. I think the two of us will still have an edge if we take her together. I see no reason to toss away a clear advantage," Reptile shrugged.

"Right," Feral nodded as she put the van in gear, and drove away. "We just have to find her."

"We're both predators, cat. Hunters. We will find her. We just have to find her trail. Figure out her habits, and when we find her likely ploy, we'll be there when she makes her next move."

"Sounds good to me. Partner," Feral nodded. "For now, I suggest we hole up, and figure out everything we can on this one. Something made her bolt, which means she may already be getting ready to come out fighting, because we both know she's not the type to lay low long."

"Not at all. I have the perfect place. Take us back to Upperton."

Feral nodded, and left the small town that was a bit too clean and cheerful for her liking. She couldn't believe a place like Middleton actually existed. Not in reality. No wonder that little Pollyanna was so damned optimistic. She probably believed in happy endings, too.

Well, she wouldn't get this one. Shego notwithstanding, even Kim Possible couldn't face all the talent coming out to claim that reward.

Ten million, after all, was one heck of a payday. And she wanted her share.

**KP**

"You're back," Dr. Director commented as Ron Stoppable seemed to just appear before her in her office as she turned from her monitor to realize someone was watching her.

"Just got in," Ron nodded somberly, dressed in all black.

The cut of the casual clothes made him seem a wannabe Goth, or something similar, but Dr. Director knew better.

"We've got trouble," she said. "Kimberly's been marked by another assassination attempt…."

"I've heard. Hirotaka sent a full report before going to ground with KP. I just can't believe she actually let you send her to that Retreat of yours."

Dr. Director sighed, and pulled open a drawer to pull out a series of files.

"We didn't exactly ask her permission."

"You tricked her into going? I'll bet someone is paying for that one about now," Ron predicted with a genuine grin.

"You have no idea," Dr. Director told her. "Listen. We already have movement. Some of the assassins have already moved on the Possibles."

"Must have been the stupid ones," Ron smirked.

"Five are now in custody. Or will be when the last two in ICU get out of the hospital."

"Sounds about right. Meanwhile, we have at least another dozen still out there, and we just got a report that someone tried to take Bonnie again."

"After all the old man said when she was taken the first time?"

"The bounty is ten million. I wager some of these people are not thinking about an old man's threats."

"Wow, then they are the stupid ones," Ron said somberly.

"No argument. However, we just got report that three more known assassins were recently spotted leaving the Rockwaller house."

"Was Bonnie home?"

"Visiting her mother after her recent return to society. Apparently, _Shego_ was hired as her bodyguard," Dr. Director frowned. "At least, that is how the Seniors explained her presence. She was apparently scouting the king's contractor to find out if there any more threats to the Seniors from that venue."

"Which implies there are, and the old man is going to be…."

"I'm trying to contact him now. The last thing we need is to have those two going active again on an international scale."

"I thought Kim talked them into letting her manage things?"

"In Tazakistahn. With the premier. Which we have. Only King Jamal just upped the ante by letting his assassins directly attack Bonnie at home while visiting her mother. You can bet the Seniors won't be overlooking that fact."

"Why would they bother? If the bounty is on Kim….?"

"We think they were targeting Kimberly's family, or friends, to try to flush her out."

"And they went after Bonnie," Ron frowned now.

"Ronald, my point is this is getting out of hand. These are the top ten assassins we now know are in play. My own people can manage the others, who are mostly second-string talent. These ten are Omega level threats, and need….special handling. We need them neutralized, or eliminated. Any way possible," she told him grimly.

Ron scratched his head.

"I'm know I'm not the top spy genius here, but wouldn't it make more sense to just get rid of the contract, and then the assassins go away?"

"Ronald, recall that the contract came from the royal family of a foreign nation. I don't see how that is going to go away, when the king, and the former prince regent, both hate Kimberly enough to resort to hiring these people when their other attempts on her life failed."

"Okay. I get that. Still…."

"You are not going to Kazikstahn. You will thin these felons, and bring them in, so others realize what a bad idea it is to hunt Kimberly. Or anyone connected to her," Dr. Director informed him.

"So, when is Kim coming back? I know she has to want to help…."

Dr. Director said nothing.

"What aren't you saying?"

"Let's just say, we have reason to want to keep Kim out of circulation for…..the next year. At a minimum."

"And she agreed to that?"

"Ronald. Let's just focus."

"I'm trying. I'm just wondering why you want Kim to stay out of things when she's usually the one that is first in line to a fight like this? What else is going on? Was she hurt? Is that it? Did one of them…"

"She's not hurt," Dr. Director told him, blurting out, "She's pregnant!"

Ron gaped as Dr. Director groaned at blurting that out as she had.

"And I didn't tell you, so don't say a word."

"But….KP? Pregnant? Who? How? Who," he sputtered.

"Ronald, right now, let's just work on keeping her safe. Even from herself," she said pointedly.

"Ah, right. I get it," he said, scooping up the files. "Now."

"Good. Then, need I say, good luck?"

Ron eyed the files, and flipped through them.

"I'm not the one that needs luck."

She nodded.

"Whoever got Kim pregnant? They are going to need all the luck in the world. When _Dr. P_ finds out," he exclaimed, shaking his head. "I'm _really_ glad I don't date her any longer," he declared before leaving.

Dr. Director didn't comment.

_To Be Continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Impossibilities**

**By LJ58**

**12**

Will panted as he stood up, resting his hands on his thighs before he pushed himself back fully upright, and eyed the flushed redhead who was grinning ear-to-ear.

"This….is going….easy," Will asked ruefully.

"It is for me," Kim grinned. "Come on, Will, you have to be better than this. You're supposed to be the top wunderkind in GJ. Show me your best. Not this exhibition crap you probably used for parent's day in your first dojo," she mocked him, taking a stance that left him confused.

Will drew a deep breath, and just eyed her.

Everything about the woman was a walking dichotomy.

She had no traditional form. Her kata confused him to no end. Yet her defense was just as solid as her offense, and her offense was just shy of being lethal. If she pushed just the slightest, she could literally kill. Suddenly, he began to understand how she managed to fight Shego to a standstill so many times, when no one else alive seemed capable of matching that comet-powered woman.

"What kind of stance is that," he asked, stalling for breath as he tried to decipher her stance.

"I call it 'come and get it.' I think my last sensei called it the perverted dog," she laughed.

He frowned at that.

"Perverted dog?"

"Well, Master Hishima claimed I perverted everything he taught me. He got fond of using that word," Kim grinned impenitently, and gestured for him to come at her.

"And what is it supposed to be," he tried, still stalling for breath, which was almost normal by then.

Almost.

"Well, it's supposed to be a crane, but I crossed it with tiger, and a ready posture from cheerleading," she said, standing with one foot placed solidly behind the other, her body turned slightly sideways from him, and her hands lifted only slightly below her hips as she looked like she was about to start dancing more than fighting.

Will knew better.

"Okay. I know tiger style," he nodded, and lifted his own hands in loose claws, and came at her.

And somehow took a knee in his gut, and ended up flying a moment later to land on his back.

"I said I adapted it. You ever read Jeet Kun Do," Kim grinned as he lay flat before even trying to move.

"Bruce Lee's opus? Yes, I have. But even he…."

"His primary lesson, Will, is learn what you can, and then make it your own. Forget the rigid kata, and forms. Adapt. Flow. Overcome. It really does work. I had a sensei that complained I never mastered any style, but that was because I was always mastering _my_ own style."

"Obviously," Will grimaced as he sat up again. "Suddenly, I feel as if I've wasted all my time in traditional combat classes."

"Let me show you something else," she grinned, and then stepped back as he got to his feet again as she took a stance, and crooked a finger at him.

"What now? Perverted styles again?"

"Oh, no. This one isn't borrowed, and it's all natural."

Will frowned at that, but carefully put up his guard, and moved toward her. He moved from one side, to the other, but the redhead in her usual slacks and top seemed to glide on her feet, shifting her direction with ease to match him.

He moved forward, ready to attack, when she suddenly raced forward, launching herself up, and somersaulting over his head.

He ducked, anticipating a kick, but she had landed, tumbled backward, rather than forward, and drove both feet up into his chest, driving him halfway across the gym floor.

"How was that," she rose to grin at him as he picked himself up more slowly.

"I can honestly say that I didn't see that coming," Will groaned as he regained his feet. "And how do you call that move natural?"

"It's a cheerleading move I adapted," she beamed. "Spankin', isn't it?"

Will only shook his head.

"So," he said, holding up his hands to signal he was done. "Have you thought on my proposal," he asked as he walked forward, still holding his hands up just to make sure she got the message.

"I actually have another issue," she scowled now, standing there dripping with sweat, and grinning all the same.

"I do believe I can manage any issues," Will remarked reasonably.

"How about this. If, and I stress if I say yes, I will not be a Du. I'm keeping my name."

"Oh, yes, my mother would love that," he sighed.

"I will not be called Kim Du," she scowled. "It makes me sound…."

"Like a Korean side dish," Will suddenly smirked.

"Ohmigod! You made a joke! _You…._made a joke!"

"I do have a sense of humor, Kimberly," he sighed, rolling his eyes as he stopped just a few inches from her as she genuinely gaped at him. "And my mother's sense of tradition aside, I think my ego will be able to manage not having my obviously untraditional bride taking my name."

"Well, I am glad you are so reasonable," Kim nodded.

"I do try. Oftentimes, many dilemmas can be resolved simply by….."

"Will. Enough," she groaned as she recognized a lecture when it was winding up.

He eyed her expression, and nodded.

"My apologies. I'm told I can be…."

"Annoying? Stiff. Irritat….?"

"Kimberly," he sighed.

"Had to be said," she grinned. "So, what's on the agenda for the rest of the day? And when can I finally get some fresh air, and sun?"

"You can use the VR room. You already know that the Retreat is sealed, and will remain that way. It is part of our security."

"Afraid I'll triangulate off stars, or check the sun, and figure out where I am."

"Exactly," he nodded.

"I can't really do that," she informed him dryly.

"We prefer not to take chances."

"Paranoid much," she grumbled. "And I haven't forgotten you hid my Kimmunicator from me. When do I get it back?"

"When you leave. All communications are under heavy encryption, and only authorized for transmission by the base commander."

"Of course," she huffed. "But you know my new Kimmunicator can't be traced…"

"Except by Wade," he pointed out. "Who doesn't need to know where we are," he added.

Kim muttered.

"I really do just want some fresh air," she huffed.

"Have you even tried the VR room?"

"I know about VR. It doesn't offer fresh air, or real sunlight."

"Tell that to Shego. She all but lived in there when not in the gym, or debriefings."

"You're kidding," Kim asked as they headed toward the locker rooms.

"She kept demanding to know who designed our system. Wanted one for herself."

"Did she get it?"

"Not that I know of," Will admitted. "But knowing her….."

"She probably walked out of here with the blueprints to the entire place," Kim chortled.

"Don't even joke," Will scowled. "Besides, she did go straight."

"We both know Shego has her own idea of what is straight."

"Yes, and that is why we are so worried about her being on-site when the assassins were contracted."

"I still trust her. One thing Shego doesn't do, is break her word. And she promised me she was getting out of the business, as she called it."

"I hope you're right. Only we can't really figure out why else she might be there?"

"Knowing her? She was bored, and went looking to stir people up," Kim admitted.

"Yet you still trust her?"

"Will, she's got comet powers that make her the most dangerous woman alive. Bar none. Yet I'm still alive, and she never did more than scorch me. What does that say?"

"I'm…..not sure."

"It means she was always playing. With all of us. I understand her. She likes to play. To have fun. To her, it was always a game. I don't think she liked how real it got when Drew brought down real alien invaders, though. I think that helped me change her mind about some things."

"Yet you admit she might still be out there…stirring things up," he asked, the two of them pausing to stand before their mutual locker room entrances.

"Hey, she's Shego. You just have to accept her as she is," Kim grinned.

"Indeed," Will grimaced as they went in to shower and change.

**KP**

Injustice, currently camouflaged in a long, orange duster, and startlingly white Stetson, lounged near a juice bar as he watched the two women pass him.

"Shego is definitely hanging with the Senior woman," he murmured into his transceiver. "Just like we heard. I don't know about you, V, but I'm not itching to stir it up with that woman. The things I've heard about her…."

"I've heard the same things," Vindicator murmured. "She somehow duped everyone into giving her a pardon, and now she plays straight with the pigs, and still manages to pull the wool over their eyes while she's robbing them blind. I hear even Possible was duped."

"Any ideas?"

"We keep looking for the redhead. From all I've heard, if she's taking a breath, it's only to get ready for a major play."

"Then shouldn't we be in Kazikstahn, because that's going to be her most likely target just now."

"No. No, I figure she's hanging around in the shadows to keep that freak al Javier safe for now since he's under fire. When someone pops him, then she'll come out, and play. Only I still think she's probably around here, in safe territory, planning whatever she's up to next."

"Well," Injustice complained, "I'm still not sure about shadowing known connections. What if…?"

"You're spotted," a green-skinned woman in casual clothes asked, somehow just appearing at his side to smirk at him.

"Shego," the man grimaced. "Be cool. No one's trespassing. We're just watching…."

"Watch elsewhere. Middleton is off limits. So, scoot. You're scaring the straights," she said, nodding to two uneasy security guards looking their way.

"Fine. Fine. But how do we know you're not just playing the Seniors to get an edge?"

"You don't, do you. The question you have to ask, though, is if you want _me_ to play with _you,"_ she smiled thinly. "Well, how about it, fruitcake? Wanna play," she asked.

Injustice bolted for the door as fast as his imitation leather boots could carry him.

"Posers," she huffed.

"Was he one of them," Bonnie came over to ask, waving assurances at the guards who gave her a nod, and walked away.

"You couldn't tell? You'd have to be colorblind not to spot that idiot."

"He did have a dreadful sense of fashion. That cowboy chic look went out with Disco," she shuddered.

Shego only grinned.

"Come on, let's go check out that Club Banana sale you wanted to hit."

"Now you're talking," Bonnie smiled. "I should see if I can find Junior something nice, too."

Shego didn't comment on that one. She still didn't quite see how those two had ever gotten together. Then again, from all Kimmie had said of this woman when they were actually still talking, the brunette was just as shallow as the clueless playboy.

**KP**

Ron had a lot of things on his mind as he left the last felon bound and gagged, ready for a GJ pickup. He couldn't help but feel he was wasting his time, but even he knew just enough about politics of late to know he couldn't too well just go into Kazikstahn and kick some royal butt. As much as he would like to try.

Never mind that Kim likely would have done it already if someone weren't holding her back. It still wasn't something that you could do without a great many repercussions of the bad kind.

So he took out the assassins, and now they were down to six heavies still out there. Three had vanished, and his last report was that one of his own last targets was recently sighted in Upperton, camped out near Kim's house.

He remembered when she had first bought the place.

At the time, it was convenient, and a necessity, because the university was a little worried about Kim's avocation following her to school. The last thing the faculty wanted was someone breaking into her dorm to try attacking her.

They gave Kim, still a freshman, the permission to live off-campus.

Concerned about her potential neighbors, Kim brought a house just outside the city, and began fixing it up at her leisure. When she was actually there.

At the time, they had still been engaged, and they had even made a few plans about moving in together.

Before they realized things just weren't working out, and dating one another left them feeling rather incestuous. More like siblings than lovers, they chose to mutually part. Something only their families ever truly understood judging from many of the editorials that came out at the time.

He watched the area around the alley where he knelt, watching the bound assassin, just in case, and then spotted a heavy, black SUV with nondescript plates. Two men in stark, blue suits climbed out, and looked around. He walked over, and nodded.

"Package is back behind the dumpster," he pointed. "Better watch his clothing, and search him again, just in case. He had more hidden knives than a bad ninja movie," Ron quipped.

"Whatever you say, Stoppable. Say," one of the two agents asked. "Have you heard about the new pool?"

"Depends. Which one?"

"Scuttlebutt says Possible was hurt bad in her last mission, and that's why she's really gone to ground. The other side says Will was hurt, and she's guarding him because he knows something big. Seriously big. We were just wondering if you knew anything that might give us an edge in the betting."

"Well, all I know for certain is that they're both fine. So far," he amended.

"So far," the man asked as his burlier partner tossed the nearly naked felon into the back, and closed a panel over him like a dog carrier.

"Why take chances," the man growled as he tossed the felon's clothing into the opposite floorboard.

"Good idea," the other agent agreed. They both knew some of these people could surprise you without effort, and they didn't care if you got hurt, or killed. "So, so far," the man asked again.

"All I can say just now," Ron told him, and walked over to sleek black and chrome motorcycle, and straddled it. "Me, I'd bet money Will applies for a vacation. Very soon."

"Du," the burly agent scowled, eyeing his partner as Ron rode away. "That guy never takes time off."

"Hey, if Stoppable says he will, I'm putting cash down now."

"You might be right," his partner agreed.

**KP**

"This…..is great," Kim beamed, standing atop a precipice, and looking down at a wide, sunlit chasm that seemed so deep you almost couldn't see the bottom.

"Where is this," he rasped, unable to believe how close to the edge the redhead stood as he carefully peered over the edge.

"Backside of Mount Middleton. I learned to climb here. You get away from the kiddy parks, and the highway Overview, and there is some wild terrain back home," she grinned. "I love it there."

"So, how real is this VR thing? It looks like I could actually jump off the cliff here."

"Full sensory immersion, Kimberly," he grimaced. "You would experience falling, and it would hurt when you hit the ground. The fail-safes keep you safe enough, but it would still hurt. Remember, all pain is in the mind, and your mind would register what it expected, even in here. So let's not…."

"Spankin'," she beamed, and turned, and backed off the cliff.

"Kim," he shouted, watching her fall for all of three feet before she grabbed a handhold, and looked around.

"Wow, it's just like hanging off the ledge back home. This is great! You seriously have to try this," she grinned up at him.

"Good God, woman, have you no sense at all? Perceived, or not, you could still injure yourself, he complained. "What about the baby? What about your own neck," he demanded.

Kim glared up at him, and started climbing down.

"You're as bad as Ron," she shot back, and kept going.

"Override," Will barked. "Full sequential shutdown," he added.

Kim was suddenly standing a few feet from him in the middle of a large, empty chamber, and Will glared at her.

"Why did you do that," she demanded indignantly.

"You were taking unnecessary chances….."

"Look, Will," Kim stalked over to him. "I know my limits. I know what I can do. I've been climbing Mount Middleton since I was _ten._ Get it? This was seriously no big. I could handle it without effort."

"Accidents happen, even to the best of us. And sometimes right where we feel safest," he shot back. "Honestly, Possible, I'm surprised you managed to survive this long if this is how you…."

"Watch it, Du," she glowered.

"Have you no understanding of how dangerous that could have been?"

"In here, or at home," she demanded.

"What?"

"What's the real problem, Will," Kim demanded. "You already thinking of how to fit me into your preconceived boxes? Is that it?"

"I….."

"Listen to me," the redhead hissed. "I am still a Possible. Anything is possible…."

"I've heard. But even you can slip up. You often have."

Kim's green eyes narrowed.

"Agent Du, the answer….is _no,"_ she spat, and slapped him viciously before heading for the door.

Will reacted instantly, and caught her lowering hand, and spun her, slamming her face-first to the floor.

She bucked, half turned, and drove a knee into the side of his head as he tried to lean over to maintain his hold.

He struck back blindly, and Kim went flying, landing hard on her side.

"Anything more," he demanded.

Kim didn't say a word.

"Possible," he said, walking over to stand over her when she abruptly made a gasping, whimper.

He gently rolled her over when he heard another choking sound, and found her holding her stomach, trying hard not to whimper as she tried to suck air into her lungs.

"Damn, medical emergency," he shouted at the computer. "We need a doctor now."

_To Be Continued….._


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Impossibilities**

**By LJ58**

**13**

"How is she," Will asked as he returned from reporting to the commander, and suggesting he put the VR room on specific limitations while Kim was around.

Dr. Sands looked up from his paperwork as Will walked into the clinic, and gave him a bemused look.

"Angry, vengeful, and still plotting her revenge," he told the agent.

"So, back to normal? Was the child….stressed?"

"Oh, no. Not at all," the doctor grinned now as the sandy-haired man shook his head.

"But she was…. Hurt," he half said, half asked.

"You essentially just knocked the wind out of me with that elbow, you jerk," Kim drawled as she came out of the back just then, still buttoning her top. "I haven't had someone get through my guard like that since grade school. You've been holding back on me," she said with a glare.

"I admit, that was more reflex than not. Still, I didn't want to risk hurting…."

"I am not fragile," she spat.

"Actually, you are, Miss Possible," the doctor told her. "I am going to suggest you start toning down your, ah, workouts, and that you wear padding over your stomach for any kind of sparring. You are closing on twelve weeks, after all, and that little bun is going to start making itself a lot more noticeable very soon. That means it's also going to be a lot more sensitive to anything you do. Something to consider," he told her.

"Fine. I'll wear padding. Anything else?"

"No more overly strenuous activity for a while. Until I am certain you didn't strain yourself, or your child," Dr. Sands suggested.

Kim grumbled, but nodded on her way out the door.

"Kimberly, wait…."

"I already said no," Kim spat. "So, you're off the hook, and you can go. In fact, you can go very, very far away," she spat without looking toward him as he now followed her down through the halls.

"Kimberly…..

"No. No more words," she said, heading for her room. "Not from you."

"I am worried about you. And our child," he told her.

She looked at him now, but only to glare all the more.

"No. _My_ child. You can go away."

"Kimberly, you cannot just walk away. I still have a right to know my child, too," he protested.

"So, go sign a paper. You like paperwork. Find one that says I absolve you of any connection, or support. No fault, no blame, and you can leave with a clear conscience."

Will froze.

"Kimberly….."

"Unless you are telling me the way out, I don't want to hear anything else from you," she almost shrieked as she turned on him.

"Kimberly, I can't do that. But I can help you, if you would only….."

"You want to help," Kim asked quietly.

"Yes," he nodded.

"You really want to help," she demanded as she stepped closer, and took his uniform lapels in both hands.

"Yes, I do," he nodded at her.

Kim kneed him between the legs before he could move.

He howled, and folded over, and ran into the same knee that was planted in his jaw, sending him sprawling.

"Then get me my mother," she shrieked, and then stalked off.

"Medic," he whined, watching her storm off between the tears of pain brimming in squinted eyes.

**KP**

"Dr. Director," the woman replied when she got the notice the base doctor had sent her an emergency contact.

"Dr. Director, this is Dr. Sands."

"Of course, Ian. What can I do for you?"

"You can arrange for Miss Possible's mother to visit, before she snaps, and puts us all in the hospital."

"That bad," Betty frowned.

"I just put Will in a bed. Let's just say, he'll be debilitated for a few days."

"I see. All right. I'll see what I can do."

"I recommend hurrying. Frankly, I've never seen such a severe hormonal reaction in my life, and she's not even a full three months as yet."

"I understand," Dr. Director assured the man. "I'll get right on this. Meanwhile, I suggest not saying anything. Not until we can be sure when we can make the necessary arrangements."

"Understood. All the same, I suggest all the haste you can manage."

"Anything else, Commander Waters," Dr. Director asked knowingly.

"Just one thing, ma'am. Next time you want to send Possible here. Don't," he said bluntly.

Dr. Director sighed as the channel closed, and she was left sitting in quiet.

Will had obviously fumbled again.

She shouldn't be surprised.

He was a rigid personality, and Kimberly was likely the most fluid, and dynamic sort she had ever met. If she ever slowed down for anything, she wasn't sure she knew about it. In the end, even a powered-up monkey-master couldn't keep up with her, and while she understood why they broke up, she had long lamented the loss of the steadying influence Ronald had ironically had on her.

Reaching for her intercom, she arranged a transport to Middleton, and set out clearing her schedule.

She had the feeling that this might take a while.

**KP**

Senor Senior, Sr. smiled blandly as he eyed the four men on his video monitors in his 'man cave,' each of them well known to him.

After all, they were all members of the Billionaire's Club, and they all were personal acquaintances, rather than pretentious noobs like so many of late.

"Are we agreed," Roberto Senior asked his associates.

"Absolutely, my dear fellow," Martin Smarty declared enthusiastically. "Why, I am simply appalled, absolutely appalled that someone would dare try manipulating the market by attacking your family. It's simply appalling."

"Agreed," another of the men nodded. "If this ruffian thinks attacking family will bring him some kind of advantage, we have to stop him, and stop him now. We certainly don't want this kind of precedent set," he added.

"We're all behind you, Roberto," Martin smiled. "Just tell us what to do. After all," the head of Smarty-Mart grinned, "We are all sure that you already have a plan."

"By a less than strange coincidence," the retired billionaire smiled. "I do just happen to have a ploy in mind."

"Then, let us get to it," they all agreed eagerly.

"Ready anytime you are," Jack Hench smiled from another screen.

"I'm just surprised you're a part of our little game, Jack," Martin drawled. "I would think you would be cheering that rabble on."

"Hardly. Kim Possible probably does more for my bottom line than anyone else alive. With her, and her legacy still inspiring the wannabes, I've still been more solvent than I have been in years. You can't _buy_ that kind of motivation."

"Should have known," Martin sighed, the other men only chuckling. "It's still all about the dollar with you, cousin," he chortled.

Jack only smirked.

**KP**

"We definitely have problems in Kazikstahn," an agent told Dr. Director on her way out of the office. "Two big ones in fact."

"Clarify. In five minutes, or less," she demanded as she kept going, the agent following her.

"First, the king is now demanding Possible be produced, and she be made to personally answer certain….allegations made against her."

"What has the State Department advised?"

"They are discussing…compromise."

"Define compromise."

"They want Possible to issue a public, and formal apology, and that implies they would expect her to take direct responsibility for the prince's…..mishap."

"So, by that reasoning, they'd let Kazikstahn actually try her for assault. Even in absentia. We all know how that would end."

"A conviction would be...problematic."

"No, Agent Embers. It would end with the Possibles going to war with Kazikstahn. Or have you forgotten what happened to Dementor a few years ago after he crashed Kimberly's college graduation?"

"Oh. Right," he grimaced, thinking of a certain set of twin terrors who could be vicious when motivated. To this day, Dementor was not known to ever take off his helmet in public. Ever.

"And the secondary issue?"

"We have a rumor, substantiated, that Senor Senior is about to move on King Jamal. How, or when, we don't know, but the scuttlebutt currently coming out of Henchco is that all regional investors are scrambling to unload faster than rats leaving the Titanic," the agent admitted. "Every one of them."

"Damn. I hoped I had distracted him. Well, I can't help it. The State Department helped create this mess. They can finish blundering until an actual incident compels us to intercede. For now, I have more important matters to attend."

"But, what about…?"

"More important matters," she stopped to glare at that agent who backpedaled, and went silent.

"I'll advise the proper channels," he smiled blandly.

"Meanwhile, brief Stoppable on your intel. It might even help."

She just didn't say how.

**KP**

Commander Julian Waters noted the unexpected transport circling the Retreat, and requesting landing permission with a priority code.

In fact, he had expected them sooner.

He just hadn't expected Dr. Director herself to be ferrying the passenger. He checked, then rechecked all regional radar. Satellites. Then scanned the senior agent's ship himself before he gave permission for her to descend.

By the time he met Dr. Director in decontamination, he was more than relieved to see a certain redhead gathering her bags from an inspector.

"Dr. Possible," he nodded. "Nice to see you again."

"I heard you needed a little help with my little girl," the top neurosurgeon in even DOD circles smiled. "Been a handful, has she?"

"You have no idea," he grimaced. "Dr. Director? Will you be staying?"

"Long enough to debrief Kimberly, and then I have to depart. We're at a critical stage with certain operations. However, you can prep Senator Sluggorn for transport. His case has been settled, and he's free to go without fear of his enemies."

"We hadn't heard."

"We chose to be discreet with the final solution to his problems," Betty nodded as Anne waited on her.

"I'll have him packed, and ready to depart by the time you return," Julian told her. "Do you want us to call Kimberly into a conference….?"

"We'd better just surprise her," Ann told him. "It'll help me figure out how she's really doing."

"As you say," the base commander nodded. "Do you need an escort…."

"Just tell me her quarters," Dr. Director asked.

"Right. 204, in the Green Sector."

"Isolated her? Smart," Betty nodded as she led Ann out of the decon chamber.

"Isolation? Kimmie? Was that really smart. She's always been more of a people person…."

"I told you about Will?"

"Yes," Ann nodded.

"She's been combative, hyperactive, and actually injured three of our staff before she was cleared to use our android auto-drones for combat sparring. We actually felt it best to isolate her, because our other….guests….aren't the type to manage her kind of personality. Or amusements."

"Oh. Yes, I see. My Kimberly can be….a handful."

"That said. There is a…. Let's call it a suggestion. When I offer it, I would like you to back me up," Dr. Director told her.

"Why didn't you mention it earlier," Ann asked.

"I didn't want even my pilot to hear us talking. Some things are above his pay grade, and I doubted you wanted your daughter the topic of any gossip out there."

"I would prefer she wasn't. She had enough grief when those morons from that talk show lambasted her for breaking up with Ron."

"I recall. I am just asking for your trust. Believe me, this is for her own good," Betty told her as the senior agent glanced her way, and gestured to the next turn.

"So, you've been here before?"

"Actually, it's my first time. However, I helped design the complex. As I explained, though, this is above top secret, and you can never, ever, even hint at its existence. Let alone its location."

"Since I never saw anything from my seat, I can hardly do that," Ann smiled. "But I can be discreet. I think you know that, though."

"You do have a sterling reputation in the DOD, Dr. Possible. It's likely benefited your daughter at times, too."

"I'd never tell her that," Ann grinned as they neared a particular hatch with stark, black numbers over the top. "She does like to think she's self-sufficient since leaving home."

"Smart," Dr. Director grinned. "Shall we surprise her?"

"By all means," Ann nodded as Dr. Director simply tapped in the override, and walked into the room first.

**KP**

"Possible," an agent she didn't know, though she had seen him around waved. "Just thought you'd like to know. The commander just delivered a package to your room. You might want to check it out."

"A package," she asked.

"A package," he nodded. "Seen Agent Du? I need to see him about something, too."

"No," she grumbled now, rising from the table where she had been lingering over a cup of cooling coffee since she wasn't really hungry just then. "And if he's smart, he'll stay hidden."

"Ouch. Really rubbed you the wrong way this time, did he," he grinned.

Kim said nothing, but she knew the loose GJ jumpsuit she had taken to wearing of late wasn't going to hide much for long. Before long, everyone was going to know that Kim Possible was pregnant, and they were going to start asking questioning.

Or doing their own guessing.

She thought of a certain talk show host, and made a face.

"Hey, I'm not defending Mr. By-the-Book. I'm just saying," the man stammered, uncertain of that expression.

"Never mind," she said, and carried her single mug to the window where trays and dishes were delivered for cleaning.

"Had enough for today," the woman behind the window smiled.

She just waved.

No way would she ever admit that she couldn't tell the difference between caffeinated, and the decaf the doctor had ordered her to start drinking if she didn't give up coffee altogether. Frankly, it was better than their juice, which tasted overly sweet even to her.

"Later," the agent waved as she passed him again, and headed for the door, turning a different direction from her.

She wasn't sure what might be waiting, but she supposed her mother had finally managed to send her a few things after she put in a list of requests through Dr. Director. Or rather, through the commander, who would notify Dr. Director.

Everything was through channels here, and it was past annoying.

She sighed, really wanting to just get out of here by now, it was so dull of late, and she made it a point to avoid Will at any, and all times since their last argument.

Frankly, she was tired of him, and his stupidity anyway.

She just didn't know what she was going to tell her mother when she saw her, though.

She tapped in her code when she reached her door, and wondered idly who had sent her what, but was eager to find out all the same when she realized someone was already in her room.

She gaped as the older redhead smiled at her as Kim gaped, and she flung herself halfway across the room in a long leap before fiercely hugging her mother, crying out wordlessly in her glee.

"I don't think anyone has ever been that happy to see me," Dr. Director remarked dryly as she continued to sit in her own chair, looking up at the pair.

"Dr. Director? Wow, does this mean I can leave…?"

"Not just yet. We are getting a handle on things, but we still have at least a half dozen very dangerous assassins out there are still actively looking for you. Which brings up another issue I need to address with you," the woman continued as Kim reluctantly parted from her mom's hug, and glanced around before just sitting on the bed as her mother just sit down.

"Shoot," Kim nodded, still smiling for the first time in days.

"First, I want you to quit the State Department."

Kim couldn't help but gape at her incredulously.

_To Be Continued…  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Impossibilities**

**By LJ58**

**14**

Ron was almost to the small wooded patch behind Kim's house when he heard the heavy steps nearby.

He froze, darting up a tree, and hugging it as he eyed the area around him even as a camouflaged tank went by directly under him.

No, a humanoid tank.

Right. Number five on the hit parade. The guy in the suit. Iron Something-Or-Other.

He watched the guy with a metal fright mask over the obviously overblown battle suit stomp around, and then head back the way he had come.

No wonder the neighbors had been complaining. He could just guess having this guy trying to creep around, trying to find KP would be enough to scare anyone. He considered what he could remember from the file, and eyed the back of the big tank's humanoid frame.

Looked like the Intel was old, because he didn't see the rumored weak point that was supposed to be there. In fact, the armor didn't look like the picture at all, but who else could it be?

He let the man stomp around, then the human tank headed back toward the back of Kim's house, and Ron came back down out of the tree.

"Ron," a faint voice whispered in his left ear where his transceiver rested.

"Not a good time. I'm closing on the metal man."

"I have him on satellite," Wade told him. "And I think I should tell you, he's upgraded his defenses."

"I guessed."

"Listen, hold up your communicator, and let me scan him."

"Might as well, I'm not seeing anything obvious as a shut-down button just now," he said, pulling out his old communicator to hold it up towards the man now staring out of the woods at the back of Kim's house.

"Got it," Wade told him. "Looks like he rewired everything to fit the controls into the left gauntlet. His primary power source is routed through the flared ridge at the back of his neck."

"Got it," Ron murmured, and put his communicator away. "Anything else, or were you just checking in?"

"I thought you might like to know. Shego just scared two assassins from the Middleton Mall. They're heading out of town now, but they could be headed your way since all of them are still focused on Kim."

"Okay. I'll keep my eye out for them. Do you know who they are?"

"Two loons, but they are dangerous. Vindicator, and Injustice."

"Oh. Right. The cowboy wannabe. I remember him."

"Well, Shego scared them off, but I doubt they're going to stay scared. And I still haven't found the three she flushed from Bonnie's mother's house. And those three are said to be three of the worst."

"Who were they?"

"The new guy, Shadow. The two anthros even Jack won't hire, Feral, and Reptile. Or whatever they are calling him this week."

"Right. I'll keep my eyes open. Just make sure our families and friends are safe."

"Well, with Shego walking around scaring off the felons, I likely won't have much to do."

"So, any word on KP yet?"

"Not lately. I do know Dr. Director just took off with Dr. Possible…. Uh, Kim's mother. I hope it doesn't mean more trouble."

"Uh, right," Ron said, thinking about Dr. Director's claim that Kim was having a baby.

"Okay, and if you need anything else," Wade told him.

"I know who to call," Ron assured him. "Just focus on Middleton for now. I'll handle the rest out here."

"Good luck," Wade told him even as Ron moved closer to the human tank, his brown eyes lost in a faint, blue gleam.

**KP**

Kim sighed as she listened to Dr. Director explain just why she should, and needed to quit as soon as she could.

"They're really going to just throw me under the bus like that," she sputtered as Dr. Director waited on her reply.

"They already have," Ann Possible told her daughter. "Besides, sweetheart, weren't you telling me you had already gotten tired of the job anyway? I think this is the perfect time for you to let them know you aren't going to be another scapegoat for those idiots in power."

"Not a fan of the Administration either," Betty Director asked her wryly.

Dr. Possible's expression was beyond eloquent.

"After what they've done to healthcare of late," the neurosurgeon quipped. "I'd sooner support _Drew_ than those imbeciles in office.

"Wow, mom. Really? Drew Lipski for President? I suppose Shego would be Vice President?"

The three eyed one another, and then broke into laughter.

"Seriously," Dr. Director told her. "We need you to break off, and break ties now. Before they can use their authority over you to force you into another untenable situation that could make things worse for everyone."

"Fine. Mom is right. I was getting bored with their stupidity anyway. I get less done lately than I ever did before I joined," she grumbled.

"Just as well. They were setting you up for a fall. You obviously angered more than a few people in the Administration, because the news is, they are leaning toward sending you to King Jamal for a personal apology, and to privately settle any reparations wanted."

"You're kidding," Kim sputtered. "When they have to know all those two jerks want is my head," she demanded.

"Everyone is in a conciliatory mood of late in regard to foreign policy of late. You know that."

"Idiots," Kim growled. "Idiots, and cowards. All of them. They should just…."

"Calm down, bubble-butt," Ann quipped, and Kim gasped, and turned beet-red.

"Mom!"

"It stopped your rant, didn't it," Ann smiled from her chair where she had settled again as Kim only then dropped onto the end of the bed near her. "And you do need to calm down, and relax. Considering."

"I'm still glad to see you," she smiled. "This place has been driving me crazy, and…. Do you know where we are," she suddenly asked.

"Not a clue," Ann told her.

"And you wouldn't tell me even if you did," Kim remarked, eyeing Betty.

"Of course I know. I helped design this place."

Kim just glared at her.

"Real homey," she muttered, looking around.

"It can be. Why you haven't taken advantage of the amenities is beyond me, but you were always…."

"What amenities," she sputtered.

Betty smirked now, and gestured.

"Stand up, and come over here."

Kim rose slowly, suspiciously, and walked toward the two women eyeing her.

As she did, Dr. Director lifted a small remote from a small coffee table between the chairs, and pointed it.

"Room configurations," she pointed out, "Come in two primary modes. You're in sleep mode. This is the secondary, entertainment mode," she said, and pressed a button after sliding a small lever.

The entire bed dropped down into the floor, and too much of Kim's dirty clothes left on the far side with it. As it sank, the wall behind it opened, and a new floor slid out with a wide couch, long coffee table, and mini-fridge near one end of the couch. On the far wall, a panel rose, and exposed a widescreen HD TV that automatically came on, playing a news channel.

"If you see the quartermaster, you can also access anything else you might like to make your stay more comfortable. Within reason."

"Oh, you are kidding me," Kim sputtered. "That…. Will never told me…."

"Did you ever give him a chance," her mother asked knowingly. "Or maybe he thought you knew about it already?"

Dr. Director set the remote back on the small table, and nodded.

"Just reverse the setting to return to sleep mode. And we do have a laundry service," she added, proving she had noticed the clothes.

Kim only grumbled, and walked over to drop on the couch.

"So, is that local news," she asked, eyeing the screen.

"GNN. We use Ethernet transmission for cable channels. Nothing to give away anything to anyone that doesn't need to know where we are," Dr. Director smiled.

"Now, I'll take your resignation with me, and go see Will before I need to go, so I'll let you two have a nice visit. I'll be back in four weeks to pick you up, Ann."

"And me," Kim demanded.

"Will be here for a while longer," Ann told her. "Or did you forget something you need to tell me," she said, pointedly eyeing Kim's less than trim abdomen.

Kim blushed furiously yet again as she found her mother eyeing her expectantly.

"I'll just leave you two ladies to it then," Dr. Director said, and walked out.

Kim watched her leave, and then turned back to her mother.

"So, you're here for a month," she asked quietly. "What about the Tweebs?"

"Your father took time off, too. To be safe, though, he's sending them up to Slim's. Joss is actually looking forward to seeing them."

"Poor girl," Kim sighed.

Ann only chuckled. "Now, let's talk about my grandchild."

Kim found herself blushing again.

**KP**

"Agent Du," Dr. Director said as she stepped into his room where he was sitting back on the couch, staring blankly just then, his wall-mounted TV on, but muted as a news documentary played on it. "We need to talk, mister."

Will grimaced, and stood up to face her.

"I didn't know you were here," he said.

"I came by to pick up Senator Sluggorn, and drop off Ann Possible."

"Thank God," Will actually rasped.

"I heard you managed to blunder pretty badly again."

"I will confess I didn't properly anticipate her reaction to certain…hormonal influences."

Betty only stared blandly at him as she pulled out a small case, and dropped in on the coffee table.

"Ma'am?"

"Your mother sent you this," she said, pulling out an even smaller case. "And expects you to clean up your obvious mess before you let things get any more out of hand."

Will took the small case, and opened it. He eyed the small silver band with a flawless emerald surrounded by tiny diamonds.

"Grandmother's ring."

"I think it might actually help to have an actual ring next time you face Kimberly."

"That might not be enough," he grimaced.

"I heard she was pretty angry at you," Dr. Director actually smirked. "Tell me, was she angrier at you for holding back, or for actually hitting her?"

"Actually, I think she took exception to my attempt to protect her in general."

"Wow, you are thick, boy," Dr. Director exclaimed.

"But…."

"Even Stoppable knew better than to try to get in her way when she was angry, Will. Think about that. You need help. That ring is part of it. I also sent along a little gift that I think coming from you will make her feel a little better about you. Just don't admit I brought them. Suggest you arranged them."

"What….?"

She nodded, and he leaned over and opened the small case.

"Are these…."

"Eskrima sticks, and special padding. All made from our new inertia tech."

"So….."

"Any force hitting the padding will be absorbed, and protects the wearer. Just as any force impacting the sticks will be nullified, or with a flip of a switch, can increase the force of the stick by absorbing any inertia, and adding to the impact of any strike. I felt them the perfect gifts for an active woman who might soon be faced with the necessity of slowing down."

"I didn't think of this," Will said, lifting one of the long, tapered sticks that were lacquered black, but felt metallic, even if they appeared wooden. "But you are right, these will likely suit…."

"As I said, suggest they were your idea all along. And try to make peace with her, _before_ James Possible gets wind of this one. Ann may be reasonable, and patient, but we both know James can be as bad as his sons at times."

"Don't remind me," he grimaced.

"Just remember. They're going to be your in-laws soon. So get this done right," Betty told her curtly. "And consider that an order, Agent Du."

Will grimaced.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied as he put the stick away, and closed the small case again.

"By the way, how bad did she hurt you? Dr. Sands said you were bedbound earlier this week?"

"Yes," he blushed. "She….very nearly gelded me," he grimaced, and fractured my jaw. I'm still on a soft diet."

Dr. Director eyed his still faintly swollen jaw, and shook her head.

"After all this time….? Honestly, Will, I thought you were better than that?"

"Ma'am, with all due respect, that woman is crazed."

Dr. Director kept her expression bland as she eyed him.

"That woman, Will, is going to be your wife. Or James Possible, and your mother, are going to be just as crazed if you mess up again."

"But, mother always claimed logic and reason will…."

"Never argue logic with a woman, Will," she said, turning toward the door. "You'll never win. Now, I have to go. I'll be back in one month. I hope to hear better news by then."

"Point taken," he murmured, only after she closed the door.

**KP**

Ron moved closer, summoning his mystical strength even as he drew a slender dagger in one hand.

Even as he sped up, all but running the last few steps to close the distance, the walking tank turned abruptly, and faced Ron.

Ron, already having thrown the dagger, just leapt to one side even as both metal hands rose, and fired pneumatic darts that exploded on contact with the trees around them.

"Dude, the environmentalists are going to hate you," he declared, rolling away from the last splintered tree, and eyed him.

"Stoppable," came the digitized voice. "You may not be the bounty, but I suspect if I dangle your carcass in front of the press, it will draw out that redheaded coward."

"KP is a lot of things, metal-head, but she's no coward. She just has more important things to do that play with all you posers," Ron declared, ducking a surprisingly fast metal fist before he turned, and slammed another dagger into the left wrist of the tank's armor.

Almost at once, a sparking arc shot out, and joined with the dagger now impaled in the high ridge at the side of the armored man's left shoulder just below the ridge.

The man screamed as his armor shorted, and he fell heavily as he convulsed slightly before his armor went still. Ron waited for the sparks to settle, then reached down, and jerked off the fright mask. He grimaced at the unconscious man's face, and drawled, "Well, I see why you hide your face," he told the scarred, bald man who looked like someone had tried to peel him like a banana sometime in the past.

He reclaimed his daggers, putting them away before he peeled the man out of the rest of his armor, and made sure to break what seemed a few vital connections before he called in GJ again.

Even as he did, he missed the parting of a shade in the house that closed almost as soon as it moved.

_To Be Continued…_


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Impossibilities**

**By LJ58**

**15**

Shego yawned as she saw the GJ agents joining the local cops in patrolling the area now after she ran off the last two wannabes.

"Don't they worry you," Bonnie asked as she stood in the door, out of sight, as Shego just boldly waved at the agents as they slowed to eye her.

"Who, the rentacops," the green-skinned woman asked as the GJ agents drove past, and pretended not to look back.

"No, all those bad guys," she said.

Shego gave a snorting chuckle.

"Girl, I've been kicking butt since I was a kid. These days, very few people can even keep up with me. Those guys? Most of them are pretentious bullies, and posers. They'd hardly even slow me down."

"Oh," Bonnie murmured as Shego turned to go back into the house that Roberto had seen repaired the same afternoon Feral and the walking snake had come by.

"I doubt they'd even bother Kimmie, either. Frankly, so far, all these guys have been rather disappointing."

"If she's not scared, then…."

"Kimmie's not scared," Shego laughed. "Annoyed, maybe, but if she's not here, then you can bet something seriously big is going down someplace else. Because that is the only thing I can think of that would keep her from a fight. Especially on her own ground."

"She doesn't really live in Middleton now. She moved to Up…."

"It's still Princess' home, and we both know it," Shego told her. "So, what, you still upset over getting grabbed by those freaks earlier?"

"I thought they were going to kill me," Bonnie scowled. "And I couldn't do anything. If Kim hadn't found me…."

"Yeah, well, that's what she does. Even if she is supposedly out of the hero biz these days," she scoffed. "Still, you're fit enough, and strong enough, that you should be able to handle yourself, too. Why didn't you….?"

"I can't fight," the brunette sputtered.

"Bull. You're still in shape. You did the cheerleading thing, and we both know Kimmie might have taken it to the extremes, but half her moves were just cheerleading turned lethal at the start. I'll bet you could do the same thing if you tried."

"But…."

"Tell you what. Since the old man wants you laying low a few more days while he does whatever, why don't I show you a few moves that might help? What do you say," Shego grinned. "You might even like it."

_"F-F-Fight….you,"_ Bonnie gasped in horror.

"No fighting. Just some sparring. Light practice. C'mon, Queenie," she called Bonnie, making her sputter. "I won't be using comet-power, just feet and fists. Plain old kung fu."

"I….."

"Or do you plan on hoping the old man can keep you safe the next time someone breaks through his security? Or you have to step outside your own door?"

Bonnie scowled at that.

"I….wouldn't mind learning something that might help," she admitted. "That…. That all scared me to death. But tell me something first."

"If I can," Shego shrugged as she eyed the brunette.

"Why did you call me Queenie," she scowled.

"Two reasons. Face it, you're in line for the proverbial throne, because we both know Junior couldn't run the old man's businesses to save his life," Shego smirked.

"And," she asked, not commenting on her often silly husband.

"And Kimmie told me all about that time with the Bebes," Shego sniggered. "Cracked me up."

"Great. So now she's gossiping about that….?"

"No. We just talk sometimes, and we were talking about how much trouble those stupid bots of Drew's were at times. She told me about how they were going to make you their queen once. I always knew those tin cans were as loopy as blue boy," she added.

"But... Don't you like him?"

"Not in my contract," Shego smirked on. "I tolerate him, but that's all."

"But aren't you two….."

"Uh, no, and never," Shego laughed. "Besides, comet-power and domestic life don't fit, Queenie. Just think about it," she drawled. "And even Drew isn't that stupid. So, you ready to spar a little? Want to see what you got?"

"Uh, shouldn't I change?"

Shego looked her up and down.

"If you want. Me, I'm good to go," the woman in her usual catsuit/costume grinned.

"Well, I'm not ruining a designer blouse," Bonnie huffed.

Shego only chortled as Bonnie went down the hall to her room to change.

**KP**

"He's gone," Feral said with a genuine sigh of relief as she watched Ron drive away after the Iron Monarch was dealt with.

"Good," the reptile said. "And hopefully without that overgrown thug out there, no one will notice us here now."

"Yes, I was worried he might give us away. Say, Rep….? What is your name? I mean, everyone calls you something different. Reptile. Scales. Claw. What is your name?"

The big, bipedal lizard grinned, and shook his head.

"I just quit using one. I just let people call me whatever they want. Adds to the mystique after Amy screwed me up."

"So, that wasn't just a rumor."

"No. That wacky broad made me into this just before her lab went up in flame. Unfortunately, the only way to change me back went up with it."

"Bummer."

"So, you? How did you turn into a life-sized feline?"

"I'll tell you, if you tell me your name," Feral grinned.

"True confessions," the man grunted. "Why not. We seem to have plenty of time just now. Just don't ever share, or I'll have to hunt you down," he glowered.

"Swear," Feral told him, putting one clawed hand over her chest.

"Sidney," he told her. "Sidney Wartenstein."

"Tell me you're kidding?"

"Trust me, it's not a name I could make up," the big reptile grumbled.

"I get the mystique now," she grinned.

"And you, Feral? What is your secret?"

"No big secret. I raided a bio-chem lab with Dementor right before the Possible twins shut bucket-head down that last time, and one of the idiot Henches dropped something that soaked me before I could get out of the way. I didn't feel anything, until the next morning. Which was when I woke up furry, fine, and very lethal," she smiled, sliding her tongue over her very real fangs that matched his.

"I didn't think Jack hired female Henches."

"He doesn't," she grinned. "You think your name is bad. "I _was_ Owen. Owen Bukowski."

"But…"

"Yep, the new bod came with a new gender," she smiled. "With no real cure myself, it was adapt, or go nuts. Besides, I'm in much better shape than I ever was before this, too. So how could I complain over that?"

"And I thought my story sucked," Reptile huffed. "At least I'm still male."

"Had many dates lately," Feral chortled.

"Back at you," he hissed.

"You'd be surprised. Lots of guys want to try this fine bod," she grinned. "But I'm very finicky. I'm also not cheap," she smirked.

Reptile looked out the front window, carefully, and nodded.

"GJ is going now, too. Looks like we're clear."

"Good," Feral nodded. "I thought Stoppable was going to be coming inside for a moment, but he must know she's still gone."

"Suppose he comes back when she does?"

"Unlikely. They're not really a thing now. I still chuckle over the crap that came out online, and on the talk shows when they split," Feral remarked.

"Guess I missed it," Reptile muttered.

"You missed a good one. People actually sympathized for Stoppable, thinking Miss Perfect ran him off, or something."

"Didn't she?"

"Let me ask you this, who do you think would win in a fight, Possible, or Stoppable?"

"But….they're partners," he frowned.

"No. Not anymore. Still, if they fought, who would win?"

"I…..don't know."

"No one does. Stoppable has that whole mystic ninja crap going now. But Possible? Just when you think she's down, she pops up with some new toy, or some new move, and she can still kick ass so hard you would swear she was part robot, or something. Still, if they fought, I'd would bet on the redhead."

"But if Stoppable is….?"

"She fought Shego. Barehanded. And she won more than half the time. What does that say, Scales?"

"She's tougher than she looks, which is pretty tough, since I remember getting beat up by her several times before…..all this."

"Right. So if she's not here, it's not because she's scared, like some of the guys were saying. No, something else is going on, but sooner or later, she will finish it up, and come home. And when she does….."

"We'll be here."

"Right," Feral nodded. "Ready to catch her off-guard, and hopefully worn out. First, I'd better sneak out, and find us some more food. That woman sure didn't have much in the pantry. You'd think she lived on coffee, and pop tarts."

Reptile only shrugged.

"So, Sid, you got any preference for what I call you, partner?"

"Not Sid," he grumbled indignantly. "Just…call me Reptile. I like that, and it's better than Scales."

"Whatever. I'll wait till after dark, and sneak out and get us some food. Any favorites?"

He grinned.

"Meat."

"Right," the feline rolled her eyes.

**KP**

"Truce," Will held up one hand as he walked into the gym where Kim was working out again with the auto-drones the next day.

"All stop," she called, and the remaining three androids froze in place, and only then did Kim turn to face him.

"What now?"

"I really do want to make this work, Kimberly," Will told her without preamble. "And….I can see how I might have overstepped my bounds earlier but…."

"Listen, Du…."

"So, I'd like to offer you a token of peace," he went on quickly, holding out the small case with a GJ logo on the side. "I'm just glad I was able to arrange for them on short order," he added with a faint smile.

"What is…?"

"Open it," he told her, still holding out the case.

She eyed the satchel-sized case suspiciously, and then slowly took it.

Opening the top, she frowned.

"What is this?"

"Padding for your torso, and…."

"I know what it is. Why would you think….?"

"If I could explain," he said, trying to keep his atypical smile. "The Eskrima and the padding are both built with the new inertia tech."

"Wade told me about that, but I didn't think it was ready yet."

"These are actually prototypes. The padding should be able to absorb, or deflect almost any ordinary blow. The sticks can do the same, but….see the switch on the base, hit that, and you can use absorbed inertia from offensive or defensive blows to increase your own striking power."

"Really," she murmured, and lifted one of the sticks.

She swung it, testing its balance and reach, and then eyed one of the androids.

She thumbed the switch, then swung hard at the android's head.

"I didn't even feel the contact," she exclaimed, eyeing the surprisingly sturdy stick.

"Hit it a few more times," Will suggested. "You'll see what I mean."

The third blow actually warped the android's head. The fifth knocked it completely off.

"Spankin'," she grinned as she watched the head go rolling.

"Of course, there are limits to the amount of inertia they can absorb, but even deactivated, they can be used as very potent weapons…."

"I can use Eskrima, Will. I trained with quite a few weapons before now. I just favor using my hands and feet."

"Well, I just thought that considering what was still ahead... Uh, you could use an edge in case of...of later," he stammered uncomfortably.

Kim hefted the long, lacquered stick again, and then slid it back into the case.

"Thanks. I do appreciate this. Guess you're not a complete jerk after all, Will," she grinned faintly.

"I will confess to being….less than socially comfortable with many things, Kimberly, but….I hope you know that I do care for you, and….our child."

Kim sighed, and tried not to think of the scolding her mom had laid down on her after she had heard everything that had been going on. Which Kim had been unable to deny, since apparently Betty, the doctors, and even the commander had briefed her before she had even arrived.

Still, even she knew she had been stepping way over a line, and her own temper had admittedly gotten a little out of hand lately.

"Yeah," she murmured. "I can see that," she nodded quietly. "And….I didn't mean what I said about you not being part of this baby. I…. Well, you caught me on a really bad day," she said uneasily.

"I do understand. I did say my mother had three other boys. I was around for all of them. She could be surprisingly illogical during her own….."

"Watch it, Du," she growled again.

He held up both hands.

"I just really would like to make this work between us, Kimberly. Even if it does seem….odd to the both of us. Still, as you say, if anything is possible….."

Kim actually blushed at that one.

She blushed even more when he suddenly went down to one knee in a very traditional posture, and added, "Maybe it's possible that you, Kimberly, might marry me," he asked, holding out the small open box with a jeweled ring in it. _"Any_ conditions you want, but…. I would like to marry you whenever you are ready."

Kim stared at the ring.

Swallowing hard, she suddenly found it hard to focus as tears unaccountably brimmed in her bright eyes, and she made a faint giggling sound deep in her throat.

'_Don't you dare screw this up again_,' her mother's strident voice echoed in her mind just then as she stared at Will, the biggest stick-in-the-mud she knew, kneeling in front of her with a very real ring.

Warnings about the status of Ann's grandchild apparently bothered her mother more than she had considered.

"Will, I have no idea how in the world this will work," she said, making him look anxious. "But….I will promise to try. So….I'll say yes. But you better learn to listen to me," she added pointedly.

"I can accept that," he said as he relaxed, and pulled the ring out to offer it to her.

She put out her hand, and let him slide it on her finger.

Until it met the end of her fingerless glove at her knuckle.

Kim burst into laughter, and Will actually blushed as she drew back, pulled off her glove, and then let him put the ring on her finger.

"I guess we both still have a lot to talk about," she sighed, eyeing the ring.

"Anytime you're ready," Will told her, and she had the feeling he meant a lot more than any talk just then.

"Well, Dr. Director knows," Kim suddenly declared, "And my mother."

"Your mother," he asked uneasily as he stood up before her.

"She came in with Dr. Director," she told him, not knowing he was already aware of that. "She….helped me calm down a bit," she smiled at him. "Still, we have to tell my dad next. And my brothers," she sighed.

"Sure you don't want to elope," he grimaced.

She burst into laughter again.

"You can face a palace full of assassins, but you're afraid of my dad," she teased.

"Possible, your father is…."

"Yeah," she asked.

"Well, you know him," he wisely went for vagaries.

"I do. That's why I'm going to let you tell him about us. _And_ the baby," she said when his face paled a degree.

"So, you already plan on getting me murdered?"

"Dad's a pushover," she scoffed at his concern. "He's a teddy bear at heart, and wouldn't hurt a fly," she told him.

Will eyed the redhead, and wondered if she knew half of what her father had done in his time. One thing he could categorically declare, and that was, James Timothy Possible was no teddy bear. Not even close.

"We'll tell him together," he finally declared.

"We could let mom tell him," she mused a moment later.

"We could," he brightened.

"But I'd rather see you do it," she grinned.

He gaped, and declared, "So, you do have a mean streak," he declared.

She grinned, and laughed, saying, "And don't you forget it. And you still owe me a rematch."

"Rematch," he frowned.

"Don't think I forget you held back on me," the redhead narrowed her green eyes on him. "In fact, since you're here….."

Will shook his head, and then did the only thing he could think of to distract her.

Kim squealed as he suddenly embraced her, and kissed her full on the lips.

She started to resist, remembered they were supposed to be getting along, and then just as she felt her head starting to spin, and her body starting to get into the very surprisingly nice kiss, a voice cleared behind them.

Both of them jumped apart to see Dr. Sands, and Dr. Possible both standing in the door.

"I see you two are getting along better now," Ann smiled.

"Yes," Dr. Sands drawled. "And apparently Will wasn't too badly injured by his….misadventure," the sandy-haired doctor remarked, blandly eyeing Will's tented fly.

Both of them groaned.

_To Be Continued….._


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Impossibilities**

**By LJ58**

**16**

Kim glanced around, unable to believe what was happening.

Her mother only smiled as Commander Julian Waters, wearing a dark robe, and holding a small manual, took their vows as Dr. Sands, and several agents on staff witnessed the most unlikely wedding of all time.

After sharing her impromptu engagement with her mother, and another physical which was she starting to get sick of already, her mother suggested Will's earlier plan with a proviso. She marry now, to give her child legitimacy, with the understanding they would have a formal ceremony for the families and friends later once everything calmed down.

Kim couldn't even begin to shoot her down, because Will readily agreed, and she had told him she had accepted his proposal.

That, and she had to admit, it did take a lot of things off her shoulders she was still secretly worrying about. Like the fact her dad was going to go ballistic when he heard the news, and a fait accompli might just save all their lives. Plus, her mom was right, she'd rather not have the press speculating over her child's legitimacy now, or in the future.

She just didn't expect her mother to take over, arrange a dress, a chapel, and even a minister since it seemed Julian Waters was a duly registered minister authorized to perform marriage ceremonies in several denominations. Will had not been lying about that one.

So she stood there, feeling oddly numb, and watched Will slide a silver band onto her finger that matched the engagement ring, and found herself stunned to realize she was getting married. And then they were kissing, and just that quickly, they were married.

To Will Du.

The father of their child.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the commander smiled at the makeshift gathering of witnesses that included two CEO's also staying at the Retreat, along with quite a few of the GJ agents on staff. The other VIP, who she didn't know, had refused to come out of his rooms. Apparently, he rarely did.

"I present to you," he nodded to the couple, "Mr. &amp; Mrs….."

"Possible," Kim spoke up. "I'm keeping my name, guys. And no one gets to joke…."

"Henpecked already," one of the agents chortled as Will groaned, and her mother sighed.

"Can I spar with him later," Kim asked Will with a smug grin as she eyed the agent.

"Don't you mean dance," the commander asked.

"Nope," Kim beamed. "Absolutely not."

The agent had the sense to look uneasy.

Which only made everyone chuckle. Especially when Will added, "And I'll be keeping my name as well. So it's Will Du &amp; Kim Possible."

Which caused more chortles, before the congratulations began.

"The reception shall be in the cafeteria, so everyone not on duty can head over," Commander Waters told them with a firm tone. "And my personal congratulations to the couple, and good luck."

His expression suggested that Will might need it.

Kim was certain she might need it more.

Her mother only beamed.

"Now, we just have to tell your father," she told her.

She and Will both looked somber at that one.

**KP**

"What now," Reptile grumbled, walking into the kitchen for a drink, the television still on, if turned down low so no one outside could overhear it, and grow suspicious.

Feral turned from closing a cabinet, and scowled.

"We're running low on dishes."

"Dishes," he groaned. "What, are you not washing them?"

"Actually," she said, eyeing the dishwasher with the weird sign she had disregarded as a joke. "I think the dishwasher is eating them."

"What," the reptilian anthro scowled. "A dishwasher cannot….."

"Watch," she said, and pulled out a glass, and then put it in the dishwasher.

Turning the switch, the machine hummed only briefly, and then fell silent.

Feral gestured as she opened the appliance again, not even looking inside.

"You tell me. How the hell is that even remotely possible?"

"Is it, a disintegrator," the former Hench frowned as he leaned down to look inside.

"I don't know. But I've washed a full load twice, and both times…. Nothing came out."

"Twice. Why, if you knew they were disappearing on you," the other huffed.

Feral glared at him.

"Because, moron, I thought it was likely you had just put the first set away while I was showering. Only this afternoon, I come in to do dishes, and realized something was off. So opened it up, and…instant disappearing act."

"So," Reptile mused. "No more dishwasher?"

"Not unless you want to go out and getting more dishes so we can keep eating," she scowled at him.

"Well, the idea of buying things for Possible seems a bit…"

"Buying," Feral snorted. "I wasn't even thinking of that. Only stealing anything around here might lead the wrong people our way."

"Point taken. I guess we wash by hand for now."

"We," Feral drawled.

"Well, I guess we share," he frowned. "It's only fair."

"I'll tell you what's share. I've been cooking, so you can wash. That's fair. Sitting around on your tail isn't going to keep this place clean, and I am getting sick of cleaning up after you," she grumbled.

"Maybe you're just too fastidious, cat," he spat back. "You already cleaned and dusted the place after we moved in, and now you're doing it twice a day."

"I don't like dust," she huffed. "My nostrils are sensitive to allergens," she complained.

"And mine aren't?"

She glared at him, and slammed the dishwasher.

"Keep on, and I'll stuff you in there," she added.

"I wouldn't fit," the tall anthropoidal reptile hissed.

"Wanna bet," she hissed back.

Reptile tensed, and then Feral swore, and shook her head, and then shook herself bodily.

"Sorry. Seriously, sorry," she said, forcing herself to relax. "I'm not used to sitting around, and this waiting is getting on my nerves."

"Learn to relax, Feral," Reptile huffed. "Maybe you can tap into that other side of your nature, and just nap a little more than you have been. Honestly, you're so on edge you're about to jump out of your own skin."

"Maybe, but you're a little too relaxed, Reptile. What if we're both napping, and someone comes in before we even notice them?"

"I don't think that's likely with our senses," he smirked. "I get you're on edge. I get you're impatient. Only turning on ourselves won't help if Possible surprises us while we're snapping at each other's tails."

"You're right, and I apologized. But no way am I going to keep cooking, _and_ washing up. You need to help."

"Fine. Fine. I said we'd share," he complained.

"Fine," Feral nodded.

"Now, I'm getting some juice. When's supper," he grinned, and gave her a sardonic wink.

Feral only growled.

**KP**

"I intercepted Injustice scouting Upperton University," Ron reported in person to Dr. Director. "His apparent partner got away, and has disappeared lately. Still, that only leaves us with four of your top ten left. How's your list," he asked her, knowing she had only just returned from taking Dr. Ann Possible somewhere.

"We've definitely thinned the herd, and I just confirmed that Jack Hench, via Senior, Sr., is definitely moving on King Jamal. I'm just not sure what to do about it," the head of Global Justice admitted.

"Considering what I've heard out of the Capital lately," Ron grumbled, "I'd say let them go for it. I can't believe those jerks are talking about tossing KP to the sharks. After all she's done….."

"It's politics, Ronald," Betty told him as Ron shook his head. "They don't make sense, they make deals. Unfortunately, they often make the wrong deals, with the wrong people. Only there isn't much we can do about it."

Ron's sandy brows both rose at that one as he settled into his chair.

"You cannot help Senior," she told him curtly.

"Actually, I was thinking about visiting someone else. Must be some reason those jerks are so eager to throw KP to that freak. Makes me think they're hiding something," he said somberly.

"Ronald, they're politicians. All of them are hiding something," he was told.

"Hmmmm," he murmured.

"And you cannot go threaten national leaders," she told him. "Focus on our remaining assassins."

"Fine. Fine. But if they get any louder, I'm going to answer for Kim if she can't."

"Just…. Leave them to me, Ronald," she sighed, "And trust me. I am working on things from my side."

Ron only murmured again.

"Did Injustice give you any leads?"

"Well, he hasn't woke up yet. What about the nut in the armor?"

"He's still shaky after that shock you gave him, but he did tell us he was working alone, and hadn't seen anyone else. He was apparently working on upgrades all this time, and only got into the area himself."

"Took him long enough."

"Strangely enough, he mentioned that Shego had ruined his last outfit. And I have confirmation that she is guarding Bonnie Senior, and has run quite a few wannabes out of Middleton of late."

"Good to know," he remarked, not telling her Wade had already told her that one.

"Anything else," he was asked.

"Oh, right. I had an idea you might want to consider."

"Okay," she nodded. "I am willing to listen to anything you think might help us."

"Well, I can't stay in one place if I'm going to find these guys, but I have noted a lot of them are camping out on Kim's usual places. Friends. Malls. Even her house. So, maybe you guys should be watching them, too, and maybe helping me narrow down suspicious people since you know most of them anyway."

"Even I don't have that much surveillance ability," Dr. Director told him. "But I do agree that watching a few priority targets might not be a bad idea," she told him, not mentioning she already had people in several key places.

"Well, I'm just saying, someone might think of camping out on Kim's place again, because metal guy didn't seem that smart, and even he came up with that one."

"I'll add it to my list," she told him, not mentioning that Wade had already suggested that tactic.

"Good. Good. I'm just saying, KP has some good security at home, but nothing like the Tweebs have at their parents' house."

"I am aware…."

Both glanced to the phone when Dr. Director's intercom buzzed, and she reached for the switch.

"Go."

"Dr. Director, you wanted to be apprised of new developments? The Attorney General just subpoenaed Miss Possible's presence at a hearing for possible violations of diplomatic law after you sent in her resignation. They're demanding she appear before a Grand Jury immediately, or face arrest," her secretary told her.

"Are they insane," Dr. Director spat as Ron's eyes narrowed, and he glared at the offending machine that had just delivered the news.

"Ma'am, I'm just reporting what our agents on the scene learned. I suspect the State Department intends to push, since she won't answer the other….ah, requests made of her."

"Got it handled, do you," Ron asked quietly. And rather grimly for him.

"Yes," Betty told him curtly, and spat, "Jane, get me the President, and Senator Sluggorn. That worm owes us, and he better consider helping this time if he wants our help in the future."

"He's back," Ron asked, proving he was more aware of certain things than she realized.

"We settled his…issue amicably. So, yes, he is back. And now he can repay the favor by helping me stop this absurd motion. Because there is no way I'm putting Kimberly on a public stand where anyone can have a shot at her back."

"Hmmmm," Ron murmured.

"What is it?"

"What you said. Maybe there is someone working with those royal freaks that wants her out in the open so they can take a shot at her. The mayor's office already proved they leaked to someone, because that assassin was waiting on her the first time she came home. Maybe…there is more going on than we realize," Ron suggested.

"Unfortunately," Dr. Director frowned, "That makes too much sense. Focus on the other priority assassins for now, Ronald, and I'll work on this angle."

"Do that," Ron told her. "But when I'm done, I'm going to visit a few people myself. Even I know that if there is that much smoke, then there has to be a fire. I'm real curious who is lighting it," he added.

Dr. Director didn't say anything to that.

She stabbed her intercom again, and asked, "Do you have the President?"

"On line four, ma'am," she told her. "I was just about to buzz you. I haven't got the senator as yet. His office isn't answering."

"Have Barlow personally contact him, and suggest he call in. Now," she said, before switching the President to a video frequency to speak to him.

**KP**

"I know this is far from what you wanted," Will told her as they lounged on a beach in the VR chamber, Kim wearing a one-piece green bathing suit that showed off her developing belly as the baby began to grow in earnest. "But when we do get out of here, I promise we'll have a real wedding, with all your friends and family, and I'll take you someplace nice. Any place you like," he promised.

"I always wanted to visit Jianxi," she told him with a faint smile.

"China? I don't understand," he frowned.

"Well, I heard there is this Wushu master there that has never been beaten. I'd love to train with him, and maybe pick up a new style."

"I should have known," Will grinned over at her. "Tell me, Kimberly. Have you ever done anything to just relax, without any other motive?"

Kim scowled.

"I relax. I'm very relaxed," she scowled, looking up at him from behind her sunglasses.

"That's not answering my question. Surely you have hobbies? Avocations you enjoy? Something to….?"

"Do you," she huffed.

"Of course. I enjoy reading, and am known to paint now and then when I have the time."

"You….paint?"

"It is relaxing, and helps me hone my concentration, too," he nodded at her.

"Never considered that," she frowned. "But I have hobbies," she huffed. "I listen to music, and…."

"And….?"

"I work out."

"That is not a true hobby," he chided her.

"I do other things," she sputtered, still conscious of wedding ring on her finger. She was now Mrs. Kim Possible, and her mother seemed amused that she had refused to take his name. Still, their relationship was now very official thanks to her mother's insistence.

Then again, Kim had been the one to say yes. She could have resisted, but she hadn't. Not just because she was afraid of her parents. Or his. She just really didn't like the idea of her baby being a bastard either. Still, was sex, or pregnancy really a basis for any real…..?

"Kimberly, you're scowling again. So, hobbies?"

"I'm thinking," she sputtered.

"So, no," Will nodded.

"You are so ferociously wrong. I like martial arts. It's not just about fighting. I enjoy pushing my boundaries, and learning more than I know. I like sparring, and not just because it improves my fighting techniques. I just enjoy…..improving."

"Indeed. So, again, no hobbies."

She glared at him.

"Wrong. Freefalling, base-jumping, mountain climbing, skiing, and…..and…."

"Hardly relaxing. More of an adrenalin rush that only amplifies your already stressed system," he told her.

"You're starting to push again, Willie," she grumbled.

"Please don't call me that," he sighed.

"Don't push me. I push back," she advised him.

"And well I know it. Still, maybe you might consider a more….relaxing hobby."

"I don't do relaxing," she muttered.

"I have noticed. That is not a judgement," Kimberly," he quickly told her when she glared anew. "I shall have to help you find a way to relax that isn't…..extreme, as you say."

Kim rolled her eyes at that.

"Just don't think you're going to make me into just another housewife."

"You still have to consider slowing down for the baby, anyway. And that will by necessity include after it is born, too. You do realize that, don't you?"

"My parents never slowed down," she told him.

"Granted, but they didn't run off, and leave you to your own devices, either. We do need to find a happy medium here," Will pointed out.

Kim sniggered.

Will frowned now, and sat up on his lounger to study her.

"What?"

"Happy medium? Seriously," she found herself smirking. "I swear, Will, one of these days, you're going to really slip up, and actually speak like a normal person."

"Why ever would I do that," he sputtered, then shook his head. "And what is wrong with the way that I speak. I feel I'm pretty concise, and…."

"Concise. Sometimes, Will, you come across as kind of a prick."

"Oh. Really," he frowned.

She nodded.

"You think so," he asked.

"I know so," Kim smirked at him.

"Hmmmm. And yet you married me," he smiled at her.

"You….. Unbelievable…. You _know_ why I married you!"

"Was that the only reason? Perhaps," he mused dryly, "You realized you needed someone with maturity, and wisdom to help guide you, and you realized…."

"You jerk," she shrieked, jumping up, and landing hard atop him, driving them both to the sand as his lounger collapsed under him.

"Now what, wife," Will grinned unabashedly under him as she straddled him under the warm sun, a very realistic ocean not far from where they lay.

"You did that on purpose," she sputtered, but didn't get up.

"Can I help it if you're so easy to tease," he grinned.

"I can't believe….. First I find out you have a sense of humor. Then you actually admit you paint. Now you're actually teasing me," she exclaimed incredulously. "Okay, where is the real Will Du, and what did you do to him?"

Will chuckled.

"I admit my professional demeanor might strike some as stiff, but I'm only being the best agent I know how to be. Just now, however, we are not on duty, Kimberly, and I rather enjoy pushing your buttons," he grinned, looking up at her still pert breasts framed by her suit.

Kim blushed, but stood up, and held out a hand.

"Swim?"

"Sounds fun," he smiled.

"I can do fun, you know," she grinned.

"Oh?"

"You tell me," she suddenly grinned, and leaned close to kiss him soundly before turning, and darting for the water. "Last one to the buoy and back sleeps on the wet spot!"

"The wet….? Kimberly," he shouted, his mind suddenly shutting down as he chased her into the surf. "You didn't say go!"

She only laughed as she plunged into the water well ahead of him.

_To Be Continued…._


	17. Chapter 17

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Impossibilities**

**By LJ58**

**17**

"We're in," the local Hench murmured into his radio. "Commencing operations."

"Be quick. Our window is still close, and you have to be out, and away inside of thirty minutes exactly."

"Working now, sir," the man told him as his team went to work once they climbed up out of the tunnel, and started pulling out the special gear for this particular job.

As he eyed the mountains of refined gold in the huge treasury, along with a small, open vault overflowing with very costly jewels, he imagined a very early retirement since he, and his team were promised ten percent of the gross for a successful job.

"Don't slip up," the voice on his radio growled. "Or you won't live to regret this one," the voice he knew was Jack Hench warned.

The nine men knew he wasn't just threatening him.

If the royal guards found them now, they wouldn't live too long to worry about their cuts.

"Go," he told the first men already out of the tunnel. "And remember, just because it's smaller," he told one of his companions, "It's mass will still weigh close to the same. So be careful."

"Got it, boss," the other Hench told Lars, who had left after Drakken and Shego went off to do whatever the heck that crazy man was doing now.

Even he couldn't understand that pair, and he had been with them almost from day one.

He watched the men shrinking the mounds of gold down to the size of matchboxes, and then carefully carry them to the hoist set up to lower it to the rail car beneath the vault. More men were scooping up the jewels to cram into satchels until they could close the small, if still massive vault, and then they shrank it down so they could carry it away, too.

"Boss," another Hench called out. "You're going to want to see this one," he said, kneeling over a small, metal box near the actual vault door to the royal treasury.

"What is it," Lars grumbled as he walked over, keeping an eye on everyone as they emptied the vault by simply shrinking the horded gold and jewels, and carrying it off.

"I think they're pocket nukes," the Hench rasped as he knelt over the heavy box with four, sealed cases, all with suspicious wiring on the outer flap. A Geiger counter set on top of one of the cases, and Lars gestured.

"Check it out?"

The other man picked up the device, switched it on with a familiarity that wasn't surprising considering Jack's new training programs, and the needle went red almost at once.

"Close it. And take it," Lars told him.

"Mastermind, this is Worm One. You still on?"

"We're waiting. Progress?"

"Almost ready to rendezvous. Be advised. We think we found a chest of pocket nukes. Four active units. Highly volatile, and possibly unstable. They're glowing like Christmas trees."

"Sonuva…. Okay, bring them out, too. We can't risk Jamal keeping something like that. Especially after this gambit," Jack replied.

"Right. I'm having a man carry them out ahead of us. The outer trunk seems secure, but the things are definitely red hot," Lars reported.

"Copy. And you're getting close to the deadline. Push it, Worm One, or we're all worm food."

"Understood. Five more minutes," he said after looking around.

"Make it three," Jack advised.

"I'll try for two," Lars replied, and eyed the man carrying the now miniaturized trunk. "You heard me, take it, and go. You guys, grab what you can, shrink anything left to molecules, and let's get out of here," he spat, noting the room still was over a third full yet.

"Okay, everyone out," another man with one of the rays they carried nodded. "Get everyone out, and I'll switch to broad beam."

"Go," Lars hissed, and dropped down into the tunnel to join the men already loading the cars. "We're pushing close to the regular check, and we still have to….."

"Vault is empty," the last Hench reported as he dropped down after shoving the hoist down into the tunnel.

"Good, seal the hole, and let's get going. We still have to evacuate before anyone finds us."

The men shoved the cut panel back into place, spot welding it, and then the portable tunneling cart was used to loosen the walls to start bringing down the tunnel even as the others started their carts for the exit a quarter mile away.

Forty minutes later, two heavy trucks hired from local warehouses drove out of one of the supply depots, and the men disguised in local garments loaded up a Henchco jet that took off under cloak.

The tunnel was left to collapse, and no one was left behind.

"Only two minutes over schedule, but we still lucked out," Jack grinned at his handpicked team. "Good job, guys. All we have to do is clear Kazikstahn airspace, and we're all rich. Richer, in some cases," he chortled.

"Wonder what old King J will do about that bounty when he doesn't have anything to pay those hitmen," one of the Henches chuckled as their jet flew to safety without anyone realizing they were even there.

"He might just be their next target," Jack smirked.

"What about the nukes, boss," Lars asked, nodding to a single, small trunk sit near the hatch.

"Describe them. I'd rather not open up a leaking bomb," he added, making the man that had done so grimace.

Lars did, and Jack nodded.

"Sounds Russian. I'll have R&amp;D check them out, and diffuse them. Even I won't sell that kind of death, though. No profit in it," he scowled.

"But….."

"Everyone loses when you use those things," Jack cut off another Hench that seemed about to argue. "Everyone. My grandfather saw Japan after they dropped even those first baby bombs, and he told me enough. Imagine a modern nuke, in a modern city. No profit there," Jack shook his head.

"You're the boss," Lars nodded.

"Hey, my cut is all I need," the other grinned.

"Just give me time to safely liquidate the assets. We don't want to glut the market, and devalue our own bonuses," Jack grinned.

The Henches all agreed with him on that point.

**KP**

"But, father," Junior fumed as they continued through the darkness in a dimly lit cockpit. "How does stealing that treacherous creature's money stop him when all he has to do is dig up more gold from his mines," Roberto's son complained.

"Because, my son," the furious tycoon, and part-time villain growled as he adjusted the controls he operated. "This pretentious king Jamal will be finding it very hard to dig up anything once we flood his primary mines, and create an unstable sinkhole under the base to hamper future operations," he declared knowingly.

"Oh," Junior nodded. "Well, so long as my beloved Bonnie is safe, and that odious creature is suitably punished," he sniffed, and went back to admiring his reflection in the glass before him.

"Oh, he will be," Roberto declared ominously. "He will be," he said, nearing the underground river he was about to let into the mines.

They had already dug a serious of honeycombed tunnels through the mountain of gold above, and when that river shifted its flow to flow the mines, it would also cause the now thin base left to collapse, and create a dangerous sinkhole that would keep anyone from mining that gold anytime soon.

Without any other real industry, or resources, the small mountain nation that dared target him, or his family, would soon be in genuine straits.

Considering the people of the nation, he doubted Jamal's own military would listen to him very long if there were no more paydays.

Even if he did escape, Roberto Senior, Sr. fully intended to keep an eye on the man, and ensure his future endeavors proved very ineffective. Having lived in poverty, he knew there was nothing worse for a man of wealth and refinement than to lose everything. He intended to see Jamal lost everything, and more.

"All right, we're near the river. We'll set the charges," he told Junior, studying the GPS, "And then retreat before setting them off."

"But why not just drill right into the river? Would that not make more sense?"

"It might. If this drilling machine could swim. Only it is a drilling apparatus, Junior," he told his son dryly. "Not a submarine."

"Ah. I shall get the explosives," he beamed, and left his seat even as Roberto Senior rolled his eyes, and looked skyward.

Not for the first time.

**KP**

Ron found Shadow hiding near the Possible house, now empty, if still shielded, as the Possibles had all taken off.

He crept up behind the man, and put a hand on the man's shoulder, and spun him around.

"I heard you think you're a ninja," Ron grinned.

The man responded by simply trying to slice at him with a long dagger that popped out of his sleeve.

His other hand blossomed with a matching blade, and Ron sighed, and easily deflected them both.

"You dismiss me, sidekick," Shadow scowled.

"I haven't been a sidekick in years," Ron huffed. "Honestly, you remind me of someone, but they're just not important enough to remember, and I'm guessing neither are you."

"You'll remember when I kill you, _and_ Possible!"

"How will I remember anything," Ron scoffed with a wry grin, "If I'm dead. Which I'm not going to be, by the way," he said, still ducking, and weaving almost carelessly as he studied the hitman who did have a way of using natural stealth better than most.

Still, he wasn't in his class.

"Just stand still, and let me make this quick," the man in black spat, slashing again and again at Ron, who remained a moving target.

"Yeah, that makes sense. Oh, right, Fukushima. He wasn't bad, but he was still a bad guy. That's who you remind me of just now," Ron nodded thoughtfully as he kept moving, almost casual in blocking the assassin's moves.

"You will find me much more of a…."

Shadow abruptly yelped as he withdrew a stinging hand that suddenly had the blade he had been holding snatched from it, and in the same instant returned to impale his palm.

He howled again as he found his other dagger snatched, and returned in the same manner in his other palm in the same instant when he was distracted by the first.

Ron stood eyeing him blandly, and declared, "That's me not even trying. Want to go for round two?"

Shadow threw up both hands, still adorned with his own daggers.

"Could I…..get the antidote out of my belt," he whined, feeling his hands start to burn. "My knives…"

"Poison knives? Could you be any more of an amateur," Ron sighed, and simply nodded. "Of course, if you pull out anything but an antidote, I'm going to stick the next knife in someplace a lot more critical," the young ninja told the man.

Shadow paused, his right hand carefully moving to one side after he had pulled his knives from his own hands before he could open one of the pouches on his belt. He pulled out a small vial, and quickly drank it down, then put his still bleeding hands back up.

"So, what now? You have to know that no cell will ever hold…."

"Jeez," Ron muttered as he pulled out his communicator to call in GJ after he knocked the surprisingly chatty hitman out. "Why do they always want to rant?"

He shook his head as he eyed the fallen man, and shrugged.

"Must be a villain thing," he decided, and reported in to GJ that he had another target to bring into custody.

**KP**

"Reptile? Reptile," Feral called out, mindful of anyone that might overhear her if she raised her voice too loud.

She frowned, seeing the TV still on, but no sign of her partner.

When she woke up that morning, she padded into the living room to find the thing on, but no sign of her partner-in-crime. She made, and ate breakfast, but he didn't show up in all that time. When she finally gave up, put away the leftovers, and even washed the dishes, hating a mess, she still saw no sign of him.

She wondered if he had taken a walk.

Or gone out for air.

Something.

Only after all this time, and with the sun well up over the waking neighborhood, it was going to be dangerous for him to be out.

So where was he?

She started hunting him, checking the house from attic to basement.

She finally found him curled up near the furnace in the basement, an old blanket thrown over his, and sleeping so soundly his snores were all that led her to his shadow-wrapped form. She risked shaking him, calling his name, but the anthro assassin just snored on.

Then she considered the temperature, and the season.

"You are kidding me," she rasped, wondering if the transformed Hench actually hibernated like real cold-blooded reptiles.

Great, she mused grimly. She was in Kim Possible's house, waiting on her to show up, and her only ace just dealt himself out, and might not even wake up for a few months.

This was not going well. It was not going well at all.

She almost cursed when a small buzzing sound announced an alert on the Terror-Net, and she pulled out the small Hench-Phone from her belt, which was pretty much all she wore of late since she wasn't in public just now, and clothing over fur was annoying.

She thumbed the slide, checked messages, and gaped.

"No way," she frowned. "Now what?"

The headlines on the critical financial updates were blatant, though.

"_Kazikstahn Abandoned By Henchco Ops. Suggest selling all area investments_."

Below that was the notification that; "_Seniors Vow Vengeance on All Enemies of his Firm and Family. King Jamal may be going down soon_!"

She swallowed hard as she eyed the last.

"_Kazikstahn Gold Mines Underwater! Disaster Cuts into Local Economy, Investors Panicking_!"

"Then how in the hell is he going to pay any bounty," she demanded of her sleeping partner, and not liking the only answer that came to mind.

Even as she asked the question, an update from Henchco Ops came in over her personal message page.

'Dear Henchco Employee," the text read. "As of now, we suggest you forego all contact, or operations in and around Kaziskstahn due to many severe financial reversals the king has suffered of late. Rumors claim his personal wealth has vanished, and his many gold mines have been closed. Also, Senior, Sr. might not take your support of the man, or his operations too well. Good luck, and have a good day! Jack.'

Feral stared at the message, and slowly shook her head as she headed back upstairs, not even looking back at Reptile. Because if Jack's message weren't a warning, she didn't know his style.

"Okay. Options," she asked herself, considering what was going on. Because someone, and obviously Jack was backing them, had slammed that old king but good if they destabilized an entire kingdom's economy that fast. Had to be the old man. Had to be. Senior had more power and chops than anyone else in the community of late. It didn't hurt that he was richer than sin, and had connections in business, politics, and the villainous world.

"Crap," she swore at herself. "So, even if I could take out Possible, there is no bounty," she muttered as she walked into the living room, and saw the news now had interviews with U.N. delegates who were decrying the obvious Western influence in the ruin of yet another independent, sovereign state.

"Great, and it's almost tax time. Now what the hell do I do for income?"

She pulled out her phone again, and tapped up the Henchco Page. She slid through the aps, and then found the one she wanted, and put her profile under "Talent Available."

She'd have to wait till tonight to slip out of the house, but it looked like this whole operation was a complete bust. She should have known when Shego showed up. She should have taken the warning then.

She didn't even consider Reptile. Let the overgrown lizard take his nap. She was getting out before the ninja, or GJ, came calling again. With luck, maybe she could get another job before the year was out. As it was, her income was going to be a bit thin this year with the way things had been going of late. Maybe she could get a good refund when she filed. If Henchco Accounting didn't take it all back in fees again she muttered sourly to herself as she sat down, and waited for dark.

"This is not how my life was supposed to go," the feline Hench complained.

**KP**

"This is not how my life was supposed to go," Kim muttered to herself as she stared at her own reflection in the mirror after her shower.

She was in her room, Will out in the main room, he having moved in after their simple ceremony, and their reception. She had enjoyed the VR vacation, but still, every time she slowed down, her thoughts ended up driving her crazy again. It didn't help that every time she looked down now, she now had a very definite swell in her abdomen that was getting harder and harder to hide.

Her mother had left her and Will to their own devices since the reception, but she had to wonder how to best manage him.

Was he really going to keep her locked in this maddening place for the foreseeable future?

"You okay in there, Kimberly," Will called out, tearing her attention from the reflection that was making her scowl.

"Fine. Fine," she called, and turned to reach for her robe.

She walked out, forcing a smile to her face as she left the bathroom, and eyed her….husband.

"Just brushing my teeth," she told him blandly, walking over to eye him as he prepared the bed for them, making her blush yet again despite the surprisingly enjoyable 'day' they had had on the beach.

"I think we've both had a long day," Will smiled. "Ready for bed?"

"B-Bed," she chirped, eyeing the flat surface he indicated with trepidation.

"It's not going to bite you, Kimberly," Will grinned. "Neither will I," he assured her.

"As if I'd let you," she spat back, glaring anew.

He only chuckled.

"There's that spirit," he teased, and turned off the overhead light, leaving only one small lamp on near their bed that cast suggestive shadows around them.

Kim just stared at him.

"Tired?"

"Uh," was all Kim could say.

"Kimberly, get in bed."

She moved woodenly, remembering only at the last minute to take off her robe. Remembering only afterward, that she was completely naked under it.

Will said nothing as he dropped his own robe, proving he was just as naked, and slid into bed beside her.

"Relax, Kimberly," he told her, sliding over, and pulling her against his side, her head landing in the crook of his shoulder as she looked up at him.

"Uhm, is your shoulder okay? I mean, it wasn't that long ago that…."

"I'm fine, Kimberly. Surely, after all else, you're not actually nervous now," he teased.

"Well…."

"Would it help if we had Piotr and Marie snoring in the background," he grinned over at her.

She gaped up at him, and sputtered, then couldn't help but laugh.

"That's better. Relax. As your superior, I order you to relax."

"Yeah, right," she snorted now. "We're married, and you're no superior. Equal, maybe. But not superior."

Will only grinned at her.

"Kim, I won't say I ever, in my wildest dreams, imagined this happening. Still, I can't complain. You are a very competent, and admirable woman."

"Competent. Admirable? That's how you sweet-talk your wife? Jeez, Will, did you ever date?"

"Actually, no. Besides, I was being honest. We both know you aren't the prettiest, or most feminine woman out there."

"What," she sputtered.

"But you are a genuinely admirable, and capable woman that I am very glad to have had at my side more than once. Just as, I find myself rather surprised, and fortunate, to find you in my arms again."

"You…."

Will surprised her again by leaning down, and kissing her.

She moaned, her own arms sliding up around him involuntarily as they both accepted, and deepened his initial kiss. Then she was sliding over him, straddling him, and found herself moving to impale herself atop his swelling sex even as he grumbled, "Why do I suspect that you are always going to try to lead?"

Kim laughed, and rose to leer down at him even as she moved.

"Count on it," she grinned, making him smile even as he groaned.

_To Be Continued…_


	18. Chapter 18

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Impossibilities**

**By LJ58**

**18**

"We still have three targets from the primary list missing," Dr. Director told Ron.

"I know," the monkey master said, "But lately it seems like things have cooled down, and no one is seeing anything out of the ordinary. Wherever those animal Henches went, it's not Middleton, or anywhere near Kim's usual hangouts. And Vindicator still hasn't been seen since I grabbed Injustice," he added.

"That doesn't mean they won't still try for her if given a chance," Betty told him. "Even with King Jamal struggling of late…. However it happened…."

"Does anyone not actually know that Senior, Sr. and Henchco were behind that?"

"We all know it. Proving it is something else. Just as I told the U.N. Security Council, _and_ King Jamal's ambassador."

"Well, still," Ron huffed. "I thought everyone knew you didn't screw with the old man these days. He takes the whole family thing super-serious lately. God help us if Bon-Bon actually has a baby."

"Yes. Still, so far, there is no indication what happened, or how, Ronald. We may suspect," Dr. Director told him, "But until we have proof, even we can't move on them."

"Even if they are known bad guys, and probably ripped off those royal clowns like baddies stealing candy?"

"Well, I suspect once people realized there was no more likely payday that a lot of the minor talent faded fast. I'm just still concerned about those heavy hitters, because we both know even without a bounty, some of them will still be thinking of their reputations."

"I can't argue that one," Ron nodded.

"Yes, in our world, reputation is often as important as money to these people. If not more so at times. Any word from Wade?"

"Not lately. But I do know Shego escorted Bonnie back to the Senior's island home yesterday, so I'm guessing they're done. For now."

"The question is, what will she do next?"

"No clue," Ron admitted, knowing she didn't mean Bonnie.

Dr. Director only stared coolly at him as she studied the seemingly casual former sidekick sitting easily in his chair.

"I want you to find out."

"But she helped us. Didn't she? Isn't she on our side now?"

"I've never been quite convinced that Shego was ever on any side except her own. Obviously, she protected Middleton by default simply because she was watching Bonita Rockwaller. The question is, what will she do now that she seems to have fulfilled that job? I'd like to know, before she can slip past us again," the head of Global Justice told him.

"I can check," Ron sighed. "But it seems to me…."

"Ronald. How many times have she and Drakken tricked the world, defied opportunities to change, and simply flaunted the law even when they didn't have to," she demanded.

"But they've been….well, pretty quiet, if not straight, since that whole invasion dealie," he pointed out.

"That we know of. Someone like Shego, though? How would we know if she were staying honest, when half the time, she comes and goes without anyone even seeing her? I'd like to make sure. Especially with Kimberly sidelined for the foreseeable future," Betty added.

"Oh, yeah. So, you guys are keeping her in the Retreat until…..after?"

"I'm going to see she is protected as long as I can. That is all you need to know."

"Wow, she is going to be mad at you," Ron predicted.

"I can cope. What I cannot cope, or accept, is a willful Shego out there duping us. Find her, and find out what she's really doing. Before they slip past us again," Betty ordered him.

Ron shook his head.

"I'll go check her out. I mean, I'll go see her. That is, talk to her," he sputtered. "But I still don't think we have anything to worry about."

Dr. Director shook her head at him as he left, still surprised at his antics at times in spite of the fact he had so obviously matured. Case in point, Shadow. A young, but infamous assassin who had eluded the best, and put over twenty high priority targets down without anyone even knowing he was around.

Yet Ronald had intercepted him, and put him down as if he were not even as good as the average Hench.

She was grateful the former sidekick still helped as he did, but she would still much rather get some authority over him. If only he would accept even a provisional placement, as Kimberly once had. Only Ronald still went his own way in the end, and if he didn't want to play, he could now vanish faster than Shego.

She supposed she was fortunate he was still concerned enough with Kim's welfare that he had stayed around as long as he had this time.

Still, she could hope. Maybe she would eventually lure him back if he realized how much more good he could do under her guidance.

Meanwhile, with Kim now a free agent again in spite of the complaining bureaucrats who were not happy at GJ's interference, as they privately deemed it, she was hoping to get that still inestimable young woman back under her aegis. Especially if she and Will managed to work things out, and became a genuine team in every sense of the word.

She considered that one for a moment, and then mentally added, '_If_ Kimberly didn't end up killing Will before they were done.'

**KP**

Kim yawned, woke up stretching, and then turned her head to see Will laying on his side already awake, watching her.

"Morning," she murmured, smiling faintly as she recalled the night before, and enjoying those particular memories this time.

"Morning, Kimberly. Sleep well?"

"Pretty good. I was pretty relaxed for a change. You know, after…."

He smiled when she trailed off, blushing.

That she could still blush like a virgin at her age, and after all she had done still mystified, and amused him.

"We had sex? Made love? Rutted like beasts? Did the…?"

"Will," she growled, and punched his hard, bare chest with a loose fist.

"Sometimes, you still come across as quite the ingénue," he chuckled.

"What," she squeaked.

"An innocent," he smiled.

"I know what it means, jerk," she growled, punching him again.

"So, what would you like to do today? After we go eat," he added when her belly rumbled without warning.

"I am hungry. It seems that after that earlier nausea passed," she grinned, pushing the covers back, "I can't seem to get enough to eat."

"Well, you are growing," he smiled, eyeing her as she climbed out of bed, and smiled appreciatively at the sight.

"Clever man. And I'll tell you what I want to do. I still want that rematch," she told him archly.

"Kimberly….."

"I'll wear the padding, and I'll try out those Eskrima you got me, too. I should start re-familiarizing myself with some basic moves anyway. I can see how they might be useful. Still, I want you to bring your best this time; got it," she growled.

"Kimberly," he sighed, watching her pull on her robe.

"I'm going to shower. I won't be a minute," she told him.

Will watched her go into the bath, then grinned.

Padding into the bath after she had started running water, he pulled open the door, and stepped inside with her.

"Shall I wash your back?"

"Will," she squeaked, and blushed furiously.

"Well?"

"Sure," she said, still blushing. "This is….just going to take getting used to. I mean…."

"I'm sure even your father washes your mother's back at times."

_"Not_ an image I wanted in my head just now," she grumbled, turning her back to him. "So get busy, and distract me," she ordered.

"Bossy, bossy, bossy," he chuckled, taking the soap from her slick hands.

"And don't you forget it," she growled again.

He wisely chose not to comment.

**KP**

"Father," the burly, younger man with a thin moustache walked into the private room to bow to the scowling man sitting atop a black marble throne gilt with gold.

"Bashir," he nodded at his second son, and new heir to the kingdom since Nadir had been unmanned, and no eunuch could inherit by their law. "What is it, my son?"

"I thought you would wish to know. Nadir has raided what remained of our personal wealth, and is now planning on flying West to confront the red-haired witch personally," the younger prince told him.

"I see," Jamal murmured.

"Father, his antics already led that woman to us in the first place. His ploy in trying to use the western criminals who only turned on us when we adopted his plan to take the Senior woman cost us dearly. Now, he again goes to create even more mischief, that I fear, father, might end up destroying what little power we have left of late."

Jamal eyed him, and nodded.

"As furious as I am at this unnatural harridan that brought him low, I am equally furious that your sibling has so little wisdom that he cannot use wit, or patience in dealing with these matters. Have the palace guard detain him. In the South Tower, I think. For now, let us make it seem that he is away, and yet to return. I shall consider our next move in the meantime," he told him. "Now, go."

"As you will, father," Bashir bowed dutifully.

"And, Bashir?"

"Father," the burly prince paused in the door to look back at him.

"Ensure you retake every coin Nadir thought to take with him. Every coin. And every ring."

"As you will, father," he echoed as he bowed again, and left, smiling smugly only after he left the brooding king.

Nadir had long been a thorn in the ambitious prince's side, and yet his older sibling was also an idiot. More than an idiot, he was a hedonist of the worse kind. He had no real ambitions beyond his next consort, or his next cup of wine. Which was forbidden by Allah, though Nadir did not seem to care.

He was corrupted by the West, and their ways. And he seemed to favor their women to their own true women who followed the Prophet.

Fortunately for Bashir, his witless sibling was also easily led.

It was child's play to encourage the fool to obsess over the Possible woman, the absolute worse choice even Nadir could have made, and when Bashir carefully led him into seeking her out, the fiery woman did just as Bashir expected, and defended herself.

So well, that she not only drove him off, she literally unmanned him.

Or rather, injured him severely enough that Bashir's carefully vetted, and hired medical staff ensured he was unmanned before his doctor was finished.

Their father was furious, and Nadir set aside, but his father's wrath was yet to be appeased, and so he encouraged his less than clever sibling to seek the Senior woman. A two-fold plan, he had slyly informed his foolish brother, to both lure Possible to them for vengeance, while controlling the old man who held more wealth and power than some nations. Wealth and power they could turn to their own ends.

Not that Bashir truly expected it to work that well.

In fact, even he had miscalculated over how badly that mishandled ploy had gone.

Still, Nadir well buried any hope of redemption for himself with that one.

Still, their father yet brooded over his deposed elder son. Still sought a way to yet aid him.

Bashir wanted nothing more than to crush him. To utterly ruin him. To have him driven away in shame, if not destroyed.

Dare he hope, executed?

Bashir, younger son, and beyond ambitious, wanted no one left to replace him in any sense of the word. With only an elder brother, and four unimportant sisters, he felt getting rid of Nadir would give him all he desired.

So he again worked his wiles, and convinced Nadir he had to go to the West, and use their own laws to demand Possible be openly tried for assaulting him. He 'lent' him all he could scrape up that was left of their strangely depleted treasury, never admitting he still had billions of his own hidden away in secret accounts. Nadir again snatched eagerly at the bait, and loaded his private jet, and prepared to depart.

Which was when he closed his trap on his foolish brother, and went to warn his father of Nadir's latest folly.

He could not wait to finally be ride of the stupid boy, as he viewed him, that saw the world as a platter to sample, rather than as a game to win. And he would win it all. His gambits, and his secret wealth would ensure that in the end, he would gain everything he desired,

"Captain," Bashir snapped. "By order of the king, find my prince-brother Nadir, and confine him in the East Tower. Under guard."

"Prince Nadir," the man frowned. "The king wishes….?"

"He does. And be swift, before he flees to betray us yet again," he added, just to seed doubt. "For why do you think the West so easily bests us of late? My brother has betrayed us, captain, and he must not elude the king's justice! Now, go!"

"At once, my prince," the man bowed, and rushed off with four soldiers to carry out his orders.

Bashir smirked at how easily such men could be bent to his will.

He imagined bending all the world as easily, and could not wait until he sat the throne. Then, he mused privately, his greatest game would begin.

**KP**

"Jack," Dr. Director said as he appeared on one of her monitors when the video call came through. "What an unpleasant surprise."

"Don't be like that, Elizabeth. I'm actually here to help you," the consummate businessman smiled unctuously at her through the screen.

"I'm sure," she growled, her good eye narrowing on him as he sat there in his own chair, looking like a king on his throne. "Enjoy Kazikstahn?"

"Well, I could make the usual protestations, but what I'm about to offer you would undermine those since you need to know what I, ah, found."

"Riddles now? What is it, Jack," she demanded. "And why should I not just let the king know you were the one that stole his wealth, and ruined his mines?"

"Well, while it might take some of the heat off Kimberly; some," he stressed, "It wouldn't address the point you need to consider."

"What point?"

"Kazikstahn is definitely in the market for nukes. In fact, they already have a few."

Betty felt her blood freeze, or so it seemed to her just then.

"Pardon," Jack smiled again. "I mean, they had nukes. During a….visit, we found a trunk loaded with powerful suitcase bombs laced with enough uranium to make New York City glow in the dark for decades. Amateurish work, but the uranium wasn't. It came from Iran."

"We already guessed…."

"The actual bombs were made in Russia."

"You're suggesting something big here, Jack. Proof?"

"Let's say I persuaded a few people to share some secrets. You know how it is, cash can make even the usual patriotic morons talk if you give them enough zeroes. The parts and pieces were bought from traitors. This actually isn't looking technically state-sponsored. One man arranged the buys, and then put them together himself. I personally checked the money trail, which never lies."

"I'm guessing you intend to use that name as your bargaining chip?"

"Ordinarily, I might. This is too big, and too personal for that game, Elizabeth. We're looking at a complete bloodbath if you don't get involved on this one."

"All right, tell me what you have, and what you expect. I'll make no promises, but…."

"Prince Bashir set up everything. I mean everything. From pointing Nadir at Miss Possible, to instigating the diplomatic cluster-fuck that has half the world on edge of late. He intends a coup. Only he's not just thinking regionally. He intended to nuke his own father, claim Western aggression, and raise a jihadist army to claim the entire world in the name of a new caliphate."

"Good….God," Dr. Director rasped. "Is he mad?"

"Power-mad, perhaps. He's just another selfish prick with delusions of grandeur, so far as I can tell," Jack shrugged.

Dr. Director didn't comment on that one.

"You have proof of the prince's involvement."

"Testimony, the money trail, and a few damning texts that lead back to him, and the entire plot confirmed from a certain defector I encouraged to leave after Bashir tried to trim a loose end. That guy likes to knock off the hired help as much as Gemini."

Betty grimaced at that reference, but said nothing.

"All right. And the bombs?"

"All disarmed, and all being safely stored until we can arrange for your people to pick them up for disposal. Even I don't mess with those things."

"But you help create doomsday machines, and worse for those unstable clients of yours?"

"Elizabeth," Jack chuckled. "We both know none of _my_ equipment will ever successfully destroy the world. Just as my clients will always stumble at the finish line. One way, or another."

"And you just happen to profit in either case," she remarked sourly.

"I have said, I'm just a businessman. So, shall I transmit the details, or should I arrange to continue cleaning up this mess for you? Not that I want to," he grimaced. "Helping a….generous donor is one thing. Getting involved in regional politics is just not profitable," he added.

"And we all know you're all about the profit," Dr. Director grumbled.

"Always, Elizabeth," he smiled. "By the way, how is Kimberly? We haven't seen much of her of late since the hit was announced. She wasn't injured, was she?"

"Looking for tips for your clientele," she growled. "You can tell them that Kimberly is fine, and biding her time while we try to undermine this whole mess without giving _anyone_ a target."

"Well, I just gave you the strings to pull. If you want them."

"I'm sending you an encrypted email. Use it to transfer all your information. And I mean all of it. Including where you have those bombs housed. We should see to those at once, just in case."

"I quite agree," Jack nodded at her. "Frankly, they're leaking quite badly, and I daresay they won't be truly safe anytime soon until someone competent deals with them."

"Yet you disarmed them?"

"I have….good techs. They could disarm the weapons easily enough. Managing the radiation beyond simply shielding it is beyond us. Ah, I have your email. Transferring all data now. And, Elizabeth, do give Kimberly my best," he added before the channel went dark.

Dr. Director glared at the blank screen, and grumbled over the arrogant, daring man who had made Henchco almost a household name in certain circles. Even she had not realized he was out there, serving the underground community as he did, until an accidental disclosure during one of Kimberly's early missions revealed the powerhouse that was Jack Hench's underground retail nightmare.

She glanced at the new data file when her standby server chimed, and she tested it before she opened it. Just in case. Not that it mattered, since the standby wasn't connected to any other system, and used only for suspicious material.

Opening the surprisingly large file, she scanned the contents, and gasped.

"Get me….. Call everyone," she amended as she stabbed her intercom to call her secretary.

"Ma'am," her secretary asked when she answered. "When you say everyone….?"

"Everyone. From the President down," she told him. "We have an Omega Black. And no time to argue."

"Yes, ma'am!"

_To Be Continued…_


	19. Chapter 19

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Impossibilities**

**By LJ58**

**19**

King Jamal was still brooding when Bashir walked into the throne room the next morning.

"You summoned me, father?"

"Yes. I need you to go to the East Tower. Check on your brother. I have heard conflicting reports, and I want you to see what is going on."

"Conflicting reports," Bashir asked.

"Just go. Check on him, and then report back to me directly," his father demanded.

"As you will, father," Prince Bashir nodded, and bowed low before turning to leave the throne room, looking forward to tormenting his brother a little more.

Nadir had been quite confused when his own guards dragged him off his jet, back to the palace, and then locked him in the tower room usually reserved for special prisoners. The ones who did not have long to live. He had begged Bashir to find out what was going on, and why he had been arrested when he had played the confused, but concerned sibling to the hilt.

He had yet to return to the fool, but now he had a direct order to go check on him, and he wondered if the fool had killed himself, or was simply doing something foolish again.

If not, Bashir would arrange for him to try.

Perhaps a hunger strike.

That would be a fine ploy. Something amusing, yet vain that Nadir might hope would get him attention, but would actually only serve to deprive him of the comforts of nourishment.

He walked through the corridors, enjoying the look of fear on the staff, and slaves around him, and considering spreading that respect beyond the palace itself.

He reached the tower steps, merely gestured at the guards, and they opened the heavy door that led up to a top floor where four cells were built into the tower, creating four small cells that were rarely used, but isolated enough that screams and cries didn't upset anyone in the rest of the palace.

Just now, there was only one cell in use.

Neither he, nor his father, had much use of delaying sentence on the usual types they arrested, or detained. Nadir, the soft, corrupt fool, rarely bothered to even chide his own servants. He was too busy dallying with them.

He reached the cell in question, barely breathing hard, because he was quite fit, and gestured to the guard to open the door.

The man with the only key to that metal barrier unlocked it, and opened the heavy panel. Bashir stepped inside, eyes going to the small, wooden cot that was the only furnishing in the Spartan cell, and frowned.

He registered that the cell was empty even as the door suddenly slammed behind him, and he heard the metallic grating of the key, securing the lock again. He turned, finding himself locked inside the empty cell, and scowled.

"What are you doing, fool," he demanded. "Let me out," he commanded, banging on the door. "Let me out, or I'll have you hung! Do you hear me," he thundered.

"I hear you, my prince," the man retorted. "I'm not deaf," the single guard quipped.

"Then open this door!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, my prince. The king ordered you detained, and so you are. Only the king can release you."

"Why? Why would my father demand….?"

"Only the king can say, so be still, or you'll find yourself growing very hungry. Because I'm the one that decides if you eat, or not, however long you stay with us."

"Damn you," he roared. "I'll have your head!"

"Ishallah," the guard drawled indifferently.

Bashir could only howl indignantly.

**KP**

"Honestly, my dearest flower, I don't see why you doing all this jumping about, and shouting," Junior huffed as he lay on his lounger, his mostly nude body glistening with oil as he soaked under the sun.

Nearby, Bonnie barely dodged a spin kick, tumbled forward, rather than back, and almost hit Shego fully on the chin.

Okay, she had yet to even get close, but after two weeks of hard, constant sparring, she was starting to feel a lot more confident about some of her moves.

"Not bad, Queenie," Shego grinned, utterly ignoring Junior, which was actually pretty easy to do at times. "A little more practice, and you might start being a real threat to the usual Henches."

"And what about….you," Bonnie grunted, and managed to block a combination punch, but missed the kick that sent her sailing to land in the grass near the pool.

"You'd better practice a few years first," Shego grinned, "If you want to take me on."

"And K," she demanded hotly as she climbed to her feet.

"I'll be honest," Shego told her. "In ways, Kimmie is better than I am. Overall, though, we're pretty evenly matched. Not that I would ever admit it to her," she added with a grin.

Bonnie grumbled, and wiped her sweating brow, shoving back her hair from her face with her other hand as she signaled for a rest.

Shego shrugged, sauntered over to a poolside bar, and poured them both glasses of iced fruit juice.

"So, I can't even face Kim," Bonnie grumbled.

"Planning on breaking the law anytime soon?"

"No," Bonnie sputtered. "I mean, I just like the idea of being able to best her at something sometimes."

"Give yourself time. Princess has been kicking butt for years, and let me tell you, experience is hard to beat at the best of times," Shego told her, handing her one of the glasses before she lifted her own. "Still, like I said, you're already getting better than the average Hench out there, and that's not bad."

"Indeed, my dear," Roberto drawled as he walked out to join them just then.

"Father, and have you completed all your business-type dealings for the day?"

"For now, Junior. For now. Shego, it might interest you to know that your agreed upon salary has already been deposited into the usual accounts. In gold."

"I guessed," the green-skinned woman smiled. "And I appreciate it. Even I don't mind a little extra pocket change in this economy."

"Pocket change," Bonnie exclaimed, knowing exactly how much the woman was getting paid to watch her until her father-in-law chose to let her go.

"Believe me, Bonita," the old man smiled easily at her, his eyes studying her intently. "To a woman like Shego, a few hundred thousand is barely minimum wage."

"I need a new job," Bonnie murmured.

"But, beloved," Junior squealed as he eyed her incredulously. "I didn't even know you worked!"

"Oy. Really," Shego asked the old man.

"Well, you know my son," Roberto, Senior shrugged.

"Oh, yeah," Shego drawled. "He is….unbelievable," she allowed.

"And so dreamy," Bonnie sighed, eyeing her unlikely husband.

"Oy," Shego echoed, and rolled her eyes.

The old man only chortled.

"So, what is up," Bonnie asked him.

"Obviously, the sun," Junior smiled happily up at her.

Bonnie nodded, but glanced back to Roberto.

"Apparently, Kazikstahn has yet to learn its lesson. Shego, I need you to stay here, guard my family, and ensure no trespassers show. I have to go, as they say, take a firmer hand on certain miscreants," he said so ominously that even Bonnie knew someone was in trouble.

"Do we want to know?"

"With luck, it won't take long. All the same, be careful," Roberto told Shego without answering her. "I suspect we are dealing with an unstable mind."

Shego didn't even touch that one.

"No problem. For my current salary, I'll hang around all you want," she told him. "That okay with you, Stoppable," she asked in a little louder voice, looking toward the side of the house.

"Stoppable," Junior squeaked, and half jumped as he looked around.

They all knew that the last time Junior had dabbled in evil, Ron had pretty much spanked him.

Ron stepped out, dressed in all black again, and simply nodded.

"Strictly a courtesy call," he told them, holding up both hands. "Me, I don't have a reason to be here. Dr. Director, however…."

"How is Elizabeth?"

Ron eyed Senior, Sr.

"Paranoid as ever," he admitted.

"Like that's a surprise," Shego muttered.

Ron only grinned at her.

"You got me there," he nodded. "So, how go the lessons," he asked knowingly as Bonnie blushed.

"Pretty good."

"I saw some of it. You strengthen your guard, and pick up some speed, and you should do a lot better," he told Bonnie. "It looks like you already have the basics down pretty solid.

"You're giving me advice," Bonnie asked in surprise.

"I don't mind helping anyone that needs it. And I'm sorry about what happened to you, too. I hope you're not still too worried over those guys."

"We're addressing that very matter ourselves," Roberto assured him.

"She could probably handle the average mugger now, too," Shego nodded at her, setting her now empty glass down.

"Good," Ron nodded.

"So, you really think I just need a little speed," Bonnie asked Ron.

"And a sturdier defense. Sometimes, it's not so much about hitting, as ensuring you don't get hit."

"Let's show her," Shego suggested. "If you don't mind sparring, monkey-boy?"

"Sure," Ron shrugged. "I don't mind."

"So," asked blandly. "What did happen to Princess? I figured she would have been right out in front leading this charge with all the craziness to go around."

"She's been busy," Ron demurred as they stepped out away from the pool, and into the wide, grassy yard beyond the villa.

"So, what about the rumors she was hurt on that last mission," Shego asked blandly, lunging forward even as she spoke, hands and feet working as one.

"She's fine," Ron replied carelessly, easily evading her by simply folding in half, seemingly backward, and then using his hands to spring back up feet first, which he aimed as her side.

Shego just eluded being kicked by the young ninja who was now an obvious master, and growled as she spun around, and brought up fists that now punched, and sliced at him so fast that her attack, and his defense seemed to blur as they closed on one another.

"Define _fine,_ because we both know you would have to have to hogtie that crazed woman to keep her out of action more than five seconds," Shego laughed as they kept probing one another for weakness.

"Well, she's….indisposed, but she is fine. Dr. Director sent her to the Retreat."

"She what," Shego exclaimed. "Why would the harpy do that?"

"Well, it's the safest place for her just now," Ron admitted.

"What," Shego frowned as she abruptly stopped, and just stared at him. "Why? What's going on, Stoppable," she demanded. "Did one of those loopy hitmen….?"

"No, no. She really is fine. Dr. Director just felt it best considering…"

"Considering….?"

"Eh, Kim trusts you, so, I will tell you, if you give me a real answer for the paranoid spy about what you intend to do next."

Shego sighed, and looked at him, shaking her head.

"That's why you're here?"

"Only reason. If it had been up to me, I'd have just gone over, and cleaned house for KP."

"I can see that. Only the harpy wouldn't let you, and Kimmie would probably lecture your for days over spoiling her fun if you had."

"Yeah," he grinned crookedly. "She probably would," he chuckled.

"Okay. You can tell that one-eyed busybody that I plan on taking an extended vacation. _Very_ extended. Once I'm sure my current job is no longer necessary. Until then, I'm a bodyguard, and nothing else. That's all I'm saying, because we both know she wouldn't believe me anyway."

"True."

"So, give. What's up with Kimmie, Stoppable," she demanded.

"Uh, like I said, Kim trusts you, so I guess I can tell you what everyone will find out sooner or later, but…."

He nodded at the watching Seniors, asking, "Can I trust them?"

"Of course you can, Mr. Stoppable," Roberto replied smoothly. "While I have been curious myself, I do owe a debt of honor to young Miss Possible for sparing my darling daughter-in-law as she did. You may be sure that we shall all keep your confidences so long as your require it."

"She is okay," Bonnie asked guardedly.

"Oh, she's fine," Ron told the surprisingly concerned brunette. "She's just pregnant."

"She's _what,"_ Shego, Bonnie, and Junior all exclaimed at once.

**KP**

"What did I say," Will rasped, bent over as he sucked air, "About taking it easy?"

"I did," Kim grinned, standing there in a defensive posture as she eyed him.

"I meant….on me," Will huffed, and finally stood up a little straighter, but held up a hand. "I suggest, all further practice be done on the android targets," he added. "It'll be safer."

"For who," she grinned knowingly.

"Me, obviously," she was told, Will sounding very serious just then. "Honestly, Kimberly, there are times when I don't think you realize just how dangerous you can be."

"Well, I am used to facing down Shego. Or, I was."

"If fighting her put you in this shape," Will declared, sounding quite serious, "Maybe we should hire her for GJ's combat instruction classes."

"You know, she might just accept," Kim chortled after a thoughtful pause as she tucked her Eskrima into her belt as he limped toward her.

"You think so," Will still panted, yet to fully catch his breath.

"Well, duh. The chance to beat up GJ agents without being arrested?"

"When you put it like that," Will grimaced.

"I just know how she thinks," Kim claimed.

"That statement could be misconstrued," he pointed out. "So I don't think you should repeat it in certain company," Will advised.

She couldn't help but laugh at him as she walked over, and slid an arm around him.

"Need help getting to the showers?"

"I think I'll be fine. Once I catch my breath, and….rest. Definitely rest," he advised her.

"Stick with me, Will. I hammer you into real shape in no time," Kim grinned.

"I suspect you are emphasizing the _hammering_ there," he suspected.

"And Ron said you were almost as thick as Drew," she grinned.

"Kimberly," he exclaimed.

"Teasing. Teasing," Kim grinned. "A little," she added. "VR room after," she grinned.

"For what," he asked guardedly.

"Actually, that swim in the ocean was pretty nice the other day. I'd like to try that one again."

"I can live with that," he nodded.

"But I can't wait to take you freefalling," she smirked. "You ever do a Halo?"

Will looked horrified.

"I take it that is a no?"

"It's an 'I'd rather _not_ try it again,' because I know how dangerous it can be," he shot back as she stopped in front of the locker rooms, and he started to pull away.

"Honestly, Will, you need to learn to live a little. Relax, have some fun, and….."

"I thought I was teaching you to relax, and have fun."

"I relax!"

"Without risking your life doing it," he sputtered.

"Or yours," Kim asked slyly.

"There is that," he admitted.

"Let's agree to disagree, Will, because I don't see changing anytime soon," she nodded firmly at him before turning toward her locker room.

"You say that now. What about in say….five or six months?"

"You don't think my…. Our child won't be the toughest, butt-kickingest future hero ever," she grinned.

"I shudder to think," he told her, and walked on into the locker room.

Kim actually considered joining him for a moment, but it was a staff gym, and she already knew two of the male agents on staff were showering after their own workout. Even if she had felt they had not done much, and had barely broke a sweat.

Will walked into the showers, turned on the water as hot as he could stand it, and let the water drench him. And his very sore muscles.

"So, she hasn't killed you yet," Deeks asked him, having watched their workout as much as managing his own mandated exercise period.

"It's been close," Will admitted as the other agent just grinned.

"Well, now we know why you kept her isolated, you sly dog," the other man chuckled. "But now we have a new bet going."

"What bet," Will asked, just standing under the spray, and letting it work on him.

"How long will you last before Possible sends you packing? Or running," he added.

Will grinned, thinking of the night before.

"Gentlemen," he told them with a faint nod, "In a contest of wills, you will find I am just about as stubborn as Kimberly in some regards. I view marriage a lifetime contract, and hence, I am going nowhere."

"Oh, I gotta take that bet," Ryan laughed.

"Although, I suggest you never let Kimberly hear of that particular wager," he told them without even looking at the pair settling the amount. "Or I suspect you might be encouraged to join her next workout."

"I'm not that crazy," both agents exclaimed.

Will only smirked as they left.

Walking out later to find Kim, already out, and lounging near the mats as she eyed a burly female agent attacking two android targets, he went over to join her.

"Not going to give her advice?"

"She's actually pretty good. She's got the moves, and would probably be pretty good against just about any average opponent."

"And an unaverage opponent," the woman growled over her shoulder, never taking her eyes off the two targets moving to bracket her.

"Then you'd need help," Kim nodded.

Will only shook his head.

"Maybe I should work out with you," Becca Fields suggested.

"Anytime," Kim told her. "Maybe I'll see you later," she said, and nodded to Will. "Ready to go swim?"

"You know, you can slow down."

"Can't. I'll get soft."

"There is something to be said for softness," Will grinned, sliding an arm around her.

He found it rather nice, and didn't mind technically being off duty for the week just then.

"Maybe I could call Hirotaka to spar," Kim thought aloud. "I haven't worked on my monkey kung-fu in a while, and I don't want to get rusty."

"Kimberly, you can slow down without getting soft," he told her.

Kim scowled at him again.

"I…..don't really know how," she finally admitted as they left the gym, and headed down the halls to the VR room.

"I have noticed," he smiled.

She pointedly eyed him, then shrugged, and kept going.

"Now what," she demanded a few minutes later when they found the VR room occupied with a private use indicator lit.

"Well, it's early for lunch, but we could go back to our room for a while. Relax. Play a game. Nap. Replay our Tazakistahni vacation," he grinned, wagging his brows.

"Will Du," Kim gasped. "Are you actually suggesting shirking your duty, and violating a scheduled routine?"

Will grinned.

"Sounds good to me," he nodded at her.

"Why not. We can come back later for a swim," she grinned, and dragged him back up the hall toward their now shared quarters.

_To Be Continued…_


	20. Chapter 20

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Impossibilities**

**By LJ58**

**20**

King Jamal sit his throne, and eyed the man in front of him.

"Regrettably, I find your evidence too compelling to ignore. Equally regrettably, I find my younger son at fault, and yet my eldest remains unfit to rule. If I turn Bashir over to you as you suggest," he told the Global Justice agent who had risked coming to his palace with a personal message from the Director herself, "I end up with no heir."

Dash Damont said nothing as he stood straight and tall before the king, showing no sense of discomfort as six, armed guards bracketed the former Team Impossible member now working with Global Justice.

"You could consider recognizing one of your daughters. Standing up for woman's rights would likely endear you not only to your own people, but make a lot of the West reconsider your nation if you show yourself open to humanitarian concerns."

Jamal glared.

"You rob us. Undermine our life, and politics, and now you want to tell us how to live," the king complained.

"Honestly, your highness," Dash told him. "We don't care how you live. I don't care. Global Justice doesn't care. Probably, the most of the world doesn't care. However, when you let your boys get into trouble on an international scale, and threaten not only private citizens, but outright war, well….. GJ starts caring."

King Jamal just glared.

"I delivered the evidence, as requested, and while we would like to put an end to this internal squabbling ourselves," the agent went on, "I was told to let you manage it. If you could."

"You will find me quite able to manage my own family, and my kingdom," Jamal growled at Dash.

"Good. That's very good. Then, if you don't have any other questions, or concerns, I suppose I should just leave."

Dash bowed to the man, slightly, but turned to go all the same.

"Agent Damont," Jamal barked before he reached the door.

The big, black agent turned, his mouth a thin line almost hidden by his goatee he had yet to trim of late, and cocked his head.

"Something else, sir?"

"I ask you stay for now. As my guest. Until I determine how to best manage this matter, and ascertain if I might yet….require speaking to your Director."

"I'll be on my jet," he told him.

"You may stay in the palace. We still have every amenity….."

"I'll be on my jet," Dash echoed. "Just call me when, or if you need anything," he said, and walked out.

"Insolent cur," Jamal muttered after the door closed. Only he couldn't deny the evidence.

Evidence that Bashir had dared a great deal more than even he had realized of late. He had evidence he had duped his brother into his folly, undermined him as heir, and future king, as well as instigating troubles abroad that he had hoped to use to further his own political ambitions. Ambitions that apparently culminated is his own assassination.

Ambition he could almost overlook, to a degree. Only ensuring his own brother was gelded to ensure his own rise, and then plotting to kill his own father just to start a war? That was something even he could not overlook.

"Bring me Nadir," he growled, naming his firstborn who had been sent back to his own rooms while he considered the matter in full since Dash's arrival. "It is time I had a chat with my foolish son."

**KP**

"So, Kimmie's pregnant," Shego said, shaking her head in disbelieve. "Who? How?"

"To be honest, I don't know the answers. I just know she is, and Dr. Director is keeping her at the Retreat for her own safety. I'm bettering they had to dupe her into just going, though," he said shrewdly.

"I'll bet someone is paying for it, too," Shego smirked.

"Well, Will Du went with her," Ron nodded.

Shego sniggered.

"Him, I don't mind suffering. Pompous little errand boy," she muttered.

"Kim's not too fond of him, either," Ron grinned.

"Considering her personality," Shego grinned. "I'm surprised she tolerates him at all."

"Well, I know some of the agents were wondering if she weren't going to leave him behind on that last mission. Still, it apparently worked out."

"Still, who could have gotten that close to Kimmie," Shego frowned.

"Especially since she's been tied up in that silly diplomatic mess for ages now," Bonnie sputtered. "She's practically been joined at the hip with that agent accompanying her, and….."

Bonnie paused, frowning

"No," the brunette denied the thought that suddenly rose.

"Now you're dreaming," Ron told her, guessing what she was thinking. "No way would Will Du get to first base with KP. Let alone….."

"I don't even want to think about it," Shego scowled. "So, want to spar some more?"

"I'd better go," Ron chuckled. "I have to get back to…. Get back. After I assure Dr. Director you're not about to go back to evil ways, or anything similar."

"When it's more fun driving her crazy like this," Shego sniggered.

"I guessed that was in there, too," Ron chortled.

"And you didn't tell her?"

"Hey, I don't mind making her worry myself. She's gotten annoying with all her recruiting efforts lately," he admitted.

"Just tell her no," Shego snorted.

"Ah, but leaving her wondering is, like you said, much more fun," Ron grinned, wagging his brows. "Senior, Sr.," he nodded at the man. "Glad your business worked out so well recently. Congratulations," he nodded again before leaving.

Roberto eyed him, and then sighed.

"That is a very worrying young man."

"Ronald," Bonnie huffed.

"He means Stoppable has gotten a lot smarter, and a lot more connected than he used to be," Shego told her. "And a lot cleverer than some people realize."

"Yes, if it had not been for some….covert assistance," Senior, Sr. admitted to Bonnie. "Our recent transactions might not have worked out half so well."

"Really? Are you saying….?"

"Apparently, Mr. Stoppable chose to help us when some of our people had trouble at the start getting into Kazikstahn. They even supplied some of the equipment we didn't realize we needed at the time."

"Hmmmm," Bonnie murmured.

"Yeah," Shego asked.

"Then he probably knows more about Kim than he admitted," Bonnie guessed.

"Obviously. But Ronald isn't one to betray her, of all people, either. He's still backing her as much as he ever did," Shego told her needlessly.

Bonnie said nothing to that.

"So," Shego asked her. "Ready for the next lesson?"

Bonnie, who had been gaping at that short exchange between her and the ninja she had dismissed for so long as a mere clown, could only nod.

"I definitely want to get better," she told her. "Show me what he meant about that defense stuff," she asked.

"An excellent notion, my dear," Roberto nodded at her.

"Honestly, I don't see all the need for this jumping around," Junior remarked again. "Just hire more bodyguards, and let them bodyguard," he sniffed, reaching for his tanning oil again.

Bonnie, and Roberto both sighed.

Shego only rolled her eyes.

**KP**

"Are you decent," Ann Possible called from the door after a buzzing from the panel.

Will jumped up, and Kim yipped, and ran to the bathroom, trailing her pants, and a robe.

"One moment," he said, and quickly climbed into slacks, and polo shirt he wore while on his current 'vacation' given for the sake of his recent marriage.

Not that he was needed to be on duty fulltime of late, but he did remain conscientious about his responsibilities. He was, after all, still a professional.

He slid his feet into sandals near the bed, and then just switched the room over to entertainment mode rather than try to make the bed up just then. Even as the living room suite settled into place, he walked over, and opened the door.

"Hello, Dr. Possible," he nodded. "How may we help you?"

"I brought Kim's new vitamins," she said, holding up a small baggy with two large bottles. "And I thought I would check on her while I was here, too. How is she doing?"

"Still trying to deny the need to slow down," he grinned. "Even if she is, all the same."

"Well, she is over fourteen weeks now."

"Yes, and already complaining she is feeling fat," he grinned.

"Watch it, Will, or you're sleeping on the couch tonight," Kim told him as she came out of the bath fully dressed, even if her hair weren't quite brushed out.

"Did I interrupt," Ann grinned as they walked over to the couch, and chairs, Ann taking one of the latter as they settled on the couch.

"Mom," her daughter groaned.

Kim actually looked a little uncomfortable as Will settled an arm around her shoulders, but Ann didn't miss that she belatedly relaxed into the embrace, and didn't look too unhappy.

"Don't worry, dear. When James and I first married, we couldn't get enough of each other. Actually, that's still true," she smiled.

"Mom," Kim groaned again. "Did not need that image in my head just now," she complained.

"It's all right, Kimberly. All parents enjoy embarrassing their children. It's a rite of passage. I'm sure if mine were here, they'd be doing the same."

"I do look forward to meeting them, Will," Ann told him. "Perhaps you could give me their contact information, so when I leave next week, I can look them up, and let them know how you're doing."

"If you must," Will finally sighed.

"And we can start to plan your official wedding," Ann told Kim. "Which is why I really came over. Before Dr. Director does show up, why don't you tell me if you have any ideas, sweetheart, and I can start making arrangements while you're….busy."

Kim sighed.

"So, you will be telling dad for us," she asked suggestively.

"Not at all. I'll just work behind the scenes, getting a few things ready without letting him, or anyone else know until you can return, and spring the surprise yourself," the canny surgeon informed her.

"Is that….wise," Will asked her.

"I'm sure James will be quite happy to hear the news from you first," Ann told them. "Now, ideas?"

"So long as Kimberly is happy, I'm amenable to anything she might wish," Will replied when Ann glanced his way.

Kim sighed, and shook her head.

"I just…. Well, as long my family, and my friends are there, I guess everything else is just background," she told her mother.

"Of course, I should point out that my mother will likely expect a Catholic ceremony in a Catholic cathedral."

Kim sighed at that one.

"Did you want something else," Ann asked.

"Well, I was starting to think of having a unique themed wedding. Maybe we could all freefall, and the minister could marry us while we…."

"Kimberly Anne," Ann exclaimed incredulously as Will just gaped at her.

"Tell me you're joking," he asked uneasily.

"Well….."

"You are not going to get married in freefall, young lady. For one thing, there is no way I'm going to ruin a costly dress jumping out of an aircraft."

Kim couldn't help but giggle at her.

"Well, it serves you right for talking about you and dad….. You and dad," she huffed.

Ann shook her head.

"Seriously, Kim. What would you like," her mother asked.

"Honestly? I'd like to get married outside. Maybe a park, or something like that. Lots of room for our friends, and no walls, or pretentions. Just….us, under the sky, and lots of fresh air," she told Ann.

"That sounds quite nice. And doable," Will told her, squeezing her gently.

"And your mother," she scowled.

"Can accept that she doesn't run my life any longer," she was told.

"Now, if only I could be sure _dad_ got that message," Kim frowned.

"Kimberly, your father doesn't try to run your life," Ann said, shaking her head at her daughter.

"Mom, he showed up after New Year to make sure I didn't have a party in my house. Then I find out he had put out security drones around the house from the start. Do you know how long it took me to get rid of all of them? Sometimes, he can be a bit much."

"I know your father is a bit slow accepting your grown…."

"He still doesn't understand why I quit the Rocket Boosters," Kim sputtered.

Ann smiled, but said nothing to that.

"Well, Ron always did like seeing you squeeze into that sweatshirt."

"Mom," she sputtered.

"So," Ann breezed on. "An outdoor ceremony, perhaps the reception onsite, too, so we don't have to worry about transportation? How about the state park, dear?"

"Yeah. That's cool," Kim beamed. "Maybe the Overlook?"

Will's eyes rounded at that.

"No climbing," he declared.

"I meant the public park, chicken," she slapped at him playfully.

"Issues," Ann asked knowingly.

"Oh, he just got upset because I jumped off Mount Middleton. In the VR room, I mean. He just doesn't get that is my idea of relaxation."

"Well, I never honestly understood her, either," Ann told Will. "But she does manage to…..manage."

"Indeed," Will murmured.

"Watch it, Will," Kim growled in his ear.

"Okay. Anything else I should consider. What about your side of the family, Will? How many….."

"Well, probably just six. My parents, siblings, and my aunt."

"No friends?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't have any real friends. Not outside work. And I would rather not invite most of those I do know."

"Ah. So, your contact information?"

"You can ask Dr. Director," Will told her, adding, "She is my aunt. By marriage."

"I see. All right. Anyone you want to make sure gets invited," Ann asked her.

"Hmmmm. Monique, and Ron. And….I think the Seniors."

"Really," Will asked.

"I know it sounds wonky, but considering our give-and-take over the years on both sides, I don't want to risk upsetting him if he feels slighted by not being invited," Kim admitted.

"And, Bonnie," Ann asked.

"Well, I guess we'd better invite her, too, since she is Junior's wife now. Oh, and Drew and Shego! They'll never believe it anyway, but Shego has to come. There's something I want to ask her anyway. Something private," she told Will who only eyed her curiously.

Ann just laughed at her.

"You just want to try to circumvent Bonnie gossiping over you, and you know it," Ann told the younger redhead slyly. "I'm just not sure why you want Shego there. Planning on trouble already?"

"Mom. I'm not that bad!"

"No, dear, of course not. Now, if there are no other details you think I need, I'll go see about drawing up a few ideas you can review before I do leave. Oh, and dresses? What do you think….?"

"Honestly, mom, whatever's okay with you. It's just a dress," Kim sighed.

"You better take care of it," Will advised, "Or she might just wear her mission gear," he teased. "Although, I doubt it would fit by then."

"Watch it, Will, or I will drag you on my next Halo."

She noted the way he paled again, and smirked.

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"Don't be ridiculous," he declared stiffly. "I have no issue with heights. I just don't like jumping out of perfectly good aircraft, and trusting your life to a glorified _sheet_," he informed her.

Kim laughed.

"I should tell you about the time I jumped out of an airliner without a chute!"

"Kimberly Anne," Ann gasped. "You never told me you did that?"

"No big, mom. I managed. And it obviously worked out."

Both Will and mother stared at her, and Will asked Ann, "So, insanity runs in your family?"

"Hey," Kim sputtered.

"Behave, you two. Oh, and Kim, if you need any bedroom advice, feel free to ask. Why, your father has the cleverest way with….."

_"Mom,"_ Kim choked as the older redhead stood up, and headed for the door.

"She's teasing you, you know," Will smirked at her bright red visage as the woman left.

"Trust me, I know. She's a master at it at times. I just wish she would pick on the Tweebs more than she does me."

"I'm sure they get their share," Will smiled, and kissed her cheek. "So, since we're up now, want to take a stroll? Maybe go get something to eat, since we missed lunch."

"I am hungry," she admitted, which didn't surprise him at all.

Considering her energy levels, and activity, it was a wonder she weren't eating nonstop.

"Maybe we can get a late workout in, too," she added as they stood up together, and headed for the door.

Will chose not to comment.

_To Be Continued….._


	21. Chapter 21

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Impossibilities**

**By LJ58**

**21**

King Jamal eyed Bashir as his younger son came into the throne room to face him after three days in which Jamal deliberated, spoke with Nadir, and spoke again with Damont.

"Approach me, son," he said blandly as the now uneasy prince did that, still bracketed by two guards who had not even let him refresh himself after dragging him from his cell where he had been for days.

"Father," he bowed when he reached the point where the guards stopped him at his father's curt gesture.

"I have received distressing news, Bashir," he told him without preamble.

"Father, I don't under…."

"Silence," the king growled at him.

Bashir fell silent, waiting as Jamal only stared at his son, eyeing him with a cold regard as the stocky prince looked more and more uneasy at standing before his king the way petitioners or captives did when facing judgment.

"Tell me, Bashir. When did you first decide to betray your family?"

"Father, I never….!"

"Enough. I know the truth. I know all. Now, confess your crimes, boy," King Jamal called him, "Or we'll call for the inquisitors."

Bashir couldn't help but shudder at that. If his father dared suggest that tact for him, then something had gone very, very wrong.

"Father, if you only explained what I am supposed to have done….?"

"Clever to the end, are you? Very well, perhaps we shall have to dissect your cleverness. Tell me, just how did you find Dr. Mangle," Jamal named the man he had bribed to emasculate his brother when he complained of the lasting pain in his groin after facing Kim Possible in his absurd bid to possess her.

"Dr…..Mangle?"

His father glared at him, but said nothing more. He simply glared.

"Father, if I could explain….."

"By all means. Do so," he demanded more than asked.

"I…. I knew that my brother was a corrupt, and indolent man," he began carefully. "I knew to keep our land strong, and keep his Western masters from exploiting him, we could not risk his rise. I was thinking only of our kingdom, father, and…."

"Enough. And what of _my_ rule, boy," he called him again. "How do you justify the decision to rid yourself of me?"

"Father, I would never….!"

"Enough," Jamal thundered again. "I have evidence, and witnesses, who have come forward, and revealed you for the black-hearted jackal you are," he was told. "You say you care for our land? Our people? Then why, boy, did you intend to turn half of it into a wasteland with your clumsy bombs?"

"I….I would never..."

"No more lies," Jamal spat. "I care nothing for the West, or its machinations, and yet the evidence that has come to me does not damn them," he spat. "It damns you! You are the rise, and heart of all our recent problems. You are the very source of every failure of late. You all but ensured that red-haired demon, and all her irritating allies would look our way with nothing but ire."

Bashir grimaced, but then squared his shoulders, and met his father's gaze.

"And what of it," he daringly demanded. "Sooner or later their true nature would have been lain bare. Sooner or late Nadir would have betrayed us all to those Western devils. I, at last, took steps to ensure he could not do so. I did nothing but what was necessary!"

"So be it," Jamal murmured after a long, silent pause. "Then, so, too, will I do what is necessary."

Bashir tensed as his father rose to his feet, his robes moving about him as he stepped down from his dais. He stepped forward, walking toward him with measured steps, and didn't stop until he was standing in front of him. He stared coldly down at him, and then in a move too swift to track, backhanded him hard enough to send him sprawling to the hard floor.

"Henceforth, you are exiled. Let none call you brother, or friend. Let all Kazikstsahn know you as the devil you are. Let the world claim you, and judge you. Henceforth, I know you not," the king told his son with cold, unfriendly eyes.

"I…. I am your sole heir! I….. Who else will you….?"

"That, brother," a soft, grim voice spoke up as he looked up to see a slender, perfumed silhouette moving toward him from the door, "Would be me. I am now father's recognized heir."

"Madness," Bashir howled as he gaped at the female sibling he barely acknowledged.

"Ah, and now I am the mad one? Fadilah will be my heir," the king declared. "Her eventual husband shall be, in due time, our next king. For now, Princess Fadilah shall stand as my one, true heir. Guards," he barked, turning his back on Bashir, "Take this offal to the Damont. Tell him his Director may have him to do as she sees fit, and she need not return him," he growled.

"Father, no," Bashir wailed in vain as he was literally dragged away.

Jamal stared after the fallen prince, his expression unwavering, then turned to his daughter.

"Pray Allah you never betray me, too," she spat.

"Never, father. Unlike Bashir, I never sought your throne. Only your love," the raven-haired girl smiled.

Jamal grunted, but said nothing as he returned to his throne.

**KP**

"I am definitely getting fat," Kim grumbled irritably as she started to scoot up to the table in the cafeteria, and unexpectedly found her stomach enough of a presence to keep from doing so as she usually did so.

"You are not fat. The baby is growing," Will told her blandly. "You had to expect it to happen eventually."

"Not all at once," she squeaked in complaint.

"It's hardly all at once. You just haven't been coming to the cafeteria of late, and now that you are back in here, you realize…."

"Will, shut up," she muttered sourly as she eyed her tray.

"Just consider it like this. The faster you grow, the sooner you'll be giving birth," he told her reasonably.

"Good thing you're not a doctor," she mumbled darkly. "Because you're bedside manner would suck."

Will sighed, and lifted his own drink, a glass of unsweetened tea.

Kim was currently drinking more water. The doctor insisted. Still, he suspected that part of Kim's mood was related to the fact that her mother had departed just two days ago, and she was already missing her. He also had to watch her, and ensure she took her vitamins and supplements, because she was very bad about just ignoring them now that her mother wasn't watching her.

She had surprised him by asking for something to carry her Eskrima sheathed on her forearms, and had since rigged simple harnesses for each. Under her new maternity blouses, provided by the very thoughtful Ann Possible, you couldn't even tell the weapons were there unless she pulled them on you.

Still, he had to wonder where her mind was if she felt she had to start carrying them even around the Retreat.

She was still staring sourly as her meal when she suddenly grasped her belly with both hands, and gasped.

"Is something wrong," he asked.

"It kicked," she said, eyes rounded with wonder. I just felt it kick," she said, staring at him.

"I see…"

"There," she grinned hugely, grabbing his closest hand, and pulling it to her side. "There, feel it. It was just…."

Will smiled.

"I felt it. I think he's hungry."

"It might be a girl," she glared mutinously.

"I get it now," Will chuckled as she kept feeling her own stomach now, staring down at her 'fat' with new eyes. "You just like to be obstinate."

"I so do not," she sputtered. "I just…. I want a daughter," she pouted. "I suppose you want a boy?"

"I will be content with anything so long as it is healthy," he told her.

"Then it will be a girl," Kim nodded.

"Obstinate," Will nodded back.

"Jerk."

"I still think you are both just hungry. Everything I read suggests the baby can be very connected to the mother's needs, and moods. And vice versa. It might behoove you to consider that, and learn to listen to your own needs better. Or, dare I say it, listen to me?"

Kim only smiled happily now as she kept rubbing her belly.

"Don't listen to him," Kim murmured, rubbing her stomach. "Your daddy is just a scared little boy afraid of freefalling," she cooed. "Wow, she's really kicking now! She agrees with me!"

Will only sighed, and shook his head.

**KP**

Dr. Director considered all the reports crossing her desk of late, and tapped her fingers thoughtfully.

Of late, Kazikstahn had calmed considerably. Still, from what little she knew of the new heir, Princess Fadilah, she knew she had best keep a close eye on that one. The woman was educated by Western tutors before her mother died, and rumors suggested she was as ambitious as her brother, but far more clever.

Still, the bounty on Kimberly had been removed, not that they could pay it anyway with their dramatic economic reversals of late. Still, there were a few loose assassins roaming around that might not have gotten, or even accepted the news.

Two of the worst still eluded them, and worried her.

Vindicator was an ironically named petty man who liked to use his causes to remove anything that annoyed, or overshadowed his own import. The other was Reptile, another mysterious creature that she still suspected came from Dr. Hall's lab, even if no one had seen that rogue geneticist in some years now. Only unlike some felons, Reptile cared only for carnage. He was just far more subtle about it.

You never saw him coming, but you could always tell he had been there.

Mangled, half-eaten bodies tended to give you away like that.

The feline thief Feral was some concern, but she was more noted for sneaking in, stealing things, and leaving. Like another felon she still watched as best she could. That she had joined the band of hitmen after Kimberly suggested the woman was simply looking for an easy payday. Dr. Director hoped, and hoped hard, that when things got too hard, the human hybrid would just slink away again, looking for an easier reward.

It was her usual method.

The State Department was still demanding Kimberly appear in question to answer a few questions, but of late, the demands had softened after certain ears had been filled with certain facts. The demands still remained, though.

The last news from the Retreat suggested Kimberly was calming down, somewhat, but that she was getting too calm. Almost morose now. Which, Betty knew, was not the redhead's usual manner. That, she knew, could be just as bad as her formerly manic actions.

She understood, of course.

Kimberly was a social creature. She thrived in a community. The Retreat, however, was by necessity isolated, and secluded to an extreme required by its very nature.

She tapped her fingers a few more times, then nodded to herself.

"Jane," she called her secretary. "Get me Commander Waters. I believe it is now safe enough for Kimberly to come home. That said, call the Possibles, and alert them. Then send Agents Damont and Hazzard to Kimberly's house to keep watch until relieved."

"Yes, ma'am, I'll call the commander now, and then relay your orders," she told her, the intercom chirping, then ringing.

She switched it off, knowing the commander would call only once he was certain the frequency was safe, and remained untraceable. Standard operating procedure she had set up herself. Better absolute security than a slipup that might leave them vulnerable.

She leaned back in her chair, and then considered Kim's homecoming.

According to Ann, the surgeon had slyly maneuvered her daughter into accepting marriage, and now planned a more formal ceremony for her return. Still, even she had been stunned at some of those Kimberly had wanted to invite.

Bonita Senior she could almost understand.

Almost.

Only Drew, and Shego?

She was very curious to see what might come of that.

Just as she fully intended to have Mount Middleton State Park under watch, and tightly guarded the day that Kimberly chose to have her wedding.

God help them if something went wrong there.

Especially with the entire Possible family gathered, and waiting.

Catastrophe did not begin to cover the myriad of scenarios that filled her mind.

Which was likely what concerned her far more than Jamal, his daughter, or all the other issues that came with trying the exiled prince, or that still smug little tyrant al Javier who kept insisting they had no right to hold him.

She sighed, and continued to consider all her options.

Just as the intercom chirped, and Jane announced that Commander Waters was already on line.

**KP**

"Kimberly," Will smiled as he walked into their room that afternoon, and reached into his uniform pocket to produce a familiar band.

"My Kimmunicator," the lately silent, and almost unnaturally subdued woman smiled faintly as she eyed the band.

It was telling that she didn't even try to take it just then, even if Will knew that she had searched for it earlier on without ever finding it. After all, he had not been foolish enough to hide it in his own quarters, or even theirs once they moved in together. He had given it to Hirotaka to hold.

She looked up at him, frowning as her smile slipped again, and she asked, "But I thought you said I couldn't have that?"

"I think I can trust you not to use it in the next two hours."

"Two….?"

"We've been released. A transport is being prepped now. We leave in two hours, so we should pack."

"We're….leaving," Kim asked, and some of the spark returned to her eyes.

"Two hours," Will nodded. "It seems that our colleagues managed to settle most of the issues that required your absence. There are still some details to manage, as there usually are, but you should be safe enough to go home now. Dr. Director has contacted…."

Kim howled, and hugged him in spite of her increased girth, and literally swung him around.

"I'm going home," she shrieked, and ran to grab her bag, literally shoving things into the carelessly opened pack as she beamed and chortled with fresh vigor.

"Indeed," Will sighed as he watched her with a grin of his own. "You do know, we still haven't settled how this is going to work. I mean, we are going to have a second wedding, for our family and friends, but have you considered our subsequent living arrangements?"

"Oh. Right. Hey, my house has plenty of space. And it's pretty close to the regional HQ, so you can be assigned there, and I can still finish up my doctorate, and…."

"Kimberly, slow down," he told her.

Kim stared, still smiling hugely, and Will sighed again.

"The fact is, _I_ have a very nice house, too. In upstate Connecticut.

Kim scowled.

"You want me to move in with you?"

"It is a very nice house," he told her.

"I didn't even think you had an apartment. I mean, you're always on duty, and…."

"Exactly. I'll be the first to admit I rarely took time off, because I only had my duty. That, obviously, is going to change. I do want to make this work, just as I said, but I would like to show you more of my life, too. That is, after all, how couples work."

Kim gave a thoughtful pause, then eyed him.

"We could just keep both houses. Is yours paid for?"

"Of course," he sputtered. "I happen to have a very good accountant, and I keep a very close eye on my portfolio, and investments to ensure…."

"All you really had to say was yes, Will," Kim said wryly though she still grinned. "Well, so is mine. I'll admit, I'm still working on it, but it is a good place to live. And I am technically still in school…."

"I thought you graduated."

"I thought you knew. I'm working on a second doctorate," she shrugged. "So, how about we live in Upperton for now, at least until I finish up, and keep our options for the future open?"

"So, you will consider moving later," he asked.

"Well, commuting, anyway," she grinned. "I mean let's face it, between GJ, and my family, I can go anywhere I want without issue. And pretty darn quick, too. Still, mom always said I should be open to new things, and so I think I can at least look around Connecticut before I say anything either way."

"How cosmopolitan," he said dryly.

"You're not going to start being a priggish dick again, are you," she demanded. "I mean, just because we're going back….."

"Kimberly, I find I do care about you. A great deal. I certainly care about our child. Still, I am a Global Justice agent, and until released, am once again responsible for your safety. So I believe…."

Will yelped, going quiet in his shock as Kim turned, grabbed him, and literally kissed him senseless.

"Shut up, and pack, Willie," she growled with a smile still etched into her once again glowing features when she released him.

Will sighed, and went to pack.

Far more sedately than she managed as she continued to simply cram things into her by then straining bag.

It was telling to him, though, that before she pulled on her newest outfit from the selection of maternity clothes Ann had brought, that she first put on her padding, and holstered her Eskrima on her forearms again.

"Now, I'm ready," she grinned as she hefted her bag, and eyed him. "How about you?"

"I did say we have two hours?"

"Oh, we should call Hiro, too. Does he know….?"

"He'll likely be waiting on the jet for us," Will told her.

Kim frowned.

"I just realized, I'm going to need another job, too."

"You are still involved in school….?"

"Well, yeah, but that's just for my second doctorate I'm going for now. I still have the usual bills."

"I think you'll find I can help you manage, so you can concentrate on completing whatever further education you want, and….."

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey," she cut him off, watching him carefully pack even his socks, which he folded neatly, rather than bundle as she often did. "I didn't marry you for money, or anything like that. By the way, we should consider a college fund for our baby. It's never too late, and that was one thing my folks were right about. Education matters, and…."

"Kimberly," Will sighed. "I can afford to put our child, or any other children we have, through college. That won't be an issue."

"But you have to know that by the time they grow up it's going to be even more expensive, and…."

"Kimberly. I have enough."

"Define enough."

Will sighed.

Then he reached into an inner pocket of his GJ uniform, and pulled out a checkbook.

"What….?"

"Open it."

Kim opened the leather carrier, and stared.

"Check my balance, Kimberly."

She eyed it, and blinked.

Then blinked again.

"This….?"

"That's my daily operating budget. I have more in savings. I already have a full retirement account. Then there are my properties, investments, and…."

"Are you…..rich?"

"Hardly. My parents are, but I'm merely…..comfortable."

Kim stared at him.

"So, you're rich," she said, eyeing him suspiciously now.

"I like to think I have earned what I have, Kimberly. Just as you."

"I couldn't have earned that much in my entire life," she sputtered, handing him the checkbook back.

"I did say I had very good investments?"

She eyed him, and shook her head.

"What? Are you concerned….?"

"You…. You just…. Keep changing. You're not what I thought you were at the start," she complained as she scowled at him.

"I'll admit, when we first met we had….issues. And I required some maturing myself. I would like to think I've managed. What about you?"

Kim suddenly giggled.

"We were….silly back then, weren't we," she grinned as he put his checkbook away, and finished packing before he carefully zipped his single bag.

"I do believe that, Kimberly, would be an understatement."

She giggled, and just grinned at him.

"You really need to relax that whole English professor bit. Trust me. And, Will, you can call me Kim. Even KP."

"Heaven forbid," Will remarked dryly.

Which only made Kim burst into laughter as Will listed his bag, and gestured to the door.

"Was that one a joke," Kim asked, still smiling as she followed him out of the room carrying her own bag. "Sometimes, I just can't tell with you."

"You know," Will admitted, "I'm not quite sure myself."

Which made Kim laugh all the more.

Will only sighed.

_To Be Continued….._


	22. Chapter 22

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Impossibilities**

**By LJ58**

**22**

James Timothy Possible stared at his daughter in a look that melded shock, wonder, and horror all at once, and yet still couldn't quite contain all the things he was feeling just then.

He made no real note of the lean, wiry young man standing behind her as Kim stood before the rocket scientist in her childhood home, and didn't quite hear his wife saying something at his side.

He simply stared.

Then, he slowly put his paper aside, clearing his throat, and growled, "You see," he demanded of Ann. _"This_ is why I always said, 'no boys!'"

Ann rolled her eyes.

Her sons actually cackled.

Kim only groaned.

Will surprised them all.

He put out a hand as he stepped forward, and declared, "I assure you, sir, that I am no boy. I am a man, and fully intend to stand by, and support my wife to the full extent of my abilities."

James eyed his hand. Then stared up at him, and then looked to Kim.

"I thought you didn't like him," James Possible demanded sternly of her.

"Well, dad, he kind of grew on me of late," she smiled.

"That's not all that grew," the increasingly taller, and lanky twins taking much after their father grinned as they spoke as one.

"Tweebs," Kim shot back out of habit.

"Wait, wife," James sputtered. "You're already…?"

"Well, for expediency's sake we did have a modest ceremony to cover our bases at the time," Will quickly put in. "But Kimberly and I both agreed we would return, and have a proper union in front of our families and friends. I knew," he stressed, smiling at Kim, "That she would still like to share this moment with all of you."

"Well, you are a very considerate young man," James murmured, still eyeing him as he slowly rose, took Will's still extended hand, and shook it.

For a man of his age, he still had a grip, and he used it to test Will.

"The question is," he went on, "Can you really take care of my little girl?"

"Dad," Kim groaned.

"I assure you, sir, I am more than capable of seeing to all of Kimberly's needs."

"I'll say," Jim murmured, wagging his brows as Tim only sniggered.

Kim glared at the two teens, and shot them a warning glare.

"I'm not talking about just your financial standing," James surprised him. "My daughter has special needs, and I expect her to be happy. Very happy," James declared ominously.

"And I'll do my very best to see she is," Will told him, not even pretending to be affected by James' hard grip when he finally released the agent's hand.

"But he still won't freefall with me, dad. He's even scared of Halo jumps."

"Who wouldn't be," Will sputtered now.

"We wouldn't," the boys grinned. "It's fun!"

"Boys, when did you…?"

Ann stopped, and shook her head.

"I really don't want to know," she decided.

Her sons only grinned.

"Well, I guess, welcome to the family. Son," James told him, and sat back down. "But the first time I hear my little girl crying, you're going on a tour of the planets. Or….maybe farther," he added.

Kim sighed, and shook her head.

Will only nodded back, and remarked, "I quite understand, sir. I will strive to keep Kimberly as happy as possible. Uh, no pun intended."

"Why not," Jim and Tim demanded.

"Wait," Jim exclaimed. "Does that mean Kim is going to be….a Du?"

"No," Kim and Will both said as one.

The boys scowled.

"I…. That is, we agreed that I would keep my name."

"And him," Tim sniggered.

"I'm letting him keep his name, too. Although, if he wants, he can be a Possible, too," Kim beamed at Will.

Who predictably just stared back at her, and asked, "Are we going to be renegotiating this arrangement already?"

Kim made a thoughtful hum, and giggled at his expression.

"Will, why don't you make yourself at home. Kim, we do need to be leaving if we're going to make that appointment," Ann told her.

"What appointment," she asked, looking genuinely confused.

Her mother signed now.

"Oh, right. The dressmaker," Kim realized with a blush.

"We need to make sure your dress still fits before the wedding. You've obviously grown more than I expected, so we'd better go have you properly measured. Maybe you're going to have twins, too," her mother smiled.

"Don't even joke," Kim gasped.

"Cool," the boys echoed one another as Jim went on, saying, "You can have your own Tweebs!"

"And we can teach them _everything,"_ Tim went on.

"Oh, no! Not ever," Kim told them. "My _daughter_ is going to be a hero!"

Will only chuckled.

"Or perhaps even the head of Global Justice," he suggested.

Kim eyed him, then said, "Or President," with a firm nod.

"Well, that's a waste of a perfectly good mind," James declared.

"Let's go," Ann grabbed her daughter, and led her to the door. "Boys, take care of Will while we're gone."

"Don't you dare hurt him," Kim yelled before the door closed behind her.

Will only shook his head.

"So, gentlemen," Will asked the three Possibles now pointedly eyed him. "Shall we get this over with?"

"By all means," James nodded, and rose to his feet again. "Boys. Let's find out if he has the right stuff!"

"Hicka-bicka-boo," they smiled deviously.

Will had the sense to step back, instantly on guard.

**KP**

Shego was sunning by the pool when Bonnie came out, and stood over her.

"You want another lesson already," she grinned up at her, her firm, muscular build obvious in the green bikini she wore.

"Roberto just got a call from Kimberly."

"Did he? So, is she coming home, or what?"

"She's getting married, and wants us to attend."

"So, she got knocked up, and _now_ she's getting married? That girl always did do things wrong," Shego sniggered. "So, did she say…?"

"She's marrying Will Du."

Shego stared at Bonnie, frowned, and then slowly began to snigger.

Even she knew Du.

A bigger prig, and control freak didn't exist.

He made professionalism a bad word.

"Our Kimmie? And Du," she sniggered, both of them knowing Will.

"It's on the invitation she faxed," Bonnie nodded.

"Kimmie, and Du. Kim Du," Shego cackled.

Then burst into laughter.

She didn't stop for a long time.

Inside the house, Junior only sighed mournfully.

"I suppose now I shall never convince my beloved Blue Fox to become my mistress, and join me in blissful karaoke songs," he complained.

Roberto Senior, Sr. only rolled his eyes.

He did find it incredibly peculiar that an admirable young lady like Kimberly would settle for such an ordinary fellow. Then again, in his mind, most of the men out there were rather ordinary. A shame he wasn't a little younger himself, or he might just make a play in spite of their long rivalry.

He would have to watch this fellow.

Very carefully.

After all, he now owed Kimberly a great deal.

And an honorable rival always paid such debts.

It was expected.

**KP**

Jack Hench wasn't invited to the upcoming wedding of the century, but with his contacts, spies, and moles, he heard about it even before the news hit the media.

Kimberly Anne Possible was getting married.

And she was already suspiciously plump in the many photos the press managed to take ahead of the event.

He found it rather amusing that her intended spouse was none other than the most annoying Global Agent alive besides Dr. Director herself.

Will Du.

One of the Connecticut Dus.

He found it beyond amusing.

However, what he really wanted to know was how Miss Possible was going to live afterward.

Was she retiring from adventuring? Intending to live in domestic bliss? Or was she planning on making her avocation a family business?

He was curious. More than curious, actually, since her decision would likely be impacting his future profit margins.

Maybe it was time to start finding out a few more details the press had yet to garner?

**KP**

Ron was currently at home on a rare break, watching Hana work out as their parents went out on an even rarer break.

Hiro was still in the area, still watching for any threats to Kim Possible's life.

There were still some missing assassins out there, after all, and while Dr. Director said she had solid intelligence that now put Feral on a crime spree in Italy, he knew at least two others were still missing.

Two really bad ones.

He had yet to find any new leads, though, so he came home, and was relaxing for a moment while he considered how to best proceed.

When he first heard Kim was back, he was eager to see her. To ask her about all he had been hearing. Before he could, his parents broke the news they were invited to Kim's upcoming wedding.

To Will Du.

Ron had yet to recover from his shock.

Twin shocks, actually.

First, the idea that Kim, his BFF, would be marrying that guy.

Second, the absolutely, and completely unbelievable notion that Kim and Will actually had sex.

Even he never got past third base, and he had been sure they had something for a while that might mean a real happily ever after.

They didn't. Still, the idea that Kim would actually, and willingly accept Will Du?

"Beyond unbelievable," he murmured, and Hana grinned at him as she stood on her single index finger in the middle of the backyard.

"It's not that hard," his young sister laughed at him.

Ron didn't explain the source of his actual incredulity. Some things were beyond even the Han. Especially when she was still only a little girl.

He sighed, and shook his head, watching her fold, tumble, and work through her new katas she had been learning from Sensei. After all, when your master could use astral projection, online instruction took on new meanings in their world.

"Good job," Ron smiled, and told his obviously proud sister showing off for him as much as she was working out just then.

Still, his mind continued to whirl.

Kim.

His friend.

Marrying Will Du.

She was right. Anything really was possible for her.

**KP**

"Girlfriend, you'd better believe it's going to be ready," a very curvaceous Monique smiled as she lowered the tape she was using to measure her friend to ensure her dress Ann had commissioned was going to be ready on time. "This Saturday, you are going to be the very best dressed, and most beautiful bride of all time. Trust me," the ebony woman who returned to her hometown just to prepare Kim's dress grinned.

"Thanks, Monique," Kim smiled as she stepped down off the platform. "You're the best. When mom told me you were designing my dress, I knew I could trust you."

"You better believe it. You are looking at Cocoa Banana's best regional designer after all. Although, I'm still shooting for best overall, period, and you'd better believe it," her longtime friend grinned as she made notations on a pad before looking back at the mannequin an assistant was now using to put Kim's dress back on after Kim had tried it on.

"And don't worry, I have a friend in the tux shop that is doing Will's ensemble. Girl, you are going to be styling when you two walk the aisle."

"Actually, we aren't going to walk…."

"I know," Monique told her. "And you know what I mean," she grinned, still a little surprised that Kim had not only gotten pregnant, but had already married Will, and was going to marry him again.

After all, even she knew the redhead used to complain constantly about him.

Then again, maybe there was more than the usual explanations for all that heat between them.

Stranger things had happened. Usually to Kimberly.

"I would like you to be my bridesmaid," she told Monique. "Think you can manage that, too," she asked.

"That depends. Who are you tapping for Best Man?"

"I don't even know if Will has considered that one. I'm not even sure if I should ask. I sure never knew how this stuff worked, and…. Well, I guess maybe I should ask. Because I wouldn't mind having Ron there. I mean, next to you, he's my closest friend. And he's always been a part of my life. I just can't imagine him not being there."

"I can see that. You did invite him?"

"I invited all the Stoppables," she nodded as Monique put her pad and tape away, and then nodded at her assistant who was straightening the dress now as she got it arranged just so.

"Smart. If anything does happen, he and Hana could make sure no one gets near you. So, when are you due," she asked pointedly, eyeing Kim's rounded belly.

"Not for five months yet. I can't imagine getting any bigger, though," she sighted, plucking at her snug waistband.

One that had not been so snug that long ago.

"Maybe you're going for twins," Monique teased.

"Don't even joke," Kim groaned, already tired of hearing that one.

"Well, they couldn't be as bad as the boys," her friend pointed out reasonably. "Besides, with you as their mother, they would have to be the best kids ever."

"Thanks," Kim smiled, and hugged her friend. "I'd better get going now. Mom still has a dozen stops planned, and we still have a lot to do to get everything ready."

"No problem. Come back in the morning, and you can have a final fitting. We should be ready for you by then."

"That fast," Kim exclaimed in genuine surprise.

"Kim, for you, I am putting everything else on hold, and making you my top priority. Just tell me one thing. Are you taking his name," she asked somberly.

"No. We agreed I would be keeping my own name."

"Smart, girl," Monique nodded. "Have you met his family yet? Are they as stiff as he is," she smirked crookedly.

"No. But he has told me about them," she admitted, and told her what Will had said of them.

"I would advise against letting them stay with you," Monique told her sagely after she had. "In-laws never work out. Just ask my brother," she grinned.

Kim only laughed, and left her friend's shop with a backward wave.

Monique watched her very pregnant friend leave, and sighed enviously. Not over Will Du, obviously, but Kim, of all people, was going to be a mother. And part of her really did envy her that one just now. Maybe it was time to sit her on-again, off-again boyfriend down, and have a serious heart-to-heart. After all, they were getting old enough that the partying lifestyle just did not fit her any longer.

_To Be Continued….._


	23. Chapter 23

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Impossibilities**

**By LJ58**

**23**

Dr. Director stood in the middle of a grassy meadow filled with picnic tables, barbeque grills, and the frills of a half-finished party favor, and eyed the men setting up a flowered gazebo for the ceremony that would be taking place in just over twenty hours.

The guest list might be small, considering, but she did not discount uninvited guests, or sudden, impulsive appearances by certain individuals. Legitimate, or more likely, otherwise.

Then there was the press.

She nodded at one of her agents who had just made another patrol of the grassy plateau that was the heart of a certain state park that Kimberly decided was more to her liking than the usual church, or cathedral. Dr. Director was indifferent herself in regard to such issues, but she felt this outdoor setting invited a host of security issues than a contained environment would not have in her mind.

Of course, on the plus side, you could see anyone coming for at least three miles.

She wondered if Kimberly had actually been thinking about that one when she chose this venue.

So far as she could tell, Will had quit thinking at all since his last mission with the inestimable redhead.

"We have catering coming in at 0800 tomorrow," Dr. Director walked over to her onsite security hired under GJ's aegis. "I want the entire crew checked, rechecked, and then check the food _thrice."_

"Yes, ma'am," the tall, burly man in a black suit all but saluted her.

"Anything else," she turned to ask one of her own.

"The only place we don't have eyes is on the actually cliff. Do you think it likely someone might try to climb up from that angle?"

Betty eyed the nearby precipice, and considered it.

"Kimberly would. Check it. And then put motion sensors over the top third of the closest approaches," she decided.

"Yes, ma'am," the agent saluted, but looked less than eager to carry out that order.

She didn't even have to guess that if Kimberly were here, the woman would likely volunteer for the duty. Even if she were now over four months pregnant.

She sighed, and shook her head.

She was not looking forward to the Dus arrival this evening. And speaking of which, she glanced at her own watch, and scowled.

"Agent Jump," she called out. "You're in command until I return. I have an appointment."

"Understood," he actually grinned. "And tell Will and Kimberly congrats."

She merely regarded him, turned, and left.

The head of security merely glanced around, watching more than doing anything. Unlike the GJ agents who were checking everything brought in for the famous redhead's wedding that had already received a great deal of interest from around the world.

"Jump," the man in the suit nodded as he walked over.

"Mr. Dogg?"

"Might want to check that stand of trees. We spotted paparazzi over there earlier, and they may have tried to put up remote cams, or even hidden themselves in that area. Hard to see from here. It might be worth checking out since I was told press were not invited."

"Right. Jacobs, Harik, with me," the agent called out, and headed toward the stand of trees off to one side of the meadow.

Even as they headed that way, the sounds of ATVs filled the air, and the powerful engines were obviously racing away even as they closed on the copse.

"Right," Agent Jump nodded at the others. "Jacobs, get some motion sensors set up in the trees, after you sweep for electronics. Then make sure we have a man posted on the approach out there so no one else can sneak in later. Press may be one thing, but we don't want an assassin exploiting a blind spot."

The men nodded, and Agent Jump stopped them just as they headed deeper into the woods.

"Make it a two-man team," he told them.

They both understood.

**KP**

Regina Marie Du eyed the modest, split-level home in a rather modest neighborhood, and grimaced.

"I would think doctors of their standing would have better accommodations," she told her husband Kenneth.

Ken Du, head of the Connecticut Department of Education, sighed, and shook his head.

"I already told you sweetheart," he remarked as he eased toward the crowded drive, "That the Possibles are unique in their field, but not the usual social climbers. They actually seem to prefer this plebian lifestyle."

"I'm still surprised our William settled for that strange woman. I mean, obviously the woman is admirable as a role model, but at her age, she should be settling down, not still running about the world causing havoc."

The three teens in the back of the sedan sniggered at her words, but one glance silenced them, though the two twins who were closer to sixteen than not only shared smug looks.

Nineteen year old Robert only rolled his eyes, and looked out the window.

Frankly, he could care less.

The only reason he was here was because his parents insisted. If there weren't a break just now, he wouldn't even be home, but his mother was the sort that felt he should be home if not actually in college. Frankly, he was hoping that being an adult meant getting away from her, but even Will, supposedly a hotshot government agent of some kind, had yet to accomplish that miracle.

Then Kenneth pulled up near the drive on the curb, and stopped the car.

There was no way he was risking his new Mercedes to that bunch of strange looking vehicles. Especially that dreadful purple heap that looked like it came from another century.

"Whoa," Dean suddenly exclaimed as they climbed out of the car. "Look at that thing. Is that a genuine '52 Roth Coupe?"

"No way," Doug quipped. "They were all recalled, and recycled. The only one left is in a museum."

"Actually," a lean teenager drawled, coming up behind them just then as they had moved closer to study the car. "It is a Roth. Kim calls it a Sloth, but we've tricked it out to be a lot more."

"Wow, a real Roth," the twins said.

"Tim Possible," Tim nodded at them as the family climbed out of their car. "You're the Du fam?"

"Unfortunately," Dean agreed, reaching for the door of the Roth.

"Don't touch….."

The teenager yelped before Tim could finish the warning, and Dean was suddenly picking himself up off the ground over half dozen feet away.

Regina gasped, and turned on Tim, demanding, "What did you do to my son, you delinquent?"

Dean only laughed, and declared, "Cool!"

"Wasn't me, lady," Tim just shrugged. "I tried to warn him not to touch Kim's car. She has her EM shield up."

"EM shield. On an antique car? Preposterous," Regina sniffed.

"Thought you were a scientist," Tim shot back. "Can't you tell when you see an oscillating EM field with randomly repeating spectral frequencies," he asked, thumbing a penny at the car, which shimmered brightly for an instant before the coin went flying.

Dean, still picking himself up, and grinning, echoed, "Cool."

"How does it work," Doug asked, leaning closer as Robert eyed Tim. "You're one of Kim's brothers," he asked. "Heard you were mad scientists."

"Well, not mad, but Jim and I do like to…experiment," he grinned. "Come on, I'll let you in. Everyone is out back just now, though, since the house was starting to get full since Uncle Slim and Joss showed up. Who knows when Drew and Shego show, but then, she is with the Seniors just now, so….."

Tim shrugged as the Du twins eyed him.

"Shego? Is actually coming here," Doug grinned.

"Kim insisted. I know it seems weird, but then, she's always been weird," the teen rolled his eyes.

"That woman still comports with felons, and our son is marrying her," Regina huffed at her husband, who said nothing as he simply chose to follow Tim.

"Jeez, and I thought Mrs. Stoppable could be thick," Tim laughed, leading them to the house.

"You leave your doors unlocked? Without any security," Regina frowned as she noted he opened the door without a key.

"Now I know you're a noobe," Tim chortled, and showed her the panel inside the door. "Biometrics, 'cuz we use a special genetic scanning lock. Only one of the fam can open the door, or the house security system will lock you in a containment field until we let you out. Or the cops come."

"All that, in that little box? How do you power it," Dean asked as Doug eyed the controls before turning to follow Tim through the house.

"No big. We just have the whole house tied into our fusion generator in our lab. We haven't paid for electricity in years," he crowed.

"You have….a fusion generator? _In_ your house," Regina exclaimed.

"Well, it's scavenged, and rebuilt from Lorwardian tech, but it's a fusion generator all right," Tim grinned at the woman.

"We have one in our lab, but we've never gotten it to work yet. I didn't think anyone had," she admitted.

"Maybe you just need some help," Tim shrugged. "It's actually pretty easy once you link up the nannite control system with a modular bridging construct to mesh the Lorwardian systems with the computer overrides."

Regina frowned.

"We never tried that," she realized.

"Well, duh," Tim said, reaching for the back door. "How else do you communicate with alien tech? You can't just use standard English programming, since it's a completely foreign binary code."

"Tell me how you managed the bridging," she asked, her eyes glittering with interest.

"I'll show you. Later," Tim shrugged. "Like Kim says, it's no big."

"I didn't think Kimberly was a scientist," the woman remarked as Tim opened the door.

"Meh. Kim is Kim," Tim shrugged. "She's into a lot of things. Honestly, she could be anything she wanted, but she gets bored easily, and can't seem to settle."

"And she settled for Willie," Robert smirked now.

"Well, obviously they get along," Tim smirked, gesturing toward a very pregnant Kim sitting in the lap of Will, who sit in one of the lawn chairs set up around the yard as the crowded yard was filled with people laughing over something James Possible had just shared.

Kim was holding a hand over her very red face, shaking her head.

"Why, Kimberly, you continue to surprise me," Will was saying.

"Hey, guys," Tim called out. "Look who I found."

"Mother, father," Will nodded at them. "It is nice to see you again. I trust your trip was enjoyable."

"Oh, c'mon," Kim sputtered. "Is that how you greet your family?"

Will sighed as she got up, dragged him up, and walked over to hug Regina before she could react.

"Hi, I'm Kim. Kim Possible. Will has told you so much about you," she enthused.

"And you haven't run away screaming yet," Robert asked dryly.

"Robert," Regina snapped.

"No big," Kim grinned. "I've met worse. Not that you are. I'm just saying, we're obviously from different backgrounds, and all, but I like to think we can get along if we just get to know each other first."

"Well said," Ann nodded as she joined them. "Hello, I'm Dr. Ann Possible. And you are?"

"Dr. Regina Du," the other woman said faintly smugly. "This is Kenneth, my husband. My sons, Robert, who is in Harvard Law School, and Dean and Douglas."

"Doug," the particular twin corrected as he eyed some of the women in the yard.

"You have some hot friends," Dean declared, catching sight of Monique near a young girl that looked Japanese, and was doing handstands with ridiculous ease.

"Dean," Kenneth growled. "Behave. I think most of the young ladies here are well out of your age group anyway."

"Says who," both twins smirked.

"Boys," Kenneth sighed. "Dr. Possible, we've heard good things. You've done some very impressive work."

"Thank you, Mr. Du…."

"Call me Kenneth," the man smiled. "Or just Ken. We are going to be family."

"Ken," Kim suddenly sniggered. "Ken Du. Will Du," she burst into laughter. She then clutched her belly, and yelped, "Bladder duty," and raced for the house.

"Hormones," Will sighed at her mother's expression as she tracked Kim's departure. "Kimberly is a very….passionate woman," he stated as dryly as ever.

"Indeed," Regina murmured.

"Wow, now I see where Willie gets the whole stiff-upper lip bit. Do you guys ever just relax, or are you really cyborgs?"

Ann groaned as Jim came up behind them to make that declaration, and Tim high-fived him, drawling, "Good one, bro!"

"Mother. Jim Possible. Tim's twin, obviously," Will sighed.

"Nice," Robert scoffed. "Willie, only you could find a family as nutty as ours."

"Don't call me Willie," he replied evenly.

"Or what? You're going to beat me up," his younger brother sniffed.

"Actually, I thought I'd let you spar with Hana."

"Oh, no," a lean, sandy-haired young man said as he turned to eye them just then. "You are not fighting with my sister."

Robert huffed, saying, "Why would I fight with girls?"

Ron, however, added, "You might get hurt."

Robert, a jujitsu expert, scoffed.

"I doubt a girl could handle my skills," he told the stranger. "I'm a third degree black belt jujitsu champion."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he told the stranger who looked a bit too smug for his liking. In fact, he looked a lot like Will. Just younger.

"Did someone say they want to spar," a young girl came over, grinning up at them.

"Her? You expect me to spar with a child," Robert sneered.

"Absolutely not," Regina gasped.

"I'll say. Your son might genuinely get hurt, since Hana can be….exuberant," Ann Possible warned them.

"Her," Robert swore. "Honestly, I don't see how a little girl, or any girl, can be much of a challenge."

The low growl made him frown, and turn.

"You got something against girls," Kim Possible demanded, looking far from amused now.

"Calm down, Kimberly," Will quickly rejoined her, leading her away. "My brother is just proving he's still an idiot."

"Oh, like you," Kim said sweetly, and kissed his cheek.

"Wow, sis is really riding the hormonal express lately," Tim declared.

"Yeah," Jim agreed.

"Boys, get drinks for our new guests," Ann told them, "And see if anyone else needs refills."

"Sure, mom," they said as one. "But we need to bail pretty soon if we're going to make our night classes."

"All right. Just be careful, and don't fly into Upperton this time. Remember, that's only for emergencies."

"Ah, mom. We're careful," Jim complained as they headed for the house.

"They have pilots' licenses," Ken asked her.

"No, motorcycles. But they've always been jealous of Kim's Roth, since Wade installed flight mode in it, so they just had to adapt the anti-gravity generators to their motorcycles once they got them," Ann sighed. "Boys," she shrugged.

"Their motorcycles actually fly," Dean exclaimed, having overlooked those seemingly ordinary looking machines earlier.

"Dr. Possible," a woman in a light blue sundress appeared just then. "Sorry, but I really do need to leave now. I want to ensure everything is secure for tomorrow. Just in case."

"I understand," Ann told her. "Thank you for all your help, Betty."

"Elizabeth," Regina blinked as the woman seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Then again, she often did.

"Oh, Gina," she called her. "I didn't know you had finally made it," she said blandly, eyeing the woman. "Ken. You are looking well."

"As are you. Uh, Sheldon isn't coming, is he?"

"He wasn't invited. And GJ is cordoning off the park for the entire affair. Hopefully, we won't have any issues, but we will have plenty of firepower if there are."

"Firepower," Robert sputtered.

"Well, between Ron, Hana, and Kim's own brothers, only a fool would crash this wedding," she admitted with a grim expression.

Robert eyed the little girl still eyeing him, and threw up his hands.

"Okay, I have to see your skills now. Everyone is babbling about how great you are, and I can't just…."

"Hana, go high," Ron grinned, and turned, grabbed her hands, and tossed.

The girl went straight up, somersaulting four times before she landed easily on the edge of the roof, and looked down at him.

"Dr. P," Ron smiled, and pointed. "Didn't you say you want that tree trimmed?"

"Well, yes, but….."

"Hana. Lower branches," Ron yelled up at her as he pointed to the tree in question not far from the gathering now looking up at the little girl wearing linen slacks, and a casual top.

The little girl beamed, flashed him a thumb, and jumped up and out.

Robert was still gaping when she hit the ground, cartwheeled back to Ron's side, and beamed.

"Wanna fight now," the girl asked Robert.

Robert was still staring at the neatly severed branches laying around the base of the tree.

"How….?"

"Hana Stoppable," a blonde Regina had yet to meet stalked over, and grabbed the girl by her hand. "What did I say about showing off?"

"Ah, mom, Ron said I could," she complained as she was led away.

"And, dude," Ron smiled at Robert. "That was her not even trying. Get it?"

Robert shook his head.

"Drink," Jim suddenly asked, he and Tim reappearing with trays loaded with iced bottles of cola. "Don't worry. We didn't spike them. This time," his brother added at the end.

"You have….a very lively family," Regina told Ann as Betty waved off, and left.

Ann only smiled.

"Oh, you've not seen anything yet," Ann told her as a younger redhead ran by, and shouted, "Yee-hawww," as she jumped up on a robotic horse near one side of the house that had gone unnoticed until then. "Be right back, Aunt Ann," she shouted as the robot leapt the fence as it came to life.

"Durn that girl," a lanky man came over and shook his head. "Sorry, Annie. I told her we might need to get some more franks for the grill, and durn if she didn't use that t' excuse running off."

"It's all right, Slim," the older redhead chuckled. "I know there aren't many people her age around, and I am still used to Kim running off at odd moments at her age."

"Well, co'sarn it, Annie, that's whut I'm afraid of, gal. What if'n my little gal decides to take after her cousin's footsteps?"

"Oh, Slim. The Dus," she gestured.

"Yep, I heard the intros. Howdy, folks. Reckon I should welcome you to the pack. You ever get up Montana way?"

"We're, ah, more East Coast," Kenneth said, looking up at the tall, rangy man.

"I gotcha. Nothing wrong with that. Me, I always favored the mountains and such, so there you go."

"So, ah, Mr. Possible," Doug asked. "Was that a real robot horse?"

"Well, shoot, young'n, course it were real. Me and Joss finally got it perfect, but for a while, that durn Tornado was a right contrary sort."

"Why don't you come with me," Ann cut in as she addressed Will's parents. "I'll just introduce you to everyone, and we can settle down. Will you need a place to stay until the wedding?"

"We have rooms rented in town," Regina told the redhead, looking very nervous by then as she glanced toward Will and Kim, who were standing with the black woman now laughing over something.

"Okay, then. Well, come on over, and I'll start introducing you to everyone," she smiled.

Regina couldn't help but look back at Tim, asking, "I would like to see your reactor later. If you don't mind?"

"No big," the teen grinned,

"Wow," Doug told him. "No one ever impresses mom. You must be smart."

"Fusion reactors aren't so hard," Tim snorted.

"Yeah, it was getting that phase cannon to work that was hardest," Jim added.

"Phase cannon?"

The Possible twins grinned.

"You'll see," they grinned.

_To Be Continued… _


	24. Chapter 24

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Impossibilities**

**By LJ58**

**24**

Professor Dementor lowered his trademark helmet over his more thickly bearded, and scarred face.

Ever since his last encounter with the Possibles, the mad genius had been less than willing to even look in his own mirror. He certainly did not try to show himself without his helmet.

It had taken him weeks to heal even enough to shave, but he chose not to try. His new, thicker beard helped hide some of the new scars now marring his own fetching visage. Just because those two annoying brats didn't like him showing up their equally annoying sister when she tried to graduate that ridiculously overrated university.

He had been sure he could take her off-guard, and finally put her down before she could come after him again, but he had not anticipated the twin Possibles. How those two had such powerful technology packed into their belt buckles still mystified him.

He considered trying to abduct them, and making them work for him. Or just stealing their tech if the chance came.

After he got out of the prison hospital, and saw the full extent of the damage they had done to him, he chose to make other plans.

He intended to be avenged on all things Possible.

When he heard of the most unlikely wedding of all time, he knew it was his chance. They would all be distracted this time. They would all be focused on the ridiculous bride, and her apparent happiness. He knew enough of those overly sentimental sorts to know they likely didn't think anyone, or anything would dare defy their absurd ceremonial folly.

The perfect opportunity, he felt, to finally make his move.

To ensure there were no mistakes, he only called four of his best men to start the arrangements. He made sure no one even realized he had come to Middleton, and hid in an old lair that even Drakken had abandoned long ago. Then, he carefully began to put together the details of his ultimate vengeance.

He smiled for one of the few times since his abuse at the hands of those vicious delinquents, and considered just how he was going to vindicate himself. This, he knew, would not only end Possible once, and for all, it would ensure that all knew you did not ever defy Professor Dementor.

Even as the small machine was built into the center of the small hover-pod he was using, he could not wait for the moment when he utterly, and completely shatter all of Kim Possible's dreams once, and for all.

It would be, he knew, glorious.

**KP**

"Are you ready, sweetheart," Ann walked into Kim's room the next morning, and smiled at her sitting there in her dress, and looking at herself in the mirror.

Kim didn't say anything.

"Kimberly?"

"I know we are already….married, but…. This feels so much more….real now," Kim told her mother. "I'm being stupid," she sighed, and shook her head at her reflection.

"You're just being nervous. Trust me, honey," Ann walked over to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Every bride is nervous on this day."

"Even you?"

"Especially me. Your father… Well, he's special," she smiled. "And for a time, I didn't think he would ever get around to asking me. By the time he did, I wasn't sure myself if we were ready, or if we were doing the right thing."

"So, how did you decide all that?"

Ann leaned down, and kissed her cheek, and told her, "I just remembered all the good things about our relationship, and how much better they could be afterward."

"We haven't had….a very good relationship," Kim admitted.

"Kimberly, let's face it, _you_ are not the easiest person to get along with."

"Mom!"

"Hush, I'm talking," Ann smiled, and patted her cheek. "If you have any doubts left, just remember this one. Will has seen you at your worst, knows all about your….habits, and he still came back every time to sway you into sharing your life with him. I think that says all you need to know about him."

"He's a masochist?"

Ann burst into laughter.

"I'm not even going to touch that one, dear. Still, it's not just you and Will out there. It's your son, or daughter, too. And all your friends, who are waiting to see you confirm what you have already done once already. So, does that help?"

Kim drew a deep sigh.

"Honestly? I don't know," Kim sighed. "I just never expected….all this," she sighed, and looked around her room where she lived so much of her life, and still returned at odd moments.

Like this one.

"If it helps, this will still always be your home, and you'll always be welcome to visit anytime you need to see us," Ann told her.

Kim turned in her seat, and hugged her.

"That does help," she admitted, and stood up only then. "I guess I should get going, or Will will likely think I'm bailing, and do something silly."

"I think he really does care for you, honey," Ann told her as Ann escorted her down the stairs, out of the house, and to the waiting car where her father sat suspiciously stiff, and refused to look her way as she climbed carefully into the car.

"He does know that thing about the dress is only for the groom," she whispered to her mother who carefully gathered her train before shutting the door for her.

"You know your father, sweetheart," Ann grinned, and climbed into the front passenger seat himself.

"Okay, dad," she told him as he pointedly did not look back at her even then. "Let's go."

"If you're sure," the eccentric rocket scientist sighed.

"I think we're all well past that point, honey," Ann reached over and patted her husband's hand.

"Not until the countdown hits zero," James muttered, which Kim supposed made some kind of sense to her dad.

"I hope Will isn't late," she declared as if she not been having third and fourth thoughts herself, though she had not having seen him all morning since he took off to get ready at his family's motel, promising he would be there at the park on time.

Kim found herself anticipating the look on his face when he saw her just then.

**KP**

Dr. Director glanced around uneasily as the priest droned on, and the guests all smiled at the couple now standing before them in the small, white gazebo heavily framed with a rainbow of flowers that made it quite cheerful despite the lateness of the season.

Her teams had checked in ten minutes ago, but everything was normal, so far.

She noted Ron fumbling with the rings, as half expected, and Monique snatched them from him, and held them out to the grinning couple as Kim only rolled her eyes.

Will, naturally, didn't bat an eye at Ronald's characteristic antics.

The Seniors, including Drew Lipski and Shego of all the most unlikely guests, were sitting and behaving themselves, actually looking quite happy to be there.

She glanced at her comm again, monitoring her agents' locations, and status. She half expected an alarm at any moment, but it stayed silent.

No warnings. No alerts. Five minutes to the next check-in.

"Relax, Elizabeth," Regina actually smiled at her, which was unusual in itself as the prim woman was usually sniping at her, and still resented her forever hiring the young Will Du as she had for her paragon program at the start. "It's not like anything is going to happen."

"You have no idea of the caliber of enemies that woman still has hunting her," Betty told the woman.

Regina might be family, but she did had no conception of the world beyond her research lab.

"Sheldon is only one of them, and he's not even the worst," Betty admitted.

"Sheldon….fights with her," she frowned.

"You've never seen her in action. Her press isn't fabricated, Gina," she murmured, keeping an eye on Kim, Will, and everything else at once.

"I'll admit, I've had my doubts about some of the stories concerning her reputation, but still….."

"Trust me. That woman is probably one of the most dangerous women on the planet if she chose to be."

"Now I know you're exaggerating," Regina scoffed.

Betty didn't bother to argue.

She was listening to the first of the new check-ins as her men began to report.

So far, everything remained clear.

The guests all rose, and cheered when the couple took their final vows, and shared a very sincere kiss before them. The priest actually smiled warmly in spite of the fact Kim had already told her that not only was she not Catholic, she wasn't really interested. But thanks for asking.

Will was still not looking forward to the inevitable argument when Kim found out his mother was demanding to know if they planned on confirming the baby to the church through baptism. Something told him he already knew what Kimberly would think of that one.

Just then, he didn't even think of that one, though, as he simply held his new wife, and smiled at her again before he turned her to face the now applauding guests. He nodded to Ron, and stepped forward, the still often confusingly competent, yet still clownish young man almost tripping in his haste to get out of the way.

"And I thought I was brave," Ron had told him earlier, and Will had shocked him by actually laughing at the time.

He was still looking at Will as if he weren't sure he were real.

"Now, let's eat," Kim announced, leading the way toward the buffet tables set up not far away from the wedding reception. "We're starving!"

"Like that one is a surprise," Will smiled at her.

"Watch it, Willie," she growled, "Or you'll be on that couch yet."  
Then it might be a little crowded," he leaned close to whisper suggestively.

Which had the expected result of setting off the customary blush he was finding rather endearing of late. Especially when he caused them.

"First, we have to have a toast," Ron cut in as they headed for the tables. "It's traditional, or something."

"Okay, Ron," Kim laughed at him. "I guess you've been biting your tongue long enough. So…."

"Ma'am," Agent Jump suddenly shouted as he ran toward them from one side. "One mile out, and closing fast. We have unauthorized aircraft coming in from a larger vessel."

"Have everyone stand by. I want our own jets…."

"No big," Jim and Tim cut in just then, Tim pulling out a small laptop. "We have this one covered. Watch the ground, in case this is a diversion," Jim added as Tim tapped out something on the keys of the small device, and a bolt of blazing yellow-orange fire flashed across the sky, and exploded not far off.

"What was that," Dr. Director demanded. "What did you do?"

"Boys," James Possible exclaimed. "Was that your new phase cannon?"

Ann only groaned as Kim actually giggled.

"Phase cannon," Regina Du frowned. "What….?"

"No big," Jim said again. "We just programmed the PDVI phase selector we developed to send anything we targeted in an asynchronous dimension. They can see us, and we can see them. They just can't _do_ anything until we let them out of the pocket dimension," Jim explained.

"What," Regina exclaimed as Dr. Director put a hand over her face, shaking her head.

"Agent Jump, recheck all ground approaches, and…."

"Too late," a growling bass with a thick accent crowed as four hovercraft suddenly rose over the lip of the cliff beyond the park. "For I, Professor Dementor, vill finally haf my ultimate revenge on all things Possible," the small man bellowed as he climbed out of his hovercraft, joined by dozens of Henches.

"Stay back, Kimberly," Will told her as the helmeted felon set his eyes on her, cackling as he lifted something in one hand.

"Fire two," Tim shouted, and another orange bolt fired that bathed Dementor and his men in its blinding glow for a full half second.

Right before every man there turned translucent, and ghostly.

"Vhas? Vhat have you done, you annoying Possibles," he demanded in a much muted voice as he held up his free hand, staring at his now transparent hand.

Jim and Tim smirked as the Henches all looked in confusion, and tried to rush them anyway, only to pass right through the first agents who had immediately put themselves between the men, and the wedding guests.

"Just like we said," Jim grinned.

"Totally asynchronized," Tim hooted.

"My….God," was all Regina got out as she gaped at what she was seeing.

"You can reverse it," Dr. Director demanded.

The twins eyed one another, until Ann demanded, "Boys, answer the woman."

"Well," Jim sighed.

"We're pretty sure we can," Tim nodded thoughtfully.

"Eventually," Jim added.

Dr. Director sighed almost as loud as Ann.

"Just tell me how you got your hands on PDVI tech," the head of Global Justice demanded.

"No big," the boys grinned. "We just rebuilt it from old specs that used to be online," Jim told her.

"And then _improved_ it," Tim added with a wide grin.

"Dare I suggest we move on," Will asked. "Before anyone else shows up?"

"Ah, shoot," Joss Possible declared. "You mean that's all the fuss we're gonna have for entertainment. I was hoping for more of a real shindig here."

Kim smiled at her cousin, shaking her head as Uncle Slim drawled, "That's my little spitfire."

Regina Du was back to gaping when Kim told her, "Don't worry, Joss. I'm sure there will be plenty of trouble still to handle once everyone realizes I'm going to be out of action for a while. That said, I was hoping to ask you and the boys join Ron to reboot Team Possible for me again."

_"What,"_ Will, Dr. Director, and Kim's parents all exclaimed at once.

"Well, mom, dad," Kim grinned. "It's obvious I don't have a job any more, but it seems I'm still getting dragged back into my old job by these guys. I decided since I'll be having a lot spare time soon, I would use it to reboot, and revamp my old team. What do you say, Ron? Guys," she grinned at the twins.

"That's my Kimmie-Cub," James grinned.

"Sounds fun," Joss grinned. "And I have been workin' out some sweet new moves," she beamed.

"Hoo-sha," the boys high-fived one another.

"That said, I have one more favor I would like to ask. Shego," she turned to the green-skinned woman who was standing back, just smirking at all the craziness. "Will and I would be very honored if you would be our child's godmother."

Shego was gaping now, and Dr. Director broke the silence by demanding, "Are you out of your mind?"

Which made Drew break into a cackling chortle as Bonnie rolled her eyes, and Roberto only smiled knowingly.

"Before anything else crazy happens, which is actually pretty normal for us," Ron declared while grabbing a glass filled with juice in regard to the minors, and pregnant bride, "I want to toast KP. The best friend, and best woman I have ever known. I hope you know what you're doing, because we're all pretty sure you hit your head too hard on that last mission."

Ron grinned as everyone around him groaned, or chortled.

"That's perfect, Ron. Perfect," Kim told him, and lifted her own glass.

"Well, it's my turn, girlfriend," Monique cut in, slapping Ron in the back of his head. "To the bride and groom, may you have a long, happy life, and may your child be just as awesomely fantastic as her mother," she said, and lifted her glass again. "With a better sense of style," she added slyly.

"Well, if I'm her godmother, she'll be sure to learn how to kick major butt," Shego drawled.

"Shego," Dr. Director growled.

"Spankin'," Kim beamed at the green-skinned woman wearing a very pale green dress that flattered her, and still managed to blend into the wedding colors.

"Agent Jump, get with the boys, and get those...ghost Henches rounded up. We can….restore them after we have them delivered to a suitable holding area."

"Do we really have to," Jim asked, eyeing Dementor.

"Yeah, they would be a lot less trouble this way," Tim pointed out.

Dr. Director's glare assured them they would be the ones in trouble if they didn't cooperate.

"This….is going to be interesting," Will murmured as he watched the people around them as they began to settle down, filling plates, stopping by to congratulate them, and voice the usual banalities.

Still, even he was a little anxious when Senor Senior, Sr. himself walked over, and handed him an envelope.

"A token of appreciation from my family, to yours, Agent Du," the old man smiled. "And, of course, to you, Kimberly, my erstwhile foe. I do look forward to seeing what might yet be ahead for you marvelous, young people. I do, indeed."

"Uh, thank you, sir," Will murmured, eyeing the envelope.

"Don't be distressed," the man chortled. "I simply arranged for you to enjoy a very exclusive cruise to a very exclusive island, where I booked you a two week stay in an equally exclusive resort I think you will very much enjoy."

"We appreciate that, sir, but we cannot…."

"We're honored," Kim told the older man, snatching the envelope from Will, and holding onto it. "We just have to pick up our things from my house, and then we'll be ready to go."

"Kimberly…."

"If I know anything from a long life of experiences, young man," Roberto Senior told him, "It is that you always listen to the little woman."

"Little," Kim sputtered.

"I'll say," Junior declared as he looked over his father's shoulder. "I cannot believe how fat my lovely blue fox has gotten. Why, you look like you swallowed…."

"Junior," Bonnie growled, and grabbed one of his ears, and just dragged him away, scolding him with every step.

"But, Bonnie, I haven't had any of the…!"

His howl was loud enough it covered any other complaints.

"Well, I'm only glad I didn't get involved with someone like her," Will grinned at Kim.

"Watch it, Willie," Kim glared, and then nodded at Roberto. "Thanks, Senior, Sr. _We_ really do appreciate this."

"Kimberly," Will complained. "As Global Justice agents, we cannot simply accept….."

"You're the agent. I'm just an unemployed woman who received a wedding gift from a longtime acquaintance. Deal with it, Willie," she snapped. "And come on. I really am hungry, and I want to eat something before we have to go."

"Well, we certainly know who wears the pants in that relationship," Drew remarked as he watched the odd pair head for the buffet tables.

"I think they're cute. In a weird, and totally loopy way," Shego smirked as she watched Kim make Will hold plates that Kim was heaping with food.

Drew eyed her, and wisely didn't say a word.

"So," Dr. Director walked up behind Shego just then. "Agent Du, and Ronald both said you were….behaving yourself of late."

"Wow, I'll bet that hurt," Shego declared.

"Actually, I wanted to offer you a job."

"Forget it," Shego spat.

"Actually, Kimberly thought you might like this one."

"Kimmie? She has to know better than to think….."

"She thought you'd want to be our new combat efficiency expert for our hand-to-hand training," Dr. Director told her.

Shego trailed off herself, and eyed her.

"You know what? I'll think about it, Bets."

"You can't honestly be thinking of hiring that…..that woman," Regina asked her in horror as she only then approached her. "Even I've heard of her record, and it is far from admirable."

"Actually, it makes perfect sense," Dr. Director said somberly as she watched Shego walk away with a very exaggerated sway that had more than a few men watching her. Which she likely knew. "And it also puts her under my control for a change, and maybe helped keep her from….future mischief. Which is likely what Kimberly was thinking when she suggested Will suggest it to me."

"I just do not understand you, Elizabeth," Regina told Betty in complaint.

Betty Director eyed Regina, and shook her head.

"I doubt you ever will, Gina," she declared as she eyed Agent Jump gesturing at the twins who were smirking as their men worked on rounding up the very hysterical Henches who were obviously cooperating for their own good. Dementor looked beyond furious, just then, but as the boys had said, anyone hit by their beam was apparently unable to even interact with anyone around them. They were even walking through one another, and that was only adding to their anxiety from all she could see.

Regina only shook her head, too, and declared, "Just tell me how those two barely grown _children_ actually make Lorwardian tech work when all our best minds have not been able to make it do anything in all these years."

Betty smirked now, and shrugged, saying, "They're Possibles."

_To Be Concluded….._


	25. Chapter 25

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Impossibilities**

**By LJ58**

**25**

Kim was smiling as her parents carried them back to her house to change, and prepare for their trip. She simply ignored all the press that shadowed the route along the way.

When she had peeked at the tickets on the way over to her house, even Will was impressed. The resort was one usually frequented only by the very elite of the elite, and even the press couldn't get into the place. They made plans for afterward even as they made plans for what they would be doing, and James and Ann said nothing as they carried the pair to Upperton since neither of them had driven.

"I hope the place isn't too dusty," Kim said as she climbed out of the car a few minutes later as Ron, and a few agents pulled up behind them. Their official escort until things were officially calmed down, and back to relative normal. "It feels like ages since I've been home."

"Honestly, KP," Ron smirked, "It's not like you stay at home much even when you're not off getting…. I mean, being…. I mean….."

"Ron, just stop," the redhead grinned, and headed for the front door.

"Uh, is it still secure," Ron asked as Dash came around the house looking worried.

"We just spotted two, maybe three people coming our way through the woods," the big man told Ron as Kim unlocked the door. "No ID, but they can't be legit. Hazzard is out back, keeping eyes on."

"Hiro, right flank. Dash, let's go," Ron nodded, and they turned left, letting Kim, Will, and Kim's parents go inside as the two agents with Ron joined them, too.

"I'm sure it's nothing," James smiled as Ron and the others went around the house.

"Yes," Ann smiled blandly as Kim headed for the hall, and declared, "I won't be a second. Then we'll…."

"Well, well, well," a low, growling voice drawled as the shadow loomed over her and Will as they stood in the living room near the hall. "Looks like I just got lucky," a tall, vicious creature with a mouthful of sharp teeth sneered down at them.

"Kimberly," her father shouted as the reptilian anthro's powerful tail flashed, and Will was sent flying to smash into the far wall as the creature reached for her.

**KP**

Ron and Hiro barely cleared the sides of the house when the sound of gunfire filled the air, and one man went down. An instant later, Ron barely evaded a round that tore into the brick façade behind him when he instinctively jumped aside.

"Three shooters, spread wide," Hiro declared, even as the ninja ran forward in a zigzagging pattern vanishing into the forest beyond the back yard.

"I've got the middle," Dash swore, and pulled his sidearm, and charged across the yard.

Ron ducked again, something tearing out huge divots in the grass, which suggested someone was more afraid of him than his allies just then.

"Hazzard," Dash shouted, "Where are you?"

Near Ron, the other agent with him radioed for help even as the radio exploded in his hand.

"Okay, I've had enough of this guy," Ron growled as his eyes began to glow blue.

**KP**

"I almost hate to face you like this," Reptile snarled as he glared down at the very pregnant Kim as her parents gasped in horror at the creature standing over their daughter.

"Liar," Kim said fearlessly, glaring up at him.

"You're right. Actually, all I see now is an easy win, and a hot meal," he grinned, and reached for her. "Win-win for me," he sneered.

Kimberly didn't move as she usually did.

By then, she couldn't.

That didn't mean she was that slow. Or helpless.

Her hands went to her sleeves, and Reptile howled as he backpedaled, shaking his clawed hands that stung as if they had been slammed by sledgehammers.

Kim stood in front of him now holding slender sticks of some kind, and smiling coldly as his sensitive ears heard a faint whining from the slender, tapered rods she held.

"What are those," he spat as he eyed her Escrima, and started to move, but only to feint at her so his tail could move for a devastating blow.

One stick intercepted most of it, and when he still hit her full in the belly, the redhead only grunted slightly, took a single step back, then leapt forward, and smashed her two sticks into the side of his head from both sides in rapid succession.

Then she hit him again, and gave a half jump, kicking him between his still very male legs.

Reptile howled, his head spinning, and his senses reeling by then, and he went to his knees as he tried in vain to pull back.

She was raising her sticks again, taking aim at his head, when Will grabbed her wrists, and told her, "Calm down, Kim. You'll kill him with those on full power. Calm down, you beat him."

Kim turned, staring up at him, and smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that."

"This…. This isn't…..over," Reptile hissed.

Kim's blow sent him to the far end of the hall, shattering the closet door there, even as Ron, and five more newly arrived agents burst into the house.

"KP, I'm here!"

Kim eyed Ron as he ran into the house, and grinned.

"Better late than never," Will drawled dryly.

"Reptile. That's the last then," Ron commented as he eyed the big creature now lying unconscious, with a badly injured jaw from the look of him. "We got Vindicator out back with his Henches. We've got two injured, but no one was killed. We were lucky."

"No. They were. I know you have….other work, Ron, but can I count on your help Joss and the boys get our old team back up, and running?"

Ron smiled.

"Like I've always said, Kim," Ron nodded. "I'll always have your back."

"Thanks, Ron," Kim smiled. "Now, get that out of my house, because I really need to go, and then I really need to go."

"Huh," Ron frowned.

"Later," Will told him, and led Kim to the bathroom.

"Ohhhhhh," Ron nodded as the older Possibles just stared.

"I thought she was finished with this kind of thing," James Possible frowned as the GJ agents now went to work, sweeping her whole house after they dragged out the unconscious creature.

Ann didn't even comment as they helped Will and Kim load the car, and carried them to the airport.

She was just glad her daughter had finally found someone that made her happy, and could apparently keep up with her. She was also looking forward to seeing her first grandchild.

Although she did still wonder if it weren't twins.

Kim still refused to let the doctor tell her anything beyond whether the baby was healthy. She stated it was because she wanted to be surprised.

Ann wondered if her daring child weren't actually a little worried.

Then she considered Kim, and her very strange life, and decided that couldn't be it.

When they left Kim and Will to take their flight to the docks where they would board their ship to the resort, she promised to make sure the house was cleaned up, and fixed while they were gone. She suspected this was one time that Kim likely wouldn't mind if the boys got involved in amping her house's security considering.

**KP**

"I knew you couldn't resist," Dr. Director said four days later when Shego was found in a locked office, sifting papers that she had no right seeing.

Shego just shook her head, still chuckling as she sat in Betty's own seat.

"Still going to stay around?"

"For this," Shego demanded, waving the papers in her hands before Dr. Director snatched them back, and put them back into the file she put back into her desk. "No way am I missing out on _this_ fun."

"Indeed," Dr. Director murmured. "So, have you got an answer for me?"

"Yes. It's no," Shego quipped.

"No," Dr. Director sputtered, all but certain she would have had Shego on payroll after all this time considering the offer she had made her. "Why not?"

"I got a better offer," Shego grinned.

"From who," she demanded to know as the green-skinned woman, back in her customary catsuit costume lounged behind her desk without making any move to get up.

"Ann. She hired me to be her daughter's nanny and bodyguard until she back in shape. Since I feel like I owe her anyway, Ann, as much as Kim, I agreed. After all, we both know that crazy woman will need someone watching her back besides that goofy errand boy of yours. Look how easily Scales took him out."

Betty said nothing to that.

"So, you're staying around to help Kimberly?"

"Yep," she grinned. "Besides, I really want to see her face when she realizes she's _not_ having twins."

Dr. Director said nothing to that.

Not even Will knew yet that Kimberly wasn't having twins.

She was having triplets.

God help them all.

_End…?_


End file.
